The Darkness Before the Dawn
by Corria
Summary: When the nation of Ferelden goes into complete madness from a Blight and a civil war, it's up to Skylar Cousland and Alistair and their band of unlikely companions to save everyone from the chaos, including themselves. Little does Skylar and Alistair know this is only the beginning for them. V - for Violence, SL - for Strong Language, and Very Mature. (Title Change)
1. Chapter 1

_I thought that "The Darkness Before the Dawn" was a better unique title than "A Warden's Tale." I also apologize for my grammer but I hope you enjoy the story. I'm keeping as close to the storyline of the game Dragon Age: Origins but with some twists and turns of my own. This is my first fan-fiction I've ever tried to write. So if you got any suggestions or comments, please share._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Skylar sighed bitterly as she watched from her bedroom window all the men of age, whether he was a knight or commoner of Highever gather in the middle of the castle's courtyard below. The men, who weren't in military formation or being inspected by the field commanders, were helping the quarter masters collect the last of the supplies they would need for their days journey they were about to set upon.

For the last several days the men had been training doubly hard for battle along with her older brother Fergus and herself heeding to King Cailan's call to arms. Instead of defending Ferelden from invaders from another land that wished to conquer them, the enemy was an ancient powerful dark foe known as the darkspawn.

Small raiding parties of darkspawn weren't that uncommon and easily dealt with but when word had spread throughout Ferelden that large hordes of thousands of darkspawn were converging near the southern borders, that was when King Cailan called for action. The last time it was known of such an eruption of this magnitude of darkspawn that damn near wiped out all of mankind was four hundred years ago, which was referred to as _The Fourth Blight_.

Skylar had never seen a darkspawn before except only in remnants such as their armor and weapons but heard they looked like fearsome demon like creatures with a hunger for flesh and destruction from those who had encountered them. It was also said the darkspawn had lairs deep beneath the ground far from the Maker's grace where they would drag their victims down to later feed on for years on end, which Skylar thought was a fate worse than death.

Again she sighed when a quiet knock sounded at her door. She didn't bother to turn around when she heard the squeak of the hinges, alerting her that someone was coming in.

"Pardon me, Lady Skylar," an elfin servant girl said timidly in the doorway, "Your father Teyrn Cousland wishes you to meet with him in the Great Hall."

"Did he say why?" she asked as she continued to stare out the window. She knew it was a foolish question to ask. For one her father would never discuss his business with a servant and two she already had a suspicion what he wanted to see her about.

"No, my lady," the servant girl answered.

Skylar slowly turned away from the window and looked directly at the girl, "Do you know if Arl Howe's men have arrived yet?"

The servant girl shook her head and answered apologetically, "Not that I know of but I'm only a servant with little knowledge of such information." Then she asked, "Do you wish me to tell Teyrn Cousland you will be down shortly, my lady?"

"No," Skylar stated, "I'll go now to see what he wants," and walked pass the servant girl, ignoring the strange look she received as she headed out the door toward the Great Hall.

Protocol demanded she dressed in something more appropriate like a formal dress for a lady of her status instead of the battle gear she wore and the daggers strapped to her back to meet with her father. But in the mood she was in, protocol be damned. She had a point to prove.

It was no coincidence she was up in her room and not in the courtyard. The lead commander, who was second to Fergus on the battlefield hierarchy, had dismissed her and was no longer willing to go over the battle plans with her. She also had learned from the commander the small band of scouts and warriors that was under her command was given to someone else. It was then she knew, even though the commander never came straight out and said it, she wasn't leaving Highever Castle.

Skylar went directly to the Great Hall after leaving the courtyard knowing her father would be there. The guards wouldn't allow her entry saying her father didn't want to be disturbed. At first, she was furious and demanded to see him which the guards never budged, causing her to storm straight to her bedroom.

Now thinking back about it, she was thankful she couldn't see her father right away for her temper and impulsiveness would be her undoing. If she went in there with her temper fully raging, her father would have never listened to her. This way it gave her time to cool down enough where she could come up with persuasive arguments to convince him to allow her to go with Fergus and him and regain her command over her small band that she worked so hard to earn.

As she approached the guards again, she noticed one of the guards eying her with some distain, obviously not forgetting their last go-round which her behavior was nothing short of _lady like_ but more of a spoil brat. Not like she cared. She was angry and in her opinion had a right to be. He was unfortunately dumb enough to get in her way and paid the price. Without so much of a word between them; she walked past the guards and entered the Great Hall.

Just before she announced her presence, she overheard a man's voice she instantly recognized as Arl Howe saying, "I'm sorry for the delay of my men. The fault is mine, my lord."

"Nonsense," Teyrn Cousland answered waving him off. "With news of the uprising of the darkspawn in the south has everyone scrabbling to face it. It was only several days ago when I received word myself from King Cailan about his plans in stopping them at Ostagar."

"Well my men should arrive later this evening," Arl Howe replied confidently.

"I will send Fergus out with my men toward Ostagar as soon as possible. There's no sense in keeping them here when they're ready to go. Then I can ride out with you and your men tomorrow. It will be like _old times_."

Arl Howe answered with a nod, "True but we had less gray in our hair back then and we fought Orlesians, not these _monsters_."

Teyrn Cousland chuckled, "Well the smell should be the same never the less."

He then noticed from the corner of eye Skylar standing quietly in the background and called out, "Pup, I didn't see you there." He turned to Arl Howe as he waved her over to them, "Rendon, you remember my daughter, Skylar, don't you?"

"Ah yes," Arl Howe commented as he looked her up and down appreciatively, "She has grown up to be quite a lovely young woman."

She felt her skin crawl underneath his gaze, and her first instinct was to cover herself up while resisting the urge to gouge his eyes out with her fingernails. Instead she gave him one of her fake smiles she had perfected over the years to hide her disdain and loathing and lied gracefully, "It's nice to see you again, Arl Howe."

He continued to stare at her, making her want to pull one of the daggers from her back and slice his throat open when he finally replied, "My son Thomas asked about you."

"I'll bet," Skylar thought to herself remembering the last time she and Thomas had last seen each other. It was anything but cordial. In fact, she _accidently_ purposely broke his nose. Trying to be tactful and not remind them about the incident, she asked covertly, "Isn't he several years younger than I?"

"My dear, sooner or later, you will realize age doesn't matter," Arl Howe laughed, "Maybe the next time I come to Highever, I should bring him with me."

"I'm not looking for an arrange marriage," Skylar stated bluntly, knowing exactly where Arl Howe was going and needed to put an end to as quickly as she could.

"See what I have to contend with," Teyrn Cousland replied with a slight chuckled. "There's no way of telling my fierce girl anything. She has a strong mind and will of her own, Maker bless her heart."

Arl Howe commented smoothly. "One quite talented, I'm sure, and to watch for."

Skylar didn't miss the subtle glare from Arl Howe but knew better to call him on it. Her father wouldn't tolerate any disrespect shown to his honor guest and fellow nobleman especially from his children. Not that she had any respect for Arl Howe in the first place but she wouldn't embarrass her father by causing a scene. Instead she turned to her father and commented dryly, "I heard the small band I was given command over was handed to someone else."

Teyrn Cousland had dreaded having this conversation with her especially in front of his old friend. He knew the moment she learned of the change, she would be furious about it. It was the reason why he told his personal guards not to allow her to see him until he summoned her. He silently hoped the time would cool her temper down enough for her to see reason. Knowing the best way to handle his strong willed daughter was to be straight forward with her, for she was like him and had no tolerance for games.

Taking a deep breath, he answered, "Yes indeed, pup, for I need you to take charge over the castle and keep peace in the region while Fergus and I are away. You know what they say about the mice when the cat's away?"

"But if what they say is true is happening in the south," she quickly argued, "You'll need every great warrior and fighter to fight against this _blight_. And you _know_ I can fight just as well as any man."

It was true. A fact he couldn't deny her and often took silently pride that his daughter could fight and defend herself quite well especially with duel blades in her hands. It wasn't uncommon for human, elfin, or dwarfin women to fight in the battlefield and had been doing it for centuries but with a noblewoman it was unimaginable and unacceptable at least these days even though Skylar would highly disagree with that notion.

Still she was his darling baby girl, and the thought of her in battle chilled him to the bone especially facing darkspawn. It was bad enough that he had to send his son off to war but at least he took comfort that he would be by his side to watch over him.

He shook his head, "You're mother is already tied up in knots over Fergus and me going. If I sent you off, she would kill me."

"I could talk to her, convince her I should go," Skylar stated.

"I seriously doubt that, pup, even with your silver tongue." Before she could push further, Teyrn Cousland shook his head cutting her off, "No more of this talk about you going onto the battlefield. Besides there will be plenty here to keep you occupied."

He turned to one of his personal guard and commanded, "You can show Duncan in now."

"Who's Duncan?" Skylar asked while a sick feeling hit the pit of her stomach of the possibility this man could be another suitor trying to win her hand. If that was the case, she would make a mad dash to one of the supply wagons and hide. She would rather face the darkest of all evils with no chance of surviving the outcome than dealing with another nobleman who looked at her as a prize breeding mare and to increase his holdings as well as his station.

When the man known as Duncan entered the room, she was taken aback by his commanding presence. He appeared to be in his early forties with his rich brown hair laced with gray pulled back into a ponytail. The gold loop earring he wore in his right earlobe made him look more like a pirate than a noble. Even though she found him pleasingly to look at, she was still leery of him and was ready to bolt at the first mention of marriage.

It wasn't until she heard Arl Howe gasped in surprise and muttered, "A Grey Warden," that finally put her at ease.

Teyrn Cousland turned to Arl Howe, "I know it's been a long time since we last seen one. Is there a problem?"

"Of course not," Arl Howe started nervously, "But with the Grey Wardens, there are certain protocols to attend to for one of such great honor and status. I feel like I'm at a…" then he paused, "disadvantage."

"I came in late last night unannounced," Duncan quickly reassured.

Skylar discreetly studied Duncan trying to place where she had seen him before because he seemed so familiar to her. Then it hit her. She had seen him in Highever over the years but never really paid that close attention to him, assuming he was some merchant traveling through. She had no idea he was one of the infamous Grey Wardens.

Her father turned to her and replied, "Pup, I hope you remembered your studies of the Grey Wardens from Brother Aldous."

She paused for a moment trying to recall all she had heard about the legendary Grey Wardens, remembering it was one of her favorite subjects. Her grandfather and father applied their code of honor of protecting mankind, serving the people, and rising to the call of duty in their philosophy in ruling as Teyrns. There was so much information she knew, she focused on the main one that made the Grey Warden so famous and respected in the first place. Taking a deep breath, she answered, "The Grey Wardens were the ones who sacrificed themselves in order to protect all of us in the _First Blight_."

Teyrn Cousland smiled, pleased by his daughter's answer but quickly added, "There's more to them than that. They also do what is needed and what is right when called upon. It's a great honor to have a Grey Warden staying with you and to be chosen as a recruit. Duncan here is looking at our Sir Gilmore as a possible recruit."

"If I may be so bold," Duncan injected, "Your daughter Skylar is my first choice for recruitment."

The first thought that went through Skylar's mind was – _wow!_ But before she could accept or deny the honorable request, Teyrn Cousland quickly stepped in blocking her view of Duncan and replied, "We're greatly honored by your request but I must decline."

"But why?" she exclaimed. "I think I would make a great Grey Warden."

It seemed even Arl Howe couldn't leave his opinion out of the conversation, "You said it yourself, Bryce, what a great honor it is to becoming a Grey Warden."

Teyrn Cousland chuckled nervously, "I don't have so many children to send off to battle. Besides, her mother would never forgive me sending Skylar to the Grey Wardens." Then he turned to Duncan with a grave voice, "Unless you invoke the _Right of Conscription_."

Duncan shook his head, "I have no intention in pushing the issue."

Teyrn Cousland couldn't miss the slight disappointment in Skylar's eyes before she covered it up with a blank expression on her face but nor could he deny himself the feeling of relief. If Duncan had pursued the matter further, he would have no choice but to allow Skylar to join. King Maric, King Cailan's father, had brought back the Grey Wardens from exile while giving them the power to recruit anyone with the _Right of Conscription_ especially during a _Blight_. No one not even a king or someone in a high station of power could refuse the _Right of Conscription _even if they agreed or disagreed with the recruitment.

He turned to Skylar once again and reiterated; "Now while I'm gone, I need you to extend every hospitality to Duncan and see that his needs are met."

It was all she could do to not roll her eyes at her father's ridiculous order as if she was some kind of idiot who had no clue doing the simplest of tasks. Really, how hard could it be taking care of this Duncan's needs? Now if he expected to be pampered like a spoil noble who snaps his fingers, demanding everyone to jump including her, Grey Warden or not, she would let him have it. Her tolerance of such non-sense arrogance would be short lived, not to mention her temper would usually get the better of her forcing her to speak her mind.

It suddenly made her wonder if he would be that sort of person and decided to take even a much closer look at him. He didn't look like an overstuffed pampas ass but she had learned long ago looks can be deceiving especially with people who were taken in high regard for what they are instead of who they are. People of the noble class and the Chantry in high ranking positions were especially good in falling into this trap or _god complex_ as she would call it.

It was as if Duncan had read her mind when he smiled and commented, "I assure you, Lady Skylar, I will be no trouble at all."

She nodded but said nothing. She would wait and see if his actions made his words rang true after her father and brother left the castle. Still a part of her was actually looking forward to visiting with the Grey Warden. She was more than a little curious to see if the legends were true about them or embellished to make them appear more important than they really are. Either way it should be interesting and a nice distraction for her when otherwise she would be going crazy being left behind.

"Skylar," her father called out, breaking into her thoughts, "Another reason why I summoned you here is I need you to tell Fergus to go ahead to Ostagar and Arl Howe and I will be joining up with him later."

Her eyes narrowed accusingly at him while commenting dryly, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Duncan, Arl Howe, and I have much to discuss since the Arl's men are delayed and have to go over the final plans when we reach Ostagar," Teyrn Cousland answered.

"But," Skylar whined, "I was hoping to talk more with Duncan about the Grey Wardens."

"You'll have plenty of time to do that when I'm gone," Teyrn Cousland replied sternly, "Now be a good lass, and do what you're told."

Feeling completely chastised, she bowed her head slightly toward her father and left the Great Hall. She quickly turned down an abandoned corridor and started jumping up and down while screaming out in frustration. She knew she was being childish for throwing a temper tantrum but after she was done, she felt much better. Besides no one saw her therefore no harm was done, and she didn't have to kill anyone.

"There you are," Sir Gilmore replied behind her, causing her to jump out of her skin.

Skylar turned quickly to face him and glared, "By Maker's sake, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I called out to you but you weren't paying attention," Sir Gilmore defended himself, "And from all the screeching and hollering I heard coming from here, I take it you heard the news."

She frowned while commenting sourly, "About me not going with Fergus and Father to Ostagar as well as my command taken away from me? Yes, I heard."

"Maybe it's…" Sir Gilmore started.

"Gilmore, I don't care how long we've been the best of friends," Skylar warned, "But I swear to the Maker, if you say it's for the best or it's for my own good about not going to Ostagar, I'll wallop you."

He quickly raised his hands up in surrender as he chuckled, "Okay dear friend, I won't say it but…"

"Gilmore!" She snarled.

"Skylar, you're going to have to face it sooner or later. You're a daughter of a Teyrn which makes you a lady of high status especially born to one of the most powerful noble families in Ferelden," he pointed out. "You're not supposed to go to war."

"Too bad, I wasn't born a man," she muttered bitterly. "Then it wouldn't matter. I could watch my brother's and father's back, and make sure they come home."

She sighed in frustration while continuing on her rant, "By the Maker's sense of humor or lack of it, I was born female and looked upon as a prize breeding mare to be had so I can help increase the holdings and status of some stuck-up nobleman. Forget me finding love as in _true love_ like Fergus has with his wife Oriana or what my mother and father share. If I get forcefully matched to someone like my mother has been threatening to do as of late, I'll be lucky enough to experience quiet distain behind closed doors while thinking of ways I could kill my husband that would make it look like an accident."

Sir Gilmore shook his head in disgust and quietly said, "That's not true, you're just too blind to see the truth. Not everyone who looks at you sees a prize breeding mare, but a beautiful spirited good-hearted woman when she allows them near her."

Skylar suddenly found herself struck dumb and hoped she wasn't reading too much into Sir Gilmore's statement. But she saw a small flicker of the truth flashed in his eyes causing dread to pierce her heart. Maker save her, he was in love with her. The friendship she treasured so much was at a dangerous crossroads and she had no clue in what to do or how to react.

He was her best friend in the whole world, second to Fergus, and someone she could confide in since they were children. As much as she cared and adored him, she wasn't in love with him at least not romantically.

Echoes of high pitch distressing wails accompanied with a dog's barking broke the awkward silence that hung between her and Sir Gilmore. Skylar breathed a sigh of relief as she jumped on it like a lifeline and quickly asked, "Is that Nan squawking again?"

Sir Gilmore sighed, "Your dog has gotten into the larder again and Nan is threatening to quit."

Skylar laughed, "Nan would never quit. She had been Fergus's and my nanny before becoming the cook and head house servant. She's most likely to die here in her bed before ever leaving."

"That may be so," he replied, "But your mother is not convinced Nan will make good on her threat this time. She sent me to retrieve you so you can get your dog."

"Why didn't you get Craver?" Skylar asked.

He shook his head, "I know better. The last time I tried to get him out of the larder, he almost took my hand off. Your Mabari War Hound will only listen to you."

She shrugged and started heading toward the kitchen area, "Very well, let's rescue Nan from Craver. Hasn't she figured out he would never hurt her?"

"I believe she knows that," Sir Gilmore replied following after her, "But you know how Nan is."

"Yes I do," Skylar giggled, "If she's not making a big deal out of something, she's not happy." Then she stopped for a moment and looked at him, "Out of curiosity, how long has Craver been in the larder?"

"I believe just before you entered the Great Hall to speak with your father," he answered. "I didn't want to interrupt you two."

She sighed again, "I wished you had especially with the company he was keeping."

"I heard Arl Howe was here," he replied coldly, "And strangely without his men but only his personal guard. What do you make of that?"

Again Skylar shrugged, "Who knows. I was sent out to give a message to Fergus to start heading toward Ostagar before any explanation had been made for Howe's men being delayed. Not like they would tell me anything anyway."

As they continued on toward the kitchen area where the sounds of chaos were getting louder, Sir Gilmore started nervously, "If I may be so bold…"

Skylar stopped once again in her tracks while trying not to stiffen up and held her breath. She turned to face him and waited apprehensively for him to continue while hoping he wasn't about to declare his undying love for her.

She watched him quickly looking around them as if he was making sure they were still alone. When it was obviously that they were, he leaned closer to her and whispered quietly, "I heard there's a Grey Warden here. Do you know if the rumors are true?"

Relief flooded her like a tidal wave as hysterical laughter erupted deep inside her. The strange looks he gave her caused her to laugh even harder until he snapped, "What's so funny? Did you orchestrate a practical joke on me to make me look like a fool again?"

"No, that's not it at all. I swear it," she quickly said between gasps, "I thought you were going to…" then she shook her head, "Never mind. So what was your question again?"

He glared at her while crossing his arms in front of his chest, "I was asking about the Grey Warden."

"Oh that's right," she replied while nodding, "I've met him. His name is Duncan."

Sir Gilmore's face lit up like the sun, "So it is true. Was I mentioned?"

For the first time since she had left her bedroom, she felt light-hearted and playful. It was one of the things she cherished about Sir Gilmore in how he could take the worst of her foul moods and turn it around. Trying to keep a straight face, she answered coyly, "Maybe. I wasn't paying that close attention."

"Skylar," he growled, "Don't keep me in the dark here. I know you know _something_."

She smiled and answered, "I heard Duncan is looking at you for possible recruitment for the Grey Wardens."

This time it was Sir Gilmore who started walking toward the kitchen area and Skylar had to rush to keep up while saying the whole time excitedly, "Wow, me a Grey Warden. Can you imagine it?"

His reaction was the same as hers when she heard she was Duncan's first choice of becoming a Grey Warden - full of enthusiasm and wonder. Not that she would ever tell Sir Gilmore that. Even though she was happy for him, she couldn't help feeling a ping of jealousy toward him because he could accept the offer where as her father took away her decision to.

Not meaning to let _the green-eyed monster_ get the better of her, she spouted out without censoring herself, "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, Gilmore? It's not like they ask you to be a Grey Warden and then poof you're a Grey Warden. Remember there's a test or ritual of some kind to prove you're worthy of becoming one."

"I know," he replied, his voice losing some of his luster, "But I always wanted to be a Grey Warden since the day Brother Aldous started teaching us about them."

Feeling like a complete ass, she quickly reassured him, "I bet you'll pass the test with flying colors, and Brother Aldous will be teaching the next generation on how the great Sir Gilmore became one of the legendary Grey Wardens."

Sir Gilmore said nothing more and remained silent as they both finally reached the entrance of the kitchen area. Hating the fact she had upset him with her callousness, she reached for his arm just as he was about to enter and said, "I'm sorry."

He gave her a questioning looked and asked, "For what?"

Skylar answered sheepishly, "For bringing up the test and sounding so insensitive about it."

Sir Gilmore smiled, "Don't worry about it Skylar, I knew you meant well." Then his smile faltered some, as he stared into her eyes, "I was just thinking. If I do become a Grey Warden, will I be allowed to pursue relationships and possibly marriage one day?"

"Maker save me!" her mind screamed out.

She was at a complete lost in what to do next. Either way she looked at it, she was going to hurt him and their friendship would be damned. She could lie to him and say she felt the same about him as he did her but sooner or later the truth would come out and frankly she couldn't lie to him. If she told him that she didn't love in that way, then their friendship would change and not in a good way. It was all she could do to not scream at him for all the stupid things he could have done - falling in love with her was the top of the list.

"There you two are!" Nan shouted the moment she opened the door and saw them standing there, startling both of them. She glared directly at Skylar while waggling her finger at her, "Your mongrel dog is in my larder again."

"He's not a mongrel, he's a purebred Mabari War Hound," Skylar said defensively.

"He's a bloody blight wolf, that's what he is," Nan retorted back, "Nothing but trouble and should be put down."

"Did you lock up the larder?" Skylar asked impatiently.

"What difference does that make _now_ when he's already in there?" Nan squawked. "That's it! Tell Teyrna Eleanor that I quit. I quit!"

"Calm down, good woman," Sir Gilmore commented gently, "We'll get the hound out."

Her eyes narrowed at Sir Gilmore and barked, "You better. There's no telling what he's doing in there. I bet you anything he's helping himself to the roast no doubt. The one I worked so hard preparing yesterday for tonight's supper."

Skylar shook her head as she walked past Nan thinking it was more her fault than Craver's for him being in the larder. He didn't have the capabilities to open a door to allow himself in there, therefore it had to be either Nan or one of her staff who left it open. Despite how smart he was, he was still a dog after all who was led by his nose and thought with his stomach. Why should he take all the blame for this mischief?

As she continued further into the kitchen area, she saw two elfin servants, a man and a woman staring helplessly at the blocked doorway with only Craver's high courters showing. She found it somewhat humorous the great distance the servants placed themselves away from him obviously afraid of him.

The man turned to her and replied nervously, "My lady, he won't let us get near the larder. Every time we do, he growls threateningly and acts like he's about to attack us."

She shook her head again thinking he wouldn't truly hurt anyone of them other than maybe nipping at them as a warning if they got too close to his food or they became a threat to her.

"My lady," the woman servant commented, "If I may be so bold and say your war hound is acting very strangely. In times past when we caught him in the larder, he never barked at least not this much but whined when he knew he was in trouble. We had no problem shooing him out especially if Nan was the one doing it."

Skylar turned her attention toward Craver noting where he was standing at. If he was going after the food that was stored in the larder, he would be more inside than blocking the doorway and wouldn't be barking while he filled his stomach. Like the elfin woman had said, he was indeed acting strange.

Knowing he rarely disobeyed her commands, she called out in an authoritative voice, "Craver, come!"

Craver stopped his barking and turned his head toward her and whined. Then just as quickly he turned back to face inside the larder again and continued his barking. It was then she realized he was trying to tell her that something was wrong.

"See he's not listening. So why are you just standing there, Skylar?" Nan snapped angrily, "Get your dog out!"

Skylar sent a silent message to Sir Gilmore with a look telling him to follow her. He gave her a slight nod letting her know he understood and turned to Nan, "We're getting him out now."

"Well hurry up about it," Nan ordered, "I haven't got all day when there is breakfast that needs to be prepared."

Skylar rolled her eyes thinking with Nan's _snap to it_ attitude, she could teach a thing or two to the military commanders or at least give them a run for their money. It was no wonder why the other servants referred to her as _the slave driver_ behind her back.

The moment she got close to Craver, he entered further into the larder, changing his barking to intense angry growls while constantly sniffing the floor. She took a quick look around, noting nothing was disturbed and everything was in one piece. If Craver did come in here to have a bite to eat, the sacks and crates filled with food would be shredded or destroyed and remnants would be scattered among the floor. It confirmed what she suspected that something was actually wrong. The problem was she couldn't see it but learned long ago to trust and rely on Craver's instincts better than her own.

She looked down at him and asked, "What are you trying to tell me, boy? What is it you sense that I cannot see?"

Sir Gilmore walked up beside her and took a quick look around himself as he commented, "He _is_ acting like he's trying to tell you something but what, I have no clue."

Just then out of nowhere, large oversize rats started emerging from the walls and charging at them. She heard the larder door close behind her, knowing it was Sir Gilmore's doing without having to tell him to do that. When it came down to fighting in a battle situation, like Craver, she and Sir Gilmore always seemed to be in sync with each other making them a formidable team.

She was thankful she still had her daggers with her as she drew them to slash at the vermin, killing them with one or two swipes of her blades. Unprepared and unarmed these rats could inflect serious damage if not death to their victims in small groups.

As the rats continued coming in waves, Craver, Sir Gilmore, and she fought valiantly leaving bloody corpses in their wake. She started worrying how many more rats would come when she knew she was tiring and it was only a matter of time before they could overpower her. From the looks of Sir Gilmore, he too was suffering her fate for his strikes of his sword weren't as quick as they were in the beginning. The only one who seemed to be fairing well was Craver, and he was acting like he was having the time of his life.

When it appeared the last of the rats were slain and no more were coming, both Skylar and Sir Gilmore looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief as they harnessed their swords and daggers back onto their backs. Craver jumped and bounced around happily with his tail wagging madly as if he knew he had done well.

Skylar laughed as she gave him well deserved loving and said, "Yes, we all know what a big hero you are, Craver, protecting the larder from those nasty rats," then she added as she looked at all the bloody corpses that littered the floor, "But Nan won't be pleased with the mess we have made."

When Craver gave a distressing whine, she gave him one last loving pat on the head and replied, "Don't worry, Craver, she'll get over it. Now that we can get you out of the larder, we can tell her the real reason why you were being such a stinker about letting no one in."

Craver responded with one happy bark and went back to his joyful prancing around.

"I wonder how they got in here," Sir Gilmore stated as he nudged one of the dead rats with his foot. "It's strange, don't you think?"

"Why would you say that?" she asked him.

"Slaying giant rats. It's like the beginning of a bad adventure tale my grandfather use to tell me. I just wonder if it's a sign or something that's all," he replied.

Skylar shook her head and laughed; "Now you're just sounding hokey."

"Am I really?" he challenged, "Then explain to me why Arl Howe's men have been delayed when they should have been here by now. What possibly gotten in their way? I mean Amaranthine is what a day or two of travel from here possibly three on the slowest horse or walking with injured or ill people. These are trained men with trained well-fit animals for the journey, there should be no excuses."

"Like I had said I was never given an explanation why Arl Howe's men haven't arrived yet," she answered defensively, "Remember I was kicked out of the Great Hall before they went over their battle plans."

"I'm sorry, my lady," Sir Gilmore replied shamefully, "I spoke out of turn."

She hated when he went all formal on her like that. Hearing him call her _my lady_ especially when they were alone was a slap to her face because of the close friendship they shared. The only times she could barely tolerate him referring to her as_ my lady_ was when they were both in the presences of her parents and Fergus and Oriana but that was because of protocol.

"Well now that the matter is solved with Craver and the larder," Sir Gilmore replied, "I'm going back to the courtyard to see if they need my help for anything."

"You aren't going to Ostagar, are you?" Skylar asked in a panic.

"No," he answered with a chuckle, "Your father asked me to stay behind. I think he figures I can keep you out of trouble why your brother and he are away unless I get recruited by the Grey Wardens."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," she huffed while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Sure you can," he chuckled once again and winked at her as he headed out of the larder, leaving her and Craver behind.

Skylar gave a quick look toward Craver and replied irritably, "And that's the reason why you're the _love_ of my life, Craver. A man is too much of a pain in the ass to deal with even one such as Gilmore who still sees me as woman who needs to be kept on a pedestal as a so called noblewoman should be. Ugh!" Then she sighed, "Come on boy, let's get out of here before Nan calls the guards on us."

The moment she and Craver stepped out of the larder, she wasn't a bit surprise to find Nan waiting there with her hands on hips and tapping her foot impatiently. "Well it's about time you two emerged out of there. What was the idea of closing the door and is there any food left? Don't you know I have a castle with hungry soldiers and people to feed?" she complained.

Skylar straightened her shoulders back and snapped back, "For your information, Nan, Craver wasn't in there eating the food. He was defending the larder from rats."

"RATS!" the elfin man squawked fearfully.

"Not those big feral rats that comes from the Wilds," the elf woman quickly added in a panic, "They can shred elves and children alike."

Nan looked accusingly at Skylar while waving her hand toward the elves, "Now look what you did, you got the servants all scared now. How am I supposed to work under these conditions? Between your good for nothing hound and those two who afraid of a little vermin, I'll be lucky to have breakfast done before the soldiers and your brother and father leave today."

Skylar rolled her eyes once again in an annoyance and turned her attention toward the servants, "Don't worry, Sir Gilmore, Craver, and I took care of them." She then gave Nan a sheepish look and replied hesitantly, "But we kind of left a mess though."

Nan shouted at the elves, "You heard Lady Skylar, go in there and clean it up. And be quick about it or I skin both of you alive!"

"The old biddy is such a slave driver," the man muttered to his fellow servant foolishly loud enough for Nan and her to overhear.

"Old biddy am I?" Nan challenged while her voice became dark and threatening, "If you both don't do what you're told, then I'll show you how much of an _old biddy _and a _slave driver_ I can be."

When the servants disappeared inside the larder while making the wise decision to remain quiet, Skylar commented loud enough for only Nan to hear, "Have you tried asking them _nicely_ to do things?"

"And make them think that _Old Nan_ has gone soft?" she scoffed, "What sort of fool do you take me as?"

Skylar shrugged and looked down at Craver who was sitting right next to her leg and muttered, "It was just a thought."

"Well it didn't work on you," she retorted back.

"Because mother and you were trying to make a _lady_ out of me," Skylar answered half jokingly.

"And look how well that turned out," Nan retorted as she stared disapprovingly at the battle gear Skylar was wearing. "You should be in one of the nice pretty dresses hanging in your closet and not in this beat up leather armor, pretending to be a soldier or something. You're a _lady_."

She sighed and shook her head, "I have to remember you're too old for a nanny and I'm just a cook now and cannot lecture you no more."

Skylar couldn't help laughing as she hugged Nan while saying, "Good old Nan, still knows how to play a good con."

Nan gave her a quick wink and stated proudly, "At least your mother and I succeeded in teaching you how to use your wits and cunning. Now off with you and take your mischievous hound with you."

As she was starting to push Skylar out of the kitchen area, Craver started to whimper and whine. She turned and glared at the war hound, "Now what's your problem?"

Skylar quickly interjected while batting her big blue eyes at Nan, "Don't Craver and I deserve a reward for killing all those rats? It was hard work, you know."

"It's most likely it had been your fool dog who led them in there in the first place," she retorted back. But after a minute or two of listening to Craver's whimpering and seeing Skylar's pouting face, she caved in while muttering, "Now who's conning who here?"

Sighing, she walked over to the fire place and grabbed a small bowl where she filled it with some beef cutlets. In her other hand, she reached for an oatmeal cookie she knew was Skylar's favorite and headed straight toward them.

She placed the bowl in front of Craver and handed the cookie to Skylar while saying to both of them, "Don't say old Nan never gave you anything."

Skylar gave her a sweet innocent smile as she spoke in a child-like voice, "Thank you, Nan-ny."

Nan rolled her eyes and waved her hands at them, "Get out of here the both of you before I call the guards," and playfully swatted Skylar's butt.

Skylar giggled as she patted her leg, signaling Craver to follow right beside her and both of them took their leave out of the kitchen area.

As she and Craver strolled past one of the doors that led to the Great Hall, she was hastily reminded of the tasking her father had given her. It was then a chill ran down her spine as if someone poured a bucket of ice water down her back and Sir Gilmore's words came hauntingly back into her mind.

She wasn't a superstitious woman by any means believing in signs and omens like the priests or mages claim too. The bout with the rats wasn't a rare occurrence, for she and Craver, on many occasions, had to kill them throughout the castle walls. Still add the questionable delay of Arl Howe's men and Fergus taking most of the army with him leaving only a handful of knights behind to defend the castle, she couldn't stop the bad feeling that seemed to be nipping at her heels.

The problem was she couldn't determine if her anxiety was directed to her father and brother facing a formidable foe which no one had dealt with in four hundred years at least in this grand scale or was it directed to the fact the castle was vulnerable to attack from the token forces that remained.

The Cousland Family was well loved and respected by the people of Ferelden as well as among the noble houses. There was even a time long ago where the Couslands were considered as a possible bloodline for the Ferelden Throne which she thanked the Maker her ancestors had enough common sense to decline. Still she was no fool to believe they didn't have enemies out there who would love an opportunity to take everything away from them. If any should decide to come out of the darkness to make their play, this would be the perfect time to strike.

Skylar's instincts automatically zeroed in on Arl Howe as a possible enemy lurking in the shadows, and just as quickly wiped the idea from her mind. Despite her misgivings and personal dislike for the man, he and her father had been friends for a very long time and fought side by side on the battlefield. From what she had heard from the veteran soldiers, bonds forged in war had unbending loyalty and brotherhood unlike any other and couldn't be broken not even by death.

Whatever caused her unease didn't change the circumstances though; therefore what was the point for her to continue to dwell on it. It wasn't like she had the power to rectify the problem. As a noblewoman, she wasn't taken seriously in her opinions unless she married a man who valued her mind and respected her for it especially in the presence of others. That is one of the big reasons why she took more of the role of the rogue than warrior to rebel against a system she felt cheated by. Not that she would ever lead on to her parents that she had those skills. She also found it easier to do things in a quiet stealthier manner to get the results she was looking for even if it meant walking a very fine line in doing so.

Deciding the best course of action was to finish the task her father given her and find Fergus. The first place she went to was back to the courtyard and began scanning the sea of faces but found no Fergus. Instead, she spotted Sir Gilmore and decided to hightail it out of there before he saw her. She didn't want to deal with another awkward moment between them to the point it may cause him to say something she would regret hearing.

Knowing the best person who would know where Fergus could be would most likely be Oriana, and she and her nephew Oren were in the family quarters in the castle. Now fully armed with a plan of attack, she and Craver started their way toward that direction.

As she and Craver got closer to the entrance of the family quarters, she was suddenly stopped in her tracks and silently swore under breath to the point even Craver whined a little. She turned to him and whispered while giving him a reassuring pat on his head, "What? It's not like you haven't heard me say _those_ words before."

It wasn't her mother Teyrna Eleanor who stopped her for continuing further, it was her companions that her mother was speaking with in front of the entrance. She had forgotten her mother was entertaining Lady Landra and her son Dairren while her husband Bann Loren was away at Ostagar.

As noble sons went in Skylar's opinion, Dairren was actually one of the few decent ones. He didn't have the normal high-brow arrogance like the normal nobles who were born with a silver spoon in their mouth and thought the world served them. He appeared to be the opposite like her and had a fascination with all types of people which he taught her that everyone had a story to tell. In another life, he would have made a perfect minstrel with his gift of song and mind of a scholar. But like her, the Maker's sense of humor cursed him with the fate of one day of inheriting his family lands and becoming the next bann. In truth, she didn't mind seeing Dairren again; it was his mother she dreaded.

The last time she had seen Lady Landra was last winter at a winter gala her parents were hosting at Highever Castle. She had managed to corner Skylar and kept her a prisoner throughout most of it with her drunken state of wine. Several people had tried to come to Skylar's aid including Sir Gilmore, giving her small reprieves but the woman was relentless. It was obvious she was on a mission, one she held in great importance, and that was trying to convince Skylar to marry Dairren. What made matters worse was when Dairren tried to come to her rescue which only encouraged his mother more.

Just as Skylar was about to sneak away to safety, Teyrna Eleanor spotted her and called out, "Skylar!"

She took a deep breath and thought to herself, "At least dealing with Lady Landra is a hell of a lot better than dealing with Arl Howe… granted not by much though," and started walking over to them.

Teyrna Eleanor was the first to greet Skylar by saying, "Seeing Craver by your side and from the peaceful silence, the matter in the larder has been solved I presume."

"Yes Mother. Craver ate the servants while Nan's head exploded," Skylar joked.

Without missing a beat, Teyrna Eleanor bantered back, "At least I know someone had a good meal. I wonder if there's anything left I can serve my guests."

"Don't worry, Nan's back to terrorizing the servants again while making one of her famous feasts. She'll make sure all of us especially the men are well fed before they head out on their journey," Skylar answered confidently. "Speaking about journeys, I was meaning to…"

Teyrna Eleanor knew where her daughter was about to go with the conversation and wasn't prepared to deal with the matter as if any time was good. She quickly interjected, cutting Skylar in mid-sentence while waving her hand toward Lady Landra, "You remember Lady Landra, don't you dear?"

Skylar had to restrain herself from stomping her foot childishly and screaming again from the top of her lungs. Instead, she plastered another one of her fake smiles and answered smoothly with her generic response, "It's nice to see you again, Lady Landra."

Lady Landra gave her a wide smile and pointed to Dairren, "And you remember my son Dairren?"

Before Skylar could respond, Dairren jumped in impatiently, "Of course she does, Mother. At the winter gala, you hounded her mercilessly about marrying me, and did a very bad job at it I might add."

As Lady Landra's face started becoming different shades of red, she rushed to defend herself, "I was feeling a bit under the weather at that time and may have taken a little too much wine to cure the ailment."

It was a well known dark secret throughout Ferelden that Lady Landra had a serious drinking problem. Her excuse for her outlandish drinking was she had a unique illness that no healing magic could alleviate and wine was the only remedy that seemed to treat it. In truth, no one was fooled by her claims accept maybe her husband Bann Loren.

Dairren turned toward Skylar and replied charmingly with a clever smile and an appreciative inviting gleam in his eye, "Each time I see you, Lady Skylar, you have gotten lovelier every time. I'm looking forward visiting with you and continuing our card game."

Skylar cocked an eyebrow at him with a questioning look on her face wondering if she misread another situation where a man was concerned. At the gala, she distinctly remembered him saying to her that he had no interest in marrying her or anybody else for that matter especially if his mother pushed so hard for it. She thought they had developed some sort of kinship of feeling trapped in their station in life and what was expected of them and who they should be with. She truly believed she would be safe with him but the inviting gleam which she recognized time and time again from men who wished to get to know her in the_ flesh_, set off warning bells in her head.

Knowing firsthand how well of a card player he was and how charismatic he could be, she questioned if the _embarrassed son_ act was just that an act or ploy to worm his way past her defenses. Either way, Dairren had her full attention and started to discreetly observe him. Sooner or later he would show his true intention which she had no doubt she would catch now that she knew what to look for. One thing she knew for sure people, in the noble class, were predictable even though they believed they were being sly, secretive, and smart about it.

"You would think it would be easy to find a suitable match for Skylar," Teyrna Eleanor spoke irritably to Lady Landra, breaking into Skylar's thoughts. "But to no avail she remains unwed."

"I can handle my own affairs, Mother," Skylar muttered displeasingly.

Teyrna Eleanor glared at her daughter and retorted, "And look how well that has worked for you. Every suitor that has come to call on you, you either hid from or ran them off."

"Or broken their noses," Skylar added silently to herself but was wise enough not to point that out loud.

Her mother as well as her father still hadn't completely forgiven her for that little confrontation with Thomas Howe despite the fact the little maggot deserved it. The only two who supported her in her action and wished they could have done it themselves were Fergus and Sir Gilmore.

The only other time she gotten into a worse altercation with a noble's son other than Thomas was with Sedgwick Aimsley, and Craver did most of the damage to him than her. It was all anybody could do to keep Fergus, Sir Gilmore, and her parents from killing him.

Instead her parents sought out justice and went to King Cailan. For his punishment, Sedgwick was stripped of all his titles and wealth and was even supposed to be publicly flogged in the middle of the open market area in Denerim. Before the flogging could be carried out, Sedgwick managed to mysteriously disappear which in turn caused a big stir in the Highever Castle.

Until recently, Teyrn Cousland had Skylar under constant guard in fear of Sedgwick possibly trying to retaliate against her. She hated having bodyguards constantly at her heels and having what little freedom to do as she please being taken away from her. The only positive thing she could say about the _blight_, at least it pulled away the attention from her and she no longer had to deal with the escort.

Again her mother's words brought her back to the conversation that was before her. "I swear, Landra," Teyrna Eleanor said in dismay, "I would like to have another grandchild before I die." Then she shook her head, "I just fear that Skylar guards herself a little too much to the point she wouldn't see a good man even if the Maker himself placed him before her."

"Teyrna Eleanor, you should be proud your daughter has a mind of her own as well as the spirit to back it up," Dairren defended. Then he turned and gave the look Skylar had been waiting for where he no longer saw her as a friend but a prize he thought he had won and said, "Any man would be proud to have her by his side especially one so beautiful and brilliant as she is."

Skylar was about to tell Dairren to go soak his head when she spotted a pretty petite blond woman standing back from the rest of group. She didn't miss the daggers shooting out of the woman's eyes that were directed at her or the angry glances she was giving Dairren. Playing on a hunch, Skylar nodded in the woman's general direction and asked casually, "Who's the woman standing over there?"

Lady Landra was the first to answer while waving the woman over to join them, "This is my _lady-in-waiting _ Iona. Come on over here, dear. Don't be shy and say hello to Teyrna Eleanor and her daughter Lady Skylar."

When Iona approached them, Skylar had to bite back the laughter that threatened to burst out into the open. Dairren's whole stance had changed immediately from trying to be a suave man who thought he had her eating out of his hand to a little boy who was staring at his shoes because he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The hunch she had hit right on the nose because she had no doubt Dairren had something going on with Iona in the _personal nature_. The question remained was will Iona be foolish enough to allow him to continue to _plow her fields_ especially when he made a play towards her?

"Well Eleanor," Lady Landra replied while rubbing her forehead, "I think I should retire to my room before breakfast. I'm starting to feel a little under the weather."

"Do you wish me to accompany you, my lady," Iona asked Lady Landra.

"No dear," she quickly said dismissing her, "You should look around the castle."

Dairren's face shot up and answered, "Ah yes, that's not a bad idea. The Couslands have a wonderful study filled with books and lore. I can show you where it is, Iona."

If looks could kill, the one Iona gave Dairren at that moment would have had him lying on the ground withering in pain. Still she answered in a cool and refined voice, "Thank you, Lord Dairren, I would like that."

When Dairren and Iona headed toward the study and Lady Landra disappeared behind the door to the guest quarters, Skylar finally let go of the laughter she was holding in while her mother stood glaring at her.

"What's so funny?" Teyrna Eleanor demanded.

"Watching Dairren squirm like that especially when Iona joined us," Skylar answered between gasps of air and wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Skylar, really?" she huffed irritably and quickly added, "I saw nothing of the sort."

"Of course you didn't, Mother, not with eyes of a hawk such as yours," Skylar commented dryly calling her mother's bluff.

Teyrna Eleanor sighed, "I was just hoping after the time you two spent at the gala…"

"For what?" she challenged, "That Dairren and I would fall madly in love and get married?" She shook her head and remarked sourly, "Maybe you should have added the handsome dowry Father and you set aside for me as more of an incentive for him to try harder to lie his way into my heart. Not like it's a big secret among the single noblemen who wants to increase their wealth."

She glared at her daughter and threw an empty threat, "I have a good mind to speak with your father and take your dowry away."

Skylar's face lit up, "Promise? That would make my life so much easier. Then I won't have to, as you say, hide from the suitors or scare them off."

Teyrna Eleanor couldn't help chuckling and threatened teasingly, "Maybe we should double your dowry just for spite because you're such an ungrateful child."

"Ouch," Skylar playfully groaned, "If you do that, I will have a king knocking at the castle gates begging me to marry him. Dear Maker, perish the thought."

Teyrna Eleanor's face suddenly became serious and etched with concern. She placed both of her hands lovingly on each side of Skylar's face and said, "Darling, I just want you to be happy like your father and I and Fergus and Oriana. You know that don't you?"

Skylar nodded and answered solemnly, "I _do _know that, Mother, but unfortunately I'm not going to find it here not within these walls. I need to be free to travel and be something other than Lady Skylar Cousland. I need to be just Skylar. It worked for Fergus when he found Oriana. Why won't you let me have the same opportunity?"

Teyrna Eleanor pulled back and sighed, "Even though you're a noblewoman, you're still a woman. It's not the same for you as it is for your brother."

"I can take care of myself pretty well, and I have Craver watching my back," Skylar said heatedly. "Speaking of watching people's backs, I should be going with Father and Fergus to Ostagar."

Here it was the dreaded argument Teyrna Eleanor knew was coming especially once Skylar emerged from the Great Hall after talking with Bryce. Knowing she was on shaky ground because if she didn't handle this right, Skylar would storm off and try to do something crazy like runaway to Ostagar by herself. She needed to keep a level head and try to reason with her daughter.

"Your duty is here," she said gently, "While your father and brother are away defending Ferelden, it is our duty to make sure to keep the region of Highever safe until their return."

"But Mother, I have a bad feeling about this battle in Ostagar," Skylar pleaded.

"I do too," Teyrna Eleanor admitted, "But that doesn't change what _we _are needed for. Your father is counting on you to keep order in Highever and your brother is counting on you to keep Oriana and Oren safe."

Skylar sighed, "With a small handful of knights?"

Teyrna Eleanor gave her a sly smile, "I've seen you do a lot more with a lot less especially when you use your cunning mind and wit to solve problems."

She could see her daughter determination of going to battle waning against the duty she brought forth to her attention. Bringing up one last point she hoped would not come true, she stated, "I know you long for adventure, my darling girl, but right now it's not the time. With this _blight_ happening in the south and all the focus going there, there are still some people out there who would try to take advantage of it. We need a strong mind such as yours to lead us if a situation like that should arise."

Skylar sighed, "I understand, Mother."

"You know that I love you, don't you?" her mother asked gently.

Skylar smiled, "Of course I do." Then she sighed again, "It's just so frustrating that's all. Part of me wishes I was born a man."

She understood exactly Skylar's frustration more than Skylar would have believed, for she had felt the same at Skylar's age. She thought because of her arranged marriage to Bryce Cousland at a very young age; she would never know love or would be seen more than just a woman as a status symbol like her friend Landra. Bryce not only won her heart and gave his freely to her; he made sure she was seen as his equal as they ruled Highever together and made every decision jointly.

She wanted that for both of her children and that was the reason why she and Bryce never agreed to any arranged marriages for Fergus or Skylar. They both wanted to give them the opportunity to find their own mates but unfortunately Skylar was proving to being difficult at best in finding hers.

"You know about the Grey Warden being here?" Skylar asked, changing the subject.

Teyrna Eleanor nodded, "Your father had mentioned it and said he's a very nice and honorable man." She paused for a moment and her eyes quickly narrowed on Skylar accusingly, "You're not thinking of trying to join the Grey Wardens, are you?"

"No, Father put a stop to that," Skylar answered sourly. Then she quickly added before her mother could go into another lecture, "Actually I believe he's looking at recruiting Sir Gilmore."

"Really? Well Sir Gilmore will make a fine Grey Warden," she replied, "But it's a pity though."

"Why?" Skylar asked. Then she noticed the starry look in her mother's eyes and quickly stated, "Maker's breath! The idea of marrying Sir Gilmore is like me marrying Fergus. Yuck!"

"I think Sir Gilmore fancies you," she pointed out.

Skylar violently shook her head and stated, "Don't go there, Mother. I beg you!"

"Has he said anything to you about how he feels?" Teyrna Eleanor asked gently noticing the sudden distress in her daughter's eyes.

Skylar shook her head again and sighed sadly, "No he hasn't come right out and said it but truth be told, I don't want him to."

"Why not?" Teyrna Eleanor questioned.

"Because, Mother, I don't feel the same about him. I wished I did because it would make things easier but…" Skylar replied miserably.

Her mother nodded in understanding, "But he doesn't make your heart race."

"Exactly," she answered feeling some of the weight being lifted off her shoulders. Then she added in a quiet whisper voicing her own fears, "Maybe I am incapable of falling in love."

Her mother pulled her into arms and gave her a loving squeeze, "Nonsense, Skylar. You have a very generous giving heart one even the Maker would be proud of creating and that's why you guard it so much. You'll find a man worthy of such a treasure because if he tarnishes your love, he will answer to me."

"I love you, Mother," Skylar said and gave her another big hug. "Now that all this sappiness is over, do you know where Fergus is?"

"If he's not with his men in the courtyard then it's more than likely he's with Oriana and Oren in the family quarters," her mother answered. "It might be wise for you to say goodbye to him before he leaves."

Skylar nodded, "I was planning to but I also have a message for him from Father."

"Well I've kept you long enough then," Teyrna Eleanor replied. "Go do what your father asks and we'll talk soon."

Skylar once again patted her leg to signal Craver to follow her as she made her way through the entrance to the family quarters. She found it ironic she was right back where she started from since the moment her father summoned her to the Great Hall.

The door to her brother's quarters was opened enough where she could see him holding Oriana in a loving embrace. Little Oren ran around them swinging a wooden sword, Skylar had specially made for his fifth birthday two weeks earlier, chasing after monsters he could only see and cutting them down to size. The sight of seeing Fergus so happy and so content always warmed Skylar's heart even though she felt a bit envious of what he had.

When she watched Oriana finally step away from Fergus, Skylar thought it was the best time to make her presence known even though she hated intruding on their private moment. "Should I take Oren with me and leave you two alone to continue your mushiness without having to make Oren and I nauseous watching it?" she teased.

Fergus turned to her and laughed, "Just you wait. One day, baby sister, you'll find a man who can handle you and therefore you won't be bothered by all this _mushiness_."

Skylar rolled her eyes and answered defiantly, "I prefer my freedom, dear brother."

Oriana giggled, "That's probably what he said too I'm betting before he met me."

"You're right my love, until you saved me from my wicked self," Fergus answered and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Really should I leave you two alone?" Skylar asked again but this time being serious about it while feeling more like some interloper instead of being family.

"Nonsense," Oriana answered, "He's your brother before he became my husband. You should spend time with him before he is off on his way."

"Why would I want to do that? Don't you know I like you better, Oriana," Skylar teased and winked at Fergus.

Fergus laughed whole heartedly, "Well it's a good thing that she's staying then."

"I wish I was going with you and Father," Skylar stated sincerely.

Fergus wrapped his free arm around Skylar's shoulders while his other arm continued to hold Oriana near him. Here were two of the three women he adored most in this world; each held a special place in his heart. He turned to Skylar and replied honestly and proudly, "I wish you were going too, Skylar. We would make a formidable force to be reckoned with and send those darkspawn back to the darkest pits where they belong."

Oriana laughed which caused the hackles on the back of Skylar's neck to rise as she replied, "In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle is unheard of."

Fergus felt Skylar stiffen beside him, knowing the comment Oriana had made irked her even though Oriana meant no harm by it. Even after six years of marriage to him and living in Highever Castle with his family, Oriana never truly understood Skylar's fascination of wearing leather armor, carrying weapons, and fighting along trained soldiers. She was raised with the belief that a woman's place was in the home raising the children and keeping order in the household. As a noblewoman, she felt her duties were also taking care of the people of Highever with a soft spot for the orphans and elderly making sure they were well looked after.

Knowing how to unruffled Skylar's feathers, he said teasingly to his wife, "From what I heard Antivian woman are quite dangerous."

"Only with poison and kindness, dear husband," she bantered back with a wink.

Fergus turned to Skylar and chuckled, "This is from the woman who serves me my tea."

"Papa, will you bring me back a real sward?" Oren asked, looking hopeful at him.

"That's sword, Oren," Fergus corrected as he kneeled in front of his son. "And I'll bring you back one of the finest swords from the battlefield."

"Is it true you're going to battle monsters and not bad people?" Oren asked.

"My heart stops in fear of what you may be facing," Oriana said solemnly as her voice started to quiver.

"Hush, love, you'll frighten the boy," Fergus commented gently as he stood up. "As I told you from what I've heard that the battles in the south are going good. This might not even be a real _blight_ just a large darkspawn raid."

"Well this war couldn't end fast enough for my taste," Oriana commented bitterly. "I wish it was over yesterday."

Fergus smiled and answered confidently, "Don't you worry, love, I'll be back before you know it."

Skylar remained quiet despite the fact she had heard differently about the battles in the south. Yes, King Cailan's army had won some but the horde still kept coming with more darkspawn replacing those who had fallen. It made her wonder if Fergus knew something that she didn't or did he say that just to calm the fears of both his wife and son.

"Did you know there's a Grey Warden here?" Skylar replied thinking it might be something better to talk about.

"Did he fly in here on his griffon?" Oren asked in awe. "I always wanted to see a griffon."

Oriana looked down at Oren and scolded lightly, "Oren, you know there are no longer any griffons around."

Completely ignoring his mother, Oren replied more to himself than to those who stood around him, "I would also like to see a dragon."

"Oren!" Oriana exclaimed, "Dragons eat people."

"I know," Oren answered, "But I could slay them with my sward of truthiness."

Skylar bit back the smile from her lips as Oriana turned accusingly at her husband and replied dryly, "He's definitely _your_ son."

Fergus cleared his throat uncomfortable and looked at Skylar, "You said something about a Grey Warden?"

Following his lead, Skylar smiled, "Yes, his name is Duncan. He's looking at recruiting Sir Gilmore."

"If I was him," Fergus stated proudly, "I would have my eye on you, baby sister, not that Mother would allow it."

"It was Father who was the one who killed the idea of me joining this time, not Mother," Skylar said bitterly, "But you're right, she wouldn't allow it anymore than Father would and just remind me once again where my duties lie." As if it was an afterthought, Skylar commented, "Speaking about duties, Father wanted me to tell you to go ahead and ride out with the troops to Ostagar, and he and Arl Howe will join you tomorrow."

Fergus's playfulness was quickly replaced with anger, "The Arl's men still haven't arrived yet? You would think they're going backwards or something." Then he sighed, "Well in any case, I need to round up all the men and get going then. It's going to be tiresome killing all those darkspawn on my own."

"Well I hope you weren't planning of leaving before you said farewell to your mother and I," Teyrn Cousland replied as he entered Fergus's and Oriana's room with Teyrna Eleanor by his side.

Skylar shook her head and replied, "Father, if you were planning of seeing Fergus before he left, you could have delivered your message to him personally."

Teyrn Cousland laughed, "And miss seeing both my children together before I leave, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Oriana started to pray out loud, "Maker, watch over us all and protect our husbands, fathers, brothers, and sons who are about to engage in battle."

"And make sure there's plenty of wenches and ale for everyone," Fergus spouted out with a chuckle and quickly amended that when he saw the teasing glare shooting out of his wife's eyes, "For the men, of course."

"Fergus!" Oriana squawked while shaking her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you just said that in front of your mother."

"What's a wench? Is that what you use to pull the bucket out of the well?" Oren asked innocently.

Skylar was about to answer yes to Oren's question, when her father decided to step in, "A wench is a woman who serves ale or drinks a lot of it herself."

This time it was Teyrna Eleanor who sounded horrified, "Bryce!" and shook her head and laughed while looking at Oriana, "There are times I feel like I live with three little boys instead of one. I'm just thankful that I have two daughters to help keep me sane."

Fergus pulled his mother into his arms and squeeze her tight, "I'm going to miss you, Mother dear." Again he turned to Skylar, "Make sure you watch out for them and keep them safe."

"It's you who's going to need watching out for," Skylar remarked teasingly.

"She's right," Oriana agreed, "So Fergus, if you get yourself hurt, I'll never forgive you."

Fergus gave Oriana a quick kiss on the lips and answered, "Now there's an incentive for keeping safe."

Teyrn Cousland looked sadly at his son, "I hate to break up this long farewell but it's time for you to go, son."

Fergus nodded and gave his wife one last lingering kiss and embraced her hard within his arms. He then turned to his son and kneeled once again in front of him. He pulled the boy to him and hugged him close while kissing the top of his head.

Not willing to part from Fergus, Oriana and Oren walked on either side as him escorting him down the stairs and out to the courtyard with their parents and Skylar walking behind them.

The moment the Couslands entered the courtyard presenting a unified front, everyone stood at attention. Teyrn Cousland stood out on a small makeshift balcony addressing his people with inspiring words as Teyrna Eleanor and Fergus stood on either side of him.

Skylar, who hated being in front of big crowds and the center of attention, stood in the background trying to blend in until her father told the people that she would be in charge in his absence. It was then she found herself being shoved to the forefront by her mother and Oriana. She wanted to bolt but instead she stood firmly by her father's side wishing he would hurry up while presenting the strong and fearless leader façade.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Duncan stood off to the side and watched silently as everyone were saying the last of their farewells to one another before the soldiers headed out toward Ostagar. His eyes were automatically drawn to Skylar and found her talking with a small group of men. From what he had heard about her from discreet inquiries he made, he was pleased to know she still had the same admirable character and courage when she was a teenage girl that impressed he so much to notice her.

Even though Sir Gilmore had proven to be an honorable man worthy of the Grey Warden title, Duncan's instincts demanded he needed Skylar. He could have pushed for the _Right of Conscription_ ordering Skylar to join the Grey Wardens but he had the feeling it would cause more harm than good. He didn't want to alienate the Couslands, for they were one of the great supporters of the Grey Wardens, next to the king. With the _Blight_ coming, he needed all the allies he could get. In truth, he wasn't completely sure if Skylar was the one of the two he was supposed to find.

Unlike finding the first one as if the Maker himself pointed him out to Duncan, the second one appeared to be trickier to locate. The only way he would know for sure if Skylar was the one he seeked, he had to have her do the JoiningRitual. To his dread, it seemed highly unlikely it would happen.

He could feel deep down in his bones that time was running out. For what, he didn't know exactly but it plagued him like the horrid dreams he was experiencing once again. He knew he had to act quickly and make no mistakes for the consequences wouldn't be his to face. There was no question in his mind he wouldn't be around and those he recruited would be the ones dealing with the outcome.

He hated feeling so helpless and having his hands tied in such a way forcing him to make decisions he would rather not have to. But as a Grey Warden, he understood the dire need of doing whatever it takes to defeat the _Blight_ even if it means making enemies for the greater good. If something didn't change in the next couple of days while he stayed at Highever Castle, he would approach Skylar and try to recruit her directly. He had to have her at Ostagar in five nights before King Cailan's great battle as a newly joined Grey Warden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A bloodcurdling scream pierced the night's air causing Skylar to abruptly sit up straight in her bed. She wasn't sure if the scream was real or residue from her nightmare when she heard Craver's intense growling. It was then she noticed he was gone from her bed which was a rare thing for him to do.

Feeling suddenly on edge, she quickly got out of bed and went in search for Craver. She found him standing in front of the door in his defensive stance while his growls got more angry and intense. Acting on Craver's instinct that something was terribly wrong; she raced to put her battle gear on.

Just as she harnessed her two daggers to her back, her bedroom door flew open and two armored men with bloody swords came crashing in. Craver lunged at the first man, taking him down to the floor before he could start swinging his sword to defend himself. Skylar drew both of her daggers out and quickly engaged the other man before he could attack Craver. In no time, both Craver and she killed both of the intruders when another set of men armed with swords attacked them.

Unlike the first two who weren't prepared for the ambush and were easily dispatched, these two men were ready for her and Craver. Each swipe Skylar made with one of her daggers, the man would parry and deflect her blows. It was clearly obvious the man was a better fighter than her, and she knew if she and Craver were going to live through this, she would have to fight dirty.

As the soldier was about to strike her with his blade to make a fatal blow, she tucked and rolled just in time to get out of the way. Now having the advantage, she used her speed and agility to quickly get up and jumped on the soldier's back while slitting his throat killing him instantly.

Her eyes automatically went in search for Craver and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him ripping the other soldier's throat out. Normally that grizzly scene would have made her queasy but the fact these men not only invaded her home but tried to kill them made her lustful for revenge.

"Skylar, are you alright?" Teyrna Eleanor called out as she raced toward her.

Again Skylar breathed another sigh of relief thankful her mother was still alive while noticing she was wearing her battle gear and was armed with her bow and arrows. "I was going to ask you the same thing," she replied.

"I'm fine, darling. They couldn't get through the door," her mother answered.

As Skylar started rummaging through the bodies, taking coins and anything else she found of value, she heard her mother gasp in shock. Expecting a lecture on how it's not _lady-like_ to take from the dead, she stopped cold in her tracks when her mother said appallingly, "These are Arl Howe's men."

Skylar took a closer look at the men who attacked her and Craver. She noted that each one of them wore harden leather armor but none of the boots, gloves, body armor itself, and helmets seemed to match as a full uniformed set. There was also no insignia, nothing to identify them. They looked more like a group of bandits than soldiers.

She turned toward Teyrna Eleanor and asked, dreading the answer she already had a sinking feeling she knew, "Are you sure, Mother?"

Teyrna Eleanor walked over to one of the corpse and pointed at him, "Yes! I recognize this man as one of Howe's personal guard. In fact, he was the one that Howe sent out right after the evening meal to see what was keeping his men." Then she looked at Skylar, "You don't think his men were delayed on _purpose_, do you?"

Before Skylar could response to that, she watched Teyrna Eleanor's face turn from questioning to complete horror and gasped, "Bryce!" She ran up to her and frantically grabbed at her shoulders, "Have you seen your father?"

To her own distress, she shook her head, "No, I haven't seen him since he sent me to retire early for the night because of the busy day tomorrow."

"The last time I've seen him, he and Arl Howe were in The Great Hall…" she started and then turned to the man she had identified, "Waiting for that man to return with news." Her head shot back around to face Skylar again and replied panic stricken, "We need to find him!"

Using her most soothing voice she could muster while trying to shove down her own fear, she said gently, "Calm down, Mother. We need to see if Oriana and Oren are alright."

"You're right, darling," her mother answered. Skylar automatically took the lead position as she, her mother, and Craver headed toward Fergus's room. She didn't have to prompt Craver to follow her for he was right by her side doing exactly what a trained Mabari War Hound was suppose to do in the battlefield.

She feared what she was going to find but silently prayed Oriana and Oren were still alive. Any hope she may have had was ripped away when she found her brother's door unlocked. She turned to her mother and Craver and silently signaled them to wait. When Teyrna Eleanor nodded and Craver sat down in his spot alert and ready, she turned back toward the door. The creaking sound of the door's hinges caused her to cringe inside as she slowly pushed it open. She listened very intently for any sound that may alert her that someone was lurking in the shadows ready to pounce on her but only heard dead silence. Taking a deep breath, she pushed further into the room and rushed to cover her mouth from screaming out loud at the horrid sight.

Bathed in moonlight from the window and laying in a pool of their own blood were the lifeless bodies of Oriana and Oren. Oriana's throat was slit and her clothes were viciously torn away from her body exposing her breasts. It appeared to Skylar her attackers were looking for more from her other than just her death. Shame consumed her as the realization the scream that woke her up must have come from Oriana when she was killed, and she wasn't there to protect them like she had promised Fergus.

Forcing herself to look at Oren's body, she spotted what had killed him. There was a nasty diagonal slash that went from his right shoulder down the middle of his chest to the left side of his hip. He still had his wooden sword clutched in his little hand as if he was ready to fight and defend his mother.

"My little Oren!" Teyrna Eleanor exclaimed in grief behind her.

Before Skylar could stop her, Teyrna Eleanor shoved passed her and kneeled at the bodies, not caring their blood was staining her knees. "Poor Fergus, he will be devastated when he hears the news," she cried, "What type of man orders the slaughter of innocence?"

"I'll make them pay, Mother," Skylar promised angrily, "I'll make them _all_ pay for this!"

Her mother quickly got up and faced her, "Arl Howe isn't taking hostages. He means to kill us all. We need to find your father and get out of here quickly."

Skylar replied, "Go back to your room and gather what you need and anything of value we can use on the road. I'll meet you back here in the main room."

"Where are you going, darling?" Teyrna Eleanor asked in concern, as she started to leave to go to her room.

"I need to grab a few things out of my room," Skylar answered.

Just before she left Oriana's and Oren's room, she gently took the wooden sword out of the little boy's hand and slid it into her belt. She was thankful Oriana still wore her wedding ring and took it as well. She knew Fergus would want these things and it was the least she could do for him when she failed to protect them. In one last act of preserving their dignities in their deaths, she covered both of them up with a blanket.

After she was done, she rushed back to her room. She went straight to a wooden chest where she kept a leather pack that held a sharpening stone for her blades, a few health potions, and an injury kit and retrieved it. As she poured the valuables she had collected from the dead soldiers into the pack and swung it over her shoulder, the irony wasn't lost on her that this was the pack she intended on taking with her when she thought she was going to Ostagar. She also grabbed a small bag that contained all her lock picking tools and hooked it onto her belt for easy access.

When she and Craver arrived once again in the main room of the family quarters, Teyrna Eleanor was anxiously waiting for them with a few items in her arms and a small coin purse. "I figure these items would be good enough to sell to merchants if we need the coin to survive," Teyrna Eleanor commented as she placed them in Skylar's pack.

Skylar nodded pleased in how her mother's cunning mind worked. She wasn't a bit surprise though for her mother, back in the day when the Orlesians occupied Ferelden, was a rebel fighter along with her father and learned many skills on the road to survive.

Knowing their time was short before more men came looking for their missing comrades; they raced down the hall into the guest quarters. They found Lady Landra first dead in her bed with an empty wine bottle on the nightstand. In Iona's room, she wasn't a bit surprised seeing Dairren and Iona lying next to each other naked. It was their murders that disturbed her. One thing was for certain, her mother was right about Arl Howe meaning to kill all of them and his men were being extremely thorough about it.

"I shouldn't have invited Landra or her son to stay with us or they would still be alive," Teyrna Eleanor grieved as she stood in the hallway where she could still see the bodies of her friend and son.

"Mother, now isn't the time to mourn. We got to focus on saving who we can and getting out of here alive," Skylar said gently as she dragged her mother with her toward the door that would lead them out into the main outside corridors of the castle.

The moment they stepped outside, they could hear the warning bells being rung and swords clashing against swords in the far distance. Dark smoke bellowed in the night sky while smells of burning flesh and wood perminated the air. Skylar stood there shell-shocked; thinking only several hours before everything was at peace and right with the world despite of the threat of the darkspawn. Now it was a bloody nightmare she wished someone could wake her from. She violently shook her head while mentally chastising herself to pull herself together like she had done with her mother moments earlier.

"It sounds like Arl Howe's men have broken through," Teyrna Eleanor replied solemnly.

"Then it's safe to say they are no longer delayed," Skylar added bitterly. "Any suggestions how we should proceed?"

Her mother thought for a moment and answered, "There's a secret servants' entrance in the larder. If we don't find your father in the Great Hall, he would go there. We also need go to the vault. The Cousland's family sword mustn't fall into Arl Howe's hands; it should cut off his deceitful head."

Skylar nodded in complete agreement. There was no way she would allow that bastard's bloody fingers have the pleasure of touching such an honorable blade as her family's sword. If one thing had to escape this horrid night, it would have to be the sword.

As she looked around trying to get her bearings, she found herself at a complete lost. Under normal circumstances, she knew exactly where the vault was and how to get there but with all the chaos and destruction, nothing seemed the same. She turned to her mother for guidance and without a word, her mother took point.

Just as they turned into another corridor, a man she recognized as one of the groundskeepers came running toward them in a panic while screaming out for help. Before her mother or she could do anything to aid him, he was violently struck down with an arrow killing him on the spot.

Seeing another unless and merciless killing before her eyes, enraged Skylar and heightened her bloodlust even more. Without thinking what she could be running into, she went charging into a hornet's nest of soldiers - slashing and stabbing the first one she came to, taking him by surprise. Craver, who was right on her heels, took out the soldier next her ripping him to pieces. She wasn't even aware of her mother's arrows flying about her head but only the end results of men dropping like flies all around her from the kill shots.

When she pulled her dagger from the last fallen soldier who was choking on his own blood, Teyrna Eleanor ran up to her and hugged her. "Skylar!" she shouted angrily as she pushed Skylar away, "Don't ever do that again! You could have gotten yourself killed."

It took Skylar a moment to register what she had done and suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She raced to one of the castle's walls just as the bile escaped from her mouth and started heaving. It was then her former training master Sinclair's voice rang out in her head, reminding her harshly that losing one's head in battle and acting so reckless is a sure way to die. She knew she couldn't die not when her mother and Craver were counting on her for getting them out alive and Maker willing, so was her father.

"Get it together, Skylar!" she could hear him shouting at her as if he was standing right next to her. "Fall back on your training and let your instincts take control. And for Maker's sake, use that brain of yours that's full of wit and cunning instead of acting like it's an empty skull. Are you a fighter or a coward?"

Skylar stood up straight and fought the last of the nausea while wiping her chin. She was a fighter, damn it! She wasn't about to give up nor give in to defeat. She was going to get her family to safety and bring Arl Howe to justice but after that was done; she would allow herself to fall apart but not before.

She turned to Teyrna Eleanor who was watching her with concern and said with a new sense of battle-calm, "Mother, scavenge whatever you can find off those bodies and then we need to get to the vault. After that, we find Father."

Teyrna Eleanor stared at her for a moment eyes filled with pride and nodded. When she had seen Skylar getting sick, she feared that Skylar might crumble knowing it was her first real combat situation like she herself had done during her first life and death fight. Instead she watched her darling girl become the woman Bryce and her had hoped and raised her to be – strong, capable, and have a will and spirit that never stop fighting regardless of the odds.

Knowing she was wasting precious time they didn't have, she hurried and gathered what valuable things she could find off the dead soldiers. As she place the items into Skylar's pack, she worried the weight would be too much for Skylar to carry and hinder her in defending herself.

"Darling," Teyrna Eleanor gently asked, "Can you fight with all this stuff?"

Skylar nodded, "Yes Mother, I can." Then she smiled confidently, "When we're on the road and hungry, we'll be thankful having this stuff to trade or sell," and added with a sober tone in her voice, "We need this stuff."

Teyrna Eleanor sighed, "I know but if the weight is too much I…"

"No Mother," Skylar stopped her, "I need your aim to be sharp and true. If you carried the pack it will throw you off."

Skylar watched her mother reluctantly agree with her about not carrying the pack. She wouldn't admit to her that the pack did slow down her agility and speed in which was her greatest advantage against her foes but she believed in Craver and her mother's shooting to make up the difference. If the pack got too much, she would empty some of the loot but she wanted to be prepared for all kinds of situations and the coin that came from the loot guarantee safety if not survival.

Teyrna Eleanor once again took the lead while Skylar and Craver followed closely behind. When they finally reached the vault, they saw two of their guards fighting valiantly against a small group of Arl Howe's soldiers and were on the verge of being overcome.

Skylar watched Teyrna Eleanor raise her bow and take aim at one of the soldiers. She quickly stopped her signaling her to wait for her and Craver to sneak up on the enemy. When Skylar backstabbed the first soldier killing him instantly and Craver helped her with the next soldier, her mother began shooting her arrows into the rest of the group. By the time it was over, Howe's men didn't know what hit them which was exactly what Skylar wanted.

"Thank the Maker you came, your ladyships," one of the guards said in relief, "We didn't know how much longer we could hold them off."

"Have you seen the Teyrn?" Teyrna Eleanor asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

Both of the guards looked at each other in dismay while one of them answered, "I'm sorry, my ladyship, we haven't seen anyone since our captain told us to stay here and defend the vault until reinforcements came."

Before Skylar could question further, the other guard added, "Just before the fight broke out, I heard one of them ordering some of the other soldiers to get back to the Great Hall to help bring the gate down while they dispatch us."

Skylar turned to her mother and replied sourly, "That makes sense. Take the heart of the castle and the rest will fall."

Teyrna Eleanor looked at both of her men, "Are you hurt? Do you need some healing?"

Again both of the soldiers looked at each other and then turned back to her and shook their heads. It was then Skylar took charge and told them go straight to the Great Hall and kill any bastard that wasn't one of their own. In unison, the guards answered proudly, "Yes sir," and raced toward the Great Hall.

Skylar went to the door and true to the guards' word; it was still intact and locked. The problem was the lock was one that she couldn't pick and there was no way she could break the door down with just her mother and her.

Even though the thought made her raw inside of leaving the family sword behind, she was about to walk away when her mother said while holding out the key, "Here darling, you'll need the key to get in."

Relief flooded her as she raced toward Teyrna Eleanor and gave her a big kiss while taking the key. The moment the door was unlocked, they hurried inside grabbing the family sword and anything else they could find. Skylar even found a larger pack where she placed her smaller one into knowing it was close to its full capacity.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted a chest hiding in the corner and went straight for it. When she tried to open it, she found it locked and automatically went for the pouch that held her lock picking tools. The lock itself was a little more complex comparatively speaking to the average locks she practiced on but it was still no match for her skills. In no time, she heard the familiar click of the tumblers and the chest popped open.

What she found in the chest didn't hold any real value but to a Cousland, it was priceless. There were scrolls and books documenting the Cousland's bloodline as well as her mother's family bloodline as far back before Ferelden became its own nation. There were other trinkets in the chest - baby shoes she suspected that once belonged to Fergus and her, swatches of cloth, and small family portraits. Things she knew her mother treasured. As she closed the chest and made sure it was locked, she wished she could bring the chest with them. The idea of leaving it behind for Arl Howe to destroy broke her heart.

In one last act of trying to preserve the chest, Skylar grabbed articles of rags and anything they weren't taking to hide it. She hoped by doing this it will keep it safe until she, her parents, and Fergus can reclaim their castle.

"Where did you learn to pick locks?" Teyrna Eleanor asked.

Skylar spun around and faced her mother nervously, "Ah… what makes you think I pick locks?"

Teyrna Eleanor's eyes narrowed, "Because I just watched you do it with that chest," and then she pointed at the picks in Skylar's hands, "And what are those… lock picks? Where on earth did you manage to get those?"

"Well… um…" Skylar started, not sure what to say.

"Skylar, really," her mother replied while shaking her head. "A _lady_ in your station shouldn't possess the skills of a rogue."

"There good skills to have," Skylar answered weakly.

"We'll discuss this later," Teyrna Eleanor commented evenly, "Now we need find your father," and started heading toward the door, ending the conversation.

Skylar stood there for a moment feeling completely chastised. It was obvious to her that her mother was clearly upset in discovering her daughter's _special _skills, and if she didn't know any better possibly disappointed. That was one thing Skylar never wanted to do was disappoint her parents and Fergus or let them down.

She looked down at Craver, who was sitting next to her leg, and muttered bitterly, "I'm doing such a good job of failing that tonight."

She tapped her leg and Craver and she both raced after Teyrna Eleanor. They found her speaking to another one of their guards outside of the vault. The only things Skylar could pick out of the conversation were there was heavy fighting in the Great Hall and Teyrn Bryce was wounded.

Not bothering to wait around to hear anymore, Skylar started running toward the Great Hall. She didn't have to look back to see if her mother or Craver were following her for she had no doubt they would.

The closer they got to the Great Hall, the sounds of clashing swords and shouting intensified signifying this was the heart of the battle. There was one voice that stood out above the rest and that was Sir Gilmore's. Even though she couldn't make out his orders, she knew the tone of his voice telling her he was in deep trouble.

Pushing back the panic and fear of what she might find while trying to retain the battle-calm and not lose her head in battle, she rushed to one set of doors leading to the Great Hall and burst through them. There she saw Sir Gilmore and a couple of his fellow knights that stayed behind fighting several of Howe's men while three more knights held the main wooden gate from crashing in from the outside assault.

Now armed with the family sword which gave Skylar a longer reach than her daggers but still kept one of them in her other hand, she joined the fight. It was a perfect setup that even she couldn't have planned any better. Sir Gilmore and his knights kept the attention of the enemy soldiers while she did sneak attacks and backstabs causing critical if not fatal damage. It worked like a charm until the soldiers wised up and realized she was vital threat.

The next thing she knew a pair of large strong arms snaked around her from behind, lifting off her feet, and suddenly slamming her hard onto the stone floor to the point her bones rattled knocking the wind out of her. She was so stunned by the blow, she didn't have time to defend or protect herself from the kick to her midsection which made it more difficult for her to breathe. As she tried to crawl away from her attacker, her ponytail was viciously yanked backwards and upwards causing her head to follow the same direction making her back arch uncomfortably and pulling her up to her knees.

It was then she knew she was in serious trouble. In a matter of seconds of being taken off guard, she managed to not one but both of her blades and found herself in a compromising position.

If this was a training exercise, the blade of a knife or sword would be a mere inch away from her throat while Sinclair having the pleasure of berating and humiliating her in front of all knights and soldiers. She always believed being disgraced like that and losing the respect of her fellow warriors including Sinclair's was worse than death. But now with her life hanging in the balance, she reconsidered idea. She could win back their respect and have done so many times over but she couldn't win back her life.

Once again Skylar's self-preservation kicked and started struggling against the hold her captor had on her hair. She would be damned if she was going to die on her knees like some rabid mongrel when her family was depending on her for their survival. Unfortunately another violent tug on her hair ceased any attempt of her freeing herself.

She still couldn't see her attacker but she could smell his pungent breath and felt him leaning toward her as he whisper menacingly in her ear, "Too bad I can't kill you, but his lordship Arl Howe has plans for you."

He chuckled sinisterly, "Maybe you do wish for me to kill you knowing what he has in store for you." He paused for a moment or two, "Unless you have something better to offer. I've never had a noblewoman before."

The implications were loud and clear to her, not only Howe's plans but what her captor was suggesting. It was well known she was still a maiden, and the idea of someone ripping that away from her with no regard if she wished it or not scared the holy crap out of her. Her captor was right even a brutal death would be a hell of a lot kinder than that.

"Okay Craver," she called out silently in her mind as her panic was quickly rising, "Anytime boy, of making mince meat out of this bastard."

Her prayers were suddenly answered as she was knocked down to the floor once more but the tension on her hair was released. Realizing she was free, she tried scrabbling to her feet expecting to be assaulted again but instead she heard Sir Gilmore's voice in a tone she never heard before.

She turned toward the direction where she heard him and was completely stunned to what she was seeing. Sir Gilmore was on top of a man who she suspected was her attacker and slamming the man's head into floor over and over again while raging at him, "Keep your bloody hands off of her!"

In all her years she had known Sir Gilmore, she had never seen him once lose control like that. He was always calm, easy-going, and practical - the complete opposite of her. But witnessing this side of him, she didn't know if she should be scared or turned on. Not liking where that thought came from, Skylar quickly squashed it.

She continued to watch Sir Gilmore until she couldn't stand it anymore and raced over to him. It was clearly obvious to her despite Sir Gilmore constantly bashing the man's skull in that the soldier was dead.

"Stop, Gilmore! That's enough!" she shouted at him.

Either he wasn't listening to her or couldn't hear her but he kept on with his assault. It wasn't until she grabbed one of his arms and tried to pull him off the soldier, he turned to face her with his eyes blazing madness and rage causing her to quickly step back. Before she knew it; he jumped up, pulled her into his arms, and held her tightly to him.

This wasn't his normal type of hug he had given her countless times in the past especially when no one was watching. This felt more intimate like a lover's embrace that she had only heard or read about but never truly experienced herself, and it frightened her more than the crazed look he gave her moments ago.

"Don't you ever put yourself in danger like that again!" Sir Gilmore scolded and he brought her closer to him, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you like that."

When Skylar hear the underlining emotion laced in his words, she suddenly felt like she was betraying his friendship and it shamed her greatly. She couldn't take him holding her like that not when she didn't feel the same about him. Trying to find a way to break free of his embrace without making it too obvious, it was her mother who unexpectedly came to her rescue.

The moment they saw Teyrna Eleanor approach them, Sir Gilmore quickly released Skylar and took a step back while her mother asked, "Skylar, are you alright?"

Skylar nodded, "Thanks to Sir Gilmore."

As Skylar searched the room for her weapons that she had lost, she heard Sir Gilmore say, "Thank the Maker, you both are alive. I feared the worse when we discovered it was Arl Howe's men attacking us. Why would he do this?"

Not bothering to censor herself this time, Skylar popped off angrily, "Because Arl Howe is a bastard."

"Skylar!" her mother exclaimed.

"Would you like me to call him an asshole or any other choice names running through my head?" Skylar asked sarcastically.

Before her mother could response, Craver started barking getting Skylar's attention. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted him, not only sitting next to her dagger and family sword but he didn't look any worse for wear. Needing to know for sure, she rushed over to him and placed her hands lovingly on his body. Craver's coat was sticky with blood splatter but as she continued her inspection, she found no injury on him therefore none of the blood was his.

She gave Craver one last loving pat on his head and bent over to retrieve both of her weapons. As she harnessed them back on her back, she and Craver headed back over to where Teyrna Eleanor and Sir Gilmore were talking. She turned toward Sir Gilmore and asked, "So what do we know?"

"The castle is complete surrounded, my lady. My men and I were able to bar the main door but unfortunately as you well so know some did manage to slip past us," he answered grimly

"And my father?" Skylar pushed.

"As I was telling the Teyrna, the Grey Warden helped the Teyrn to the larder where the secret servant's entrance is at. I think he hoped to find you both there," he replied.

"We heard Bryce was injured," Teyrna Eleanor commented, "Do you how badly?"

The bleak look on Sir Gilmore's face spoke volumes but before Skylar or her mother could push further, loud pounding erupted with intensity from the main door in the Great Hall. All the guards raced to hold the door close while the bar that went across it showed signs of weakening. Even one of the guards shouted out, "Sir, I don't think the door will hold much longer!"

Sir Gilmore shouted back, "It must!" He then turned toward Skylar and Teyrna Eleanor, "You must go."

"Come with us," Skylar pleaded.

He shook his head and answered, "My place is here."

Teyrna smiled sadly, "Maker watch over you, Sir Gilmore."

He answered automatically, "Maker watch over us all." Then he did the most unexpected thing and placed his hand intimately on Skylar's cheek. It was there she saw the depths of his soul shine brightly in his eyes as he said, "I love you, Skylar. Live for both of us and make sure this bastard and all who follow him pay for this treachery." With that, he turned and rushed to join his men.

Skylar stood there motionless while feeling completely and utterly stunned. It was one thing to hear him come out and tell her he loved her but add his final goodbye was too much for her to bear.

Knowing she couldn't just leave him to his fate even though it could mean the same for her, she took one step toward him when her mother grabbed her. "Skylar, no!" she shouted as she pulled Skylar back, "We must go to the larder!"

"But…" Skylar started as she stared helplessly between Sir Gilmore and Teyrna Eleanor.

"Don't let Sir Gilmore's sacrifice be a waste. You're Cousland and it's your duty to survive," Teyrna Eleanor replied sternly.

Skylar sighed and nodded. But before she followed her mother out of the Great Hall to the kitchen, she took one last look at Sir Gilmore with tears in her eyes and whispered, "Goodbye, my friend."

When they entered the kitchen area, Skylar was shocked to see Nan's body among the dead lying on the floor with the other servants. She was the last person Skylar would think to be taken down so easily. Despite her age, Skylar always saw Nan as a force to be reckoned with.

The thought of never hearing the stories Nan would tell her or scolding her to be a prim and proper _lady_ tore relentlessly at her heart. Despite all the hard times Skylar had given her since she was a little girl, she adored and loved Nan as a second mother. It was all she could do for the second time not to tear through the castle in search for Arl Howe and slitting his throat.

She heard her mother's panic filled voice calling out to her bringing her back to the task at hand. She quickly reminded herself that soon enough Arl Howe will pay for his crimes and justice will be served but now wasn't the time to seek it. She had to find her father, and get them all out of there.

Making a mad dash toward the larder with Craver on her heels, she stopped suddenly in her tracks at the entrance of larder where Craver nearly bowled her over. Of all the gruesome terrible things she witnessed that night, what she saw before she knew without a shadow of a doubt would forever haunt her. There was her father so pale and weak lying on the cold dirty floor of the larder surround in a pool of his blood. Her mother tore fabric from the sacks that were nearby, trying frantically to use them as bandages to stop the bleeding while begging him to stay with her.

"Father!" Skylar screamed and ran to him.

"Pup," he responded weakly, "Thank the Maker, you both are alright. When the castle was attacked, I feared the worse."

"Bryce, don't talk," Teyrna Eleanor replied gently, "Save your strength."

Ignoring his wife request, he continued to look at Skylar, "Pup, you must go to Fergus and tell him what has happened here."

"You can tell him yourself, Father," Skylar said trying to keep her voice light knowing deep down it was a lie.

He shook his head as he coughed up some blood, "It's too late for me, Pup."

"No," her mother cried, "The servants' entrance is right there. We can make it and get you healing magic."

"I don't think I can make the stand, Eleanor," Teyrn Cousland answered sadly.

"Where's the Grey Warden?" Skylar asked. "Maybe he can help us."

"After he got me away from Howe and his men in the Great Hall and brought me here, he went in search for the both of you," Teyrn Cousland replied as he coughed again.

"As we feared, your lordship, the castle is completely surrounded," Duncan said grimly as he approached them from behind. Then he looked to both Teyrna Eleanor and Skylar, "I'm glad to see both of you are safe."

"Thanks to my daughter," Teyrna Eleanor replied proudly.

Duncan smiled at Skylar, "I'm not surprised."

Skylar turned to Duncan, "Thank you for saving my father."

Duncan gave her a sad look, "That may be premature. By the time I reached your father, Arl Howe was gone and the damage was already done." He then looked toward Teyrn Cousland and commented, "I do believe that Arl Howe's men has yet to discover this exit though but it's only a matter of time when they do."

"Duncan, please take my wife and daughter to safety," Teyrn Cousland begged.

"I will, your lordship," Duncan started and sighed hating what he had to do next but knew it was the only way, "But this evil we are seeing tonight pales in comparison to the evil of the _blight_. The _blight_ demands I leave here with a recruit."

Teyrn Cousland closed his eyes while physical and mental pain shot through him. He hated knowing he was sending his daughter off to war but he had no choice in the matter. At least as a Grey Warden, Skylar had a fighting chance. "I understand," he sighed.

Skylar at first had no idea what her father and Duncan were talking about until it finally dawned on her. "What! Wait?" she exclaimed, "What about Gilmore?"

Duncan stared into her eyes and stated, "Like I had said, you've have always been my first choice, Skylar."

Skylar looked back frantically between her mother and father expecting one or both of them to protest this. Even her own voice sounded panicked when she continued while the rest were silent, "What about Fergus? Arl Howe? I can't just…"

"Pup," her father called out to her, "You're a Cousland and we always do our duty first. Go with Duncan, become a Grey Warden, end the _blight_, and see that Arl Howe is brought to justice."

Skylar nodded solemnly and answered, "For you Father, I will do it."

As she reached out toward Teyrna Eleanor, she pulled back and said with conviction, "I'm staying with your father."

"Eleanor, no" her father pleaded.

"Hush, Bryce," her mother ordered gently, "Duncan and Skylar have a better chance without me. I'll kill any bastard who walks through that door."

"But Mother…" Skylar cried out.

"My place is with your father – death and beyond," she stated evenly. "Go now, make us proud. We love you."

As Skylar got up with the help of Duncan and headed toward the entrance, she overheard her father apologizing to her mother while her mother consoled him saying it was now up to her and Fergus to make things right. It was then she wanted to go back and make her mother come with them but Duncan's hold on her arm prevented her from doing that. The only thing she could do was to follow Craver through the servant's passage way while Duncan picked up the rear and pushed her forward.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The passage way was dark as a tomb and smelled of earth reminding Duncan of the Deep Roads in Orzammar which made him apprehensive to say the least. He was thankful there were torches embedded into the walls but he wasn't prepared to light them just yet. If the passage way was discovered before they were able to get out, the light would give them away making them sitting ducks. The prospect of being trapped in there was worse than dealing with the dark, and he hated the dark.

He felt Skylar timidly reach for his hand and grabbed it like a lifeline without realizing how badly he needed the contact to stabilize the underlining panic attack he was trying to control. He felt a tiny squeeze which humbled him that she was reassuring him where as it should have been him reassuring her. She was the one who lost everything that night, not him and it shamed him greatly.

"I'm sorry," he replied quietly, "This wasn't the way I wanted to recruit you, Skylar. I hope you believe me."

"I do," she answered honestly.

He was relieved to hear her say that knowing the faster she accepted herself as a Grey Warden, the easier the transformation would be for her.

As they hit what Duncan guessed was the midway point of the tunnel, he asked, "Do you want to light up the torches now? I figure we're far away now where it would be safe."

"Only if you want to," she replied. "Craver and I know this passage way better in the dark."

Duncan chuckled, "Why does that not surprise me."

Skylar giggled, "Yeah, well don't tell my parents that I know about the secret servants' entrance. For one; they would never forgive me, and two; they will realize that's my escape route out of the castle."

He didn't realize she had suddenly stopped until he nearly ran into her and felt her squeeze his hand but tightly this time almost to the point it hurt. He assumed she was signaling there was trouble nearby but his well honed warrior skills out of years of experience sensed nothing out of ordinary. If there was danger lurking, wouldn't the Mabari War Hound alert them with snarls and growls instead of making distressful whine sounds?

He was about to ask her what was wrong when her last statement hit him at full force. It finally made sense with her squeezing his hand and stopping like she did. It was a knee-jerk response to the pain and grief she must be going through.

He knew he should say something to her, try to console her but in truth he didn't know how. He was a warrior and the Warden Commander; he saw and dealt with death and loss all the time especially fighting the darkspawn.

Regardless that Skylar was a woman, he couldn't coddle her. He needed her to be strong and grow a thick skin with a will of steel. The destruction she witnessed at Cousland's Castle is only the beginning to what laid before her and it was only going to get worse.

He wasn't completely cold and heartless and understood what pain and grief felt like especially when he lost a fellow Warden. But there was a time and place to mourn and sadly here wasn't the time or place.

Just as he was about to point that out to her, she spoke in a hollow voice, "When we clear the passage way, we'll be in the forest about a mile outside of Highever. The foliage is pretty thick and the entrance from the outside is well hidden unless you know what to look for."

"Then let's hope Arl Howe's men don't know what to look for," Duncan replied.

He felt her leading him once again but at a much faster pace this time. Both of them knew their time was running out if there was any chance of escape and getting out of there alive.

When they finally reached the exit, he noticed it was covered with leaves and branches as if a bush had grown there to hide its secret. He couldn't wait to breathe in the fresh air of the outside and feeling its open spaces once again. He wanted to rush right out but knew that would be suicide not knowing who could be waiting out there for them.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"So far so good," Skylar thought to herself as she cautiously approached the exit.

She listened carefully for a several moments trying to hear sounds that didn't belong. When she couldn't find anything, she turned to Craver who was sitting next to her waiting for next her command. She kneeled before him and scratched behind his ears while saying, "See if it's safe and come back unharmed."

The moment Craver licked her face and dashed out into the open, she found herself wanting to call him back. As Mabari War Hounds went, Craver was the most cunning, loyal, and fierce out of them all even if that was her personal opinion. She knew he could take care of himself as well as her, for that was what he was trained for. He wasn't just only her companion but her protector as well. Other than Fergus, Craver was all she had left and couldn't bear the thought of losing him too.

As she sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall while trying not to go crazy from waiting for Craver to return, she took a moment and studied Duncan. The branches that covered the exit let in some of the light from the moonlit night but not enough to fully see his face, just the silhouette of him quietly standing there. Still she could feel his eyes watching her and most likely assessing her to see how close to breaking she was. The sad truth was she knew she was on the very edge and didn't know how much she could take before she fell apart into a weeping hysterical mess.

She had to admit she was thankful Duncan hadn't said anything at least not as of yet of his condolences on what had transpired that night. To her, they would be empty words and all the sympathy in the world couldn't take away the pain, grief, anger, and guilt that were gnawing at her at an excessive rate.

The moment Duncan and her heard some rustling of the branches, she shot up from her sitting position while Duncan raced to the exit ready to draw his sword. To their relief, it was Craver burrowing his way through the branches with his stubby tail waggling uncontrollably and a big goofy doggy grin on his face.

Skylar wrapped her arms around Craver's thick strong neck and held him close while silently thanking the Maker and Andraste for keeping him safe for her. It seemed Craver understood her need of reassurance and leaned his head around hers. In that tiny jester of his let her know she hadn't failed him like she did with the rest of her family.

Duncan had seen bonds between animals and their people before especially among the Danish with the hallas, a deer like creature and the ash warriors with the Mabari War Hounds, but those bonds couldn't compare to what he witnessed between Skylar and Craver. If he could describe it, he would call almost it mystical even surreal.

Feeling like a complete bastard for interrupt the first peaceful moment Skylar had since the attack, he said firmly, "Skylar, we need to leave."

Skylar pulled away from Craver and looked at him, "Is it safe out there, boy?"

Craver barked once and started jumping and practicing around her. He even went as far as gently taking her wrist in his mouth and started pulling her toward the exit.

She pulled back her arm from Craver and turned toward Duncan, "It's safe so we shouldn't have any trouble getting out of here."

Duncan replied skeptically, "Still we should be cautious."

"Of course," she answered diplomatically but she knew by Craver's playful behavior, he hadn't run into any unwanted visitors.

Once they were all outside, Duncan looked up into the night sky noticing that it had lightened up some as the stars were slowly disappearing and the full moon was starting to fall toward the horizon. "We may have an hour or possibly two before sunrise. We need to put as much distance between us and castle before then."

Skylar nodded in agreement, "The main road is three miles east of us which more than likely be heavily patrolled. So I suggest us stick to the west side of the forest. Outside of that, I have no idea where to go."

"We're going south to Ostagar," Duncan answered.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The taking of Highever Castle worked precisely as Arl Howe had planned but of course he knew it would. He even had the pleasure of taking Eleanor several times believing it should have been him she married and not Bryce Cousland. Still it gave him gratification knowing the last touch she felt before seeing the Maker was his and not Bryce's. It was also a pity that Bryce didn't live long enough to watch the deeds he performed with his wife. It would have made the victory of stealing everything back from him even more satisfying.

He sat smugly in the Teyrn's chair feeling the power it signified knowing it now belonged to him with no one to dispute it. He had no worries about Fergus coming after him for he and his army were marching to their deaths in Ostagar, and there was no escape for them.

Still there was a small twinge of concern about the youngest Cousland Skylar and the Grey Warden who was staying at the castle. His men had yet to find either one of them dead or alive.

He could care less about the Grey Warden, it was Skylar who he wanted even more so than Eleanor. He wanted to teach that brat manners and how to respect those who are better than she. The only question was how long would he allow Skylar to live once he was done with her?

He watched his captain of the guard enter hesitantly in the Great Hall. As the captain bowed respectively in front of him, Arl Howe demanded, "Did you find her?"

"No, your lordship," the captain started, "My men has…"

Arl Howe stormed toward the captain cutting him off, and before he could say anything more, Arl Howe slugged him. "How hard is it to find one _sniveling little girl_? Are your men so incompetent or is it just you?" Arl Howe shouted as he stood over the man who now on the floor.

"Your lordship," the captain replied weakly, "We learned from one of the servants that Lady Skylar and the Grey Warden escaped through a secret passage way in the larder during the main attack."

"So she decided to run off to be a Grey Warden then," Arl Howe sneered as he walked back toward the main chair and sat down. "I always knew she was a coward."

"Your lordship, do you wish for me to peruse her and the Grey Warden?" the captain asked as he slow got off the floor.

"Don't bother. I know where they are going," Arl Howe answered. Then he snapped his fingers, signaling to the two guards who stood on either side of the Great Hall's entrance to approach the captain. The last thing the captain heard just before his head rolled away from his body was Arl Howe saying, "As for you my dear captain, you failed me for the last time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The moment Duncan saw the first signs of the old ruins at Ostagar; he felt himself relax knowing they had made it. The last four days of intense traveling through the hinterlands was hard and grueling even for a seasoned traveler such as himself. He was impressed in how well Skylar handled it with no complaints knowing this was her first time ever leaving Highever and being a noblewoman.

After that first night when they successfully evaded capture from Arl Howe's men, he fully expected her to turn her temper on him, the one she was well known for, but instead she had become unnervingly quiet and spoke only when he prompted her to.

He understood she needed time to cope and deal with all that she had lost but unfortunately there was too much to do and no time left to do it. He couldn't afford to have her fall apart not when there was so much riding on her being the second one he had to find.

He quickly reminded himself, "Skylar still has to pass the Joining Ritual first confirming she's the _one_ before any more thought goes into the matter. Maker, for all the sake of Ferelden and the rest of the world please let me be right on this."

Skylar felt like she was slowly coming out of a bad dream and the last couple of days were a complete blur. The last clear memory she could recall was when Duncan, Craver, and her hit a clearing and she turned to look at the castle one last time. With several clouds of smoke bellowing out of the castle and the sounds of the warning bells no longer haunting the night, it was then she knew it was over. She couldn't even remember if she cried and wondered if her body automatically shut down because the pain was too great to handle even with the shedding of tears.

Either way, she could no longer dwell on that. She was a Grey Warden now or soon will be. She had a duty to perform and needed to focus her attention on that. She also had to find Fergus and let him know what happened so together, they can bring Arl Howe to justice either by their hand or King Cailan's.

As she locked away the grief and guilt so deep within her leaving only her anger behind, a terrifying thought raced through her mind causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "Duncan," she called out almost in a near panic, "I won't have to give up Craver when I become a Grey Warden, will I?"

Duncan turned to her and smiled reassuringly, "No Skylar, you won't."

"Are you sure?" she pushed not fully convinced; "I mean the leader may not like the idea of having a Mabari War Hound in his ranks."

"I'll admit, it's rare to have a Mabari War Hound with the Grey Wardens," he replied, "But as Warden-Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens, I see no harm you keeping him. Actually he will become quite a powerful ally, don't you think?"

Craver barked happily once as if he was agreeing with Duncan's statement.

Skylar patting Craver's head lovingly and answered, "Thank you, Duncan."

He nodded at her and said, "We're in the old ruins of Ostagar now so the main camp shouldn't be too far away."

"Do you know why King Cailan picked Ostagar to make our stand against the darkspawn?" Skylar asked curiously.

"The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the northern lowlands," Duncan explained. "It seems only fitting even though it's a different foe we face within these forests." Then he added almost hesitantly, "Also this is where the bulk of the horde will show itself."

"Are all the Grey Wardens here as well?" she asked.

Duncan nodded, "There are a few of us in Ferelden but yes, we're all here."

"How many?" she questioned casually.

Duncan thought for a moment, "About forty or fifty of us give or take. That's part of the reason why I was looking for new recruits."

"And the rest of the reason?" she pushed.

He gave her a slight secretive smile, "That my dear, hopefully you'll learn in time but for now let us proceed to camp."

As they continued on their trek, Duncan was relieved and thankful seeing Skylar acting more like herself than the person he traveled with whose will had been broken. Whatever inspired her determination to come back to the land of the living, he needed to encourage. The only problem he feared was if her determination came from getting revenge on Arl Howe, he had to convince her to let King Cailan and her brother deal with it for the _Blight _had to be her main focus.

"One thing you must understand Skylar, this _Blight_ must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the north, all of Ferelden will fall and hundreds of lives will be lost," he stated seriously. "Personal revenge must not interfere in this matter."

"Arl Howe must pay for what he did to my family," Skylar said defensively.

"He will," Duncan reassured her, "But let King Cailan and your brother Fergus deal with Arl Howe."

"I don't care who deals with Arl Howe as long as he doesn't get away with it," Skylar responded.

"You have an understanding what is expected of you when you become a Grey Warden, then?" Duncan asked.

"I do, Duncan," Skylar answered, "As a Cousland, we always do our duty first."

When they reached one of entrances of an ancient ruin, Skylar spotted a small group of men in heavy armor just standing around while one of them paced back and forth. She quickly pulled Duncan back not sure if the group was friend or foe and commented, "You don't think they're Arl Howe's men, do you? I mean, they couldn't have gotten here that fast before us, could they?"

"Highly unlikely," Duncan replied. "I believe that's King Cailan and a few members of his personal guard with him."

Feeling quite foolish, she let go of Duncan's arm and felt the need to explain her silly behavior before he got the wrong idea, "I'm not usually this paranoid. I'm more level headed than this but…"

"You were being cautious," Duncan said. "No need to explain."

Skylar replied, "I just don't what you to think I'm one of those stereotypical whiney weak noblewomen. Not that I'm doing a very good job proving that."

Duncan stopped and turned toward her, "If I believed you were one of those types of women, Skylar, I wouldn't have recruited you." With that said, he turned and continued onwards toward the group of men waiting for him.

Skylar looked down at Craver and muttered, "It wasn't like he had a choice in picking me as a recruit. I was the only one he could get out along with you, boy."

Craver whined a little and she scratched him behind his ear, "I know boy, I miss them too but we can't let our pain cripple us, like it did me. It's time for us to go back into action."

Just as Skylar and Craver caught up with Duncan, the man who was pacing back and forth stopped and greeted, "Ho there, Duncan."

Duncan reached out and shook the man's hand, "King Cailan, I didn't expect…"

King Cailan interjected with a cunning smile, "A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty," Duncan answered dryly.

Skylar watched the giddiness in King Cailan's face light up as he pranced around like he was on top of the world and stated proudly, "Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all. Glorious!" He stopped and stared directly at her while he continued to talk to Duncan, "The other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?"

Skylar and Craver stepped forward as Duncan waved them over and replied, "Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty."

King Cailan replied, "No need to, Duncan," and walked over to her while taking her hand and brought it faintly to his lips as a former greeting of the courts, "You're Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've actually met."

She nodded and bowed her head slightly toward him out of respect, "Yes, your Majesty. My name is Skylar."

King Cailan's face lit up again, "I thought so. You have the look of your mother Eleanor." Then his face sobered with concern, "Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we are still awaiting your father."

She felt the sudden sharp stab of pain shoot straight through her and quickly nailed it down. She couldn't afford to blubber like a baby and make a total fool out of herself in front of the king embarrassing both Duncan and her. Taking a deep breath while praying to the Maker to make her voice strong, she replied, "He's not coming. He died when our castle had been taken."

"Taken?" King Cailan exclaimed. He turned to Duncan, "What is she talking about?"

Duncan sighed sadly, "It's true, your Majesty. Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead. Arl Howe has shown himself as a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle."

Skylar watched King Cailan start to pace as he listened to Duncan finish the rest, "Had we not escaped, Arl Howe would have killed us and told you any story he wished."

"I… can scarcely believe it," King Cailan said dumbfoundly as he shook his head. He stopped and turned to face both Skylar and Duncan, "How could he think he would get away with such treachery?"

"Because Arl Howe is an egomaniac son of a bitch who thinks he could," Skylar thought bitterly but wisely kept it to herself.

King Cailan walked over once again to Skylar and looked deep into her eyes while vowing, "As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Arl Howe to justice. You have my word, Lady Skylar."

"What kind of justice?" Skylar blurted out without thinking, wishing she could take back the words. She knew better. One of the things her parents and Nan told her was to never question _royalty_, not if you want to live a long and healthy life.

Instead of getting an angry response, King Cailan's face softened with sympathy, "He will hang. I know this will not bring your family back, but Howe will not profit from this. I swear it." He paused and took a breath, "No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately, he and several of his men are scouting in the Wilds."

"When will he return?" she asked calmly.

Again King Cailan sighed, "He will not return until the battle is over."

She felt her heart plummeted to the ground. As much as she wasn't looking forward to telling Fergus what had happened especially about Oriana and Oren, the idea that if she fell in the battle, someone else would have to tell him. Besides she had things she needed to give him such as Oriana's wedding ring, Oren's little wooden sword, and their family sword. She didn't understand and asked coolly, "Why after the battle and not before?"

King Cailan's voice became defensive, "Where he is, he cannot be reach before the battle, and I have no men I can spare to search for him. I apologize, but there is nothing I more I can do. I suggest you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being."

"I understand," Skylar said diplomatically while inside her mind she was screaming at him what did he know about her grief and what not a big help he turned out to be.

A messenger ran up to King Cailan and whispered something into his ear. King Cailan groaned and snarled at the messenger, "Tell him I will be right there, and remind him who is _king_!"

The messenger nodded nervously and scurried off toward the camp.

King Cailan sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

Duncan quickly interjected before King Cailan left, "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week."

King Cailan laughed smugly, "Eamon just wants to be in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

"So it sounds like this _Blight_ is almost over then," Skylar replied casually.

"I'm not even sure if this is a true _Blight_. I've seen plenty of darkspawn on the field. But alas, we have seen no sign of an archdemon," he commented.

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan challenged patronizingly.

King Cailan's voice sounded wistful, almost childlike when he spoke, "I'd hope for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god," Then he sighed disappointedly, "But I suppose this will have to do."

He looked at both Duncan and Skylar and said, "I must go before Loghain sends out the search party. Farewell Grey Wardens."

As Skylar watched King Cailan and his personal guard head toward the camp, her first thoughts were, "By Andraste's grace and the Maker's mercy, King Cailan is a dumbass and an idiotic fool."

She was even betting once the _Blight _was taken care of, King Cailan would forget all about his word in taking care of Arl Howe especially if Fergus dies and can't dispute Arl Howe's claims. It wouldn't matter if she lived or died. Once she becomes a Grey Warden, any title she carried or would carry in the future would no longer be hers; therefore making it impossible her to do anything about it. She needed to find Fergus and fast, so he can be prepared do something when King Cailan failed to do what he promised.

What struck her funny in an ironic way was the fact King Cailan questioned what made Arl Howe think he could get away with taking over Highever Castle? She now wanted to point at King Cailan and tell him it was him. She had just met him and found it hard to take him seriously and wondered if the other nobles who were constantly in his presence felt the same way.

Duncan started walking toward the camp while signaling for her and Craver to join him. His face was stoic but she got the sense he was just as irritated with King Cailan as she was. Knowing she needed his help to finding Fergus, she waited until he calmed down before she approached him.

What she found very odd was when he said, "What the king said is true. They have won several battles against the darkspawn."

She cocked an eyebrow questioning at him, "And yet you don't sound very reassured."

"Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us."

Skylar asked gently, "Are you trying to convince _me_ that this is a true _Blight_?"

"What I'm trying to do is make you aware how serious this threat is," he answered evenly, "I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling."

"Why not? He seems to regard the Grey Wardens highly, if not idolize them," Skylar stated.

"Not enough to wait for reinforcements from the Grey Wardens in Orlais or to have Arl Eamon's army from Redcliffe to be here," Duncan answered and then sighed, "As I have said there is a small number of us in Ferelden. We do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference."

"Teyrn Loghain?" Skylar asked, "Is he the one who helped King Maric defeat the Orlesians, becoming the Hero of Ferelden, and earning a title of nobility?"

"The one and the same," Duncan replied.

"Brother Aldous would be so impress," Skylar laughed, "He thought I never paid attention during the history lesson." Once again she felt the familiar stab of pain race through her, and wondered if she was going to feel it every time she remembered the past.

"We need to proceed with the Joining Ritual without delay," Duncan stated.

"Is that the test of becoming a Grey Warden?" she asked.

"More or less," he answered coyly.

Skylar bit back the groan that threatened to escape her lips. She didn't want to sound weak but the truth was she knew she wasn't physically up for any tests or challenges until she got a little rest and some real food in her stomach. She also needed to find Fergus, so she could have one less thing to worry about and focus on becoming a Grey Warden. "Ah Duncan," she replied hesitantly, "I know time is the essence here but I was hoping to get a little rest and some food before the testing began. I also need to find Fergus as well."

Duncan gave her a stern look, "You heard what the king said Fergus is in the Wilds and can't be reached." Then his face softened, "But I can give you a little time before we do the Joining Ritual. You're welcome to explore the camp but all I ask is for you not to leave the area."

"Understood, Duncan," Skylar replied disappointedly.

"I can take Craver with me and see that his needs are met, allowing you to walk free and get your bearings," he commented. "When you're ready to do the Joining Ritual, find the Grey Warden named Alistair, and he will bring you and the other two recruits to my tent."

Craver stopped and whined at her as if asking her permission for him to go off with Duncan. She looked down and patted his head and said, "Go ahead, Craver. Duncan will take good care of you. Just be a good boy and listen to him, okay?"

Craver barked once and jumped up on her, having his front paws on each of her shoulders. He gave her a big lick on the face, jumped back down, and followed Duncan into camp while leaving her behind.

Skylar turned and walked over to the wall of the bridge whiling thinking to herself, "What have I gotten Craver and myself into?"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Alistair waited patiently at the tent assigned to Duncan in the main area of the camp at Ostagar. He had wanted to be the first to greet Duncan the moment he arrived with the newest recruit but King Cailan insisted to be the one to give the _royal welcome_. And who was he, other than just a junior Grey Warden, to say no to a king especially one such as Cailan.

As he sat on one of the logs, he recalled his own _royal welcome_ when he arrived two days ago. It was short-lived and extremely awkward to say the least. Not only was he made to feel like an insignificant bug unworthy of the Grey Warden title, but King Cailan demanded to know where Duncan was at and when he was expected to arrive at Ostagar.

Normally Alistair wouldn't be so incensed by King Cailan's treatment of him for that was the standard attitude he receive the whole of his life with the exception of his fellow wardens when he joined their order, but he had two new recruits with him. That show of such disrespect undermined any credibility and authority Duncan gave him over his two charges.

It no longer matter. Duncan finally arrived and he didn't have to deal with the king directly anymore. In truth, he tried not to have contact with King Cailan or stand too close to him whenever he was around. The problem was at camp it was nearly impossible for Alistair to do because King Cailan would spend all of his free time with the Grey Wardens.

Alistair wondered if his feeling uncomfortable around King Cailan was the reason why Duncan asked him to accompany him to Redcliffe when the rest of the Grey Wardens headed to Ostagar with the king's army. It wasn't a strange thing for a Warden-Commander to ask a fellow warden to come along on recruiting missions. But to ask him, a Warden who had been with the order for barely six months, there had to be more to it.

Not that he minded though. He enjoyed traveling with Duncan.

Since his joining of the Grey Wardens, he felt a special kinship with Duncan and looked at him as a _father figure_ of sorts. To him, Duncan seemed to be the only one who really cared about him and what _he _wanted instead of making the decisions for him. Duncan even valued his opinions and asked for his insight when others didn't take him seriously or thought him as a dimwitted fool.

He only wished Duncan would allowed him to go with him to Highever therefore both of them could arrived at Ostagar together and he wouldn't have been degraded by King Cailan. Instead Duncan insisted he take the two recruits Sir Jory and Daveth to Ostagar.

Sir Jory was a great and valiant warrior who worked his way up from a squire to a knight in the service of Arl Eamon at Redcliffe. He was also one of the first to volunteer for recruitment. Despite Duncan's and Alistair's misgivings about taking him because of his pregnant wife in Highever, Sir Jory fought hard to convince them that he was the best choice. Duncan had left it for Alistair to decide, therefore making Sir Jory Alistair's recruit.

As for Daveth, he had no idea what Duncan saw in him. The man was a pick-pocket and a thief who couldn't be trusted. How Duncan met him was Daveth tried to steal Duncan's bag of coins with no success and ended up caught by the guards of Denerim. Duncan had saved Daveth's by invoking the _Right of Conscription_ when the guards were about to put him to death for other crimes he had done. Alistair thought Duncan was crazy for doing this but didn't dare speak it out loud.

He found himself thinking about the latest possible recruit. All the Grey Wardens knew Duncan was making a special trip to Highever for this particular person but didn't tell them any more than that. Duncan purposely kept the identity of this person a secret which caused rumors that he might be recruiting his own child. Alistair didn't believe it but still felt a little bit of jealousy if the rumors were true. Regardless, in his opinion, this person had to be special in some way for Duncan to go all the trouble for.

Suddenly hearing his name being called a good distance away from a familiar but scary voice of his past, he quickly jumped up from the log and started looking for a place to hide. He wasn't a coward by any means but dealing with this creature made the darkspawn seem joyful to be around even with all the death and destruction they brought with them.

Thinking he would be safe by the kennels where the Ash Warriors kept their Mabari War Hounds at, he race over there to be only stopped by a little old woman who barely came up to his chin dressed in formal Chantry robes.

"Damn, she's quick for an old woman," he thought bitterly to himself. Taking a deep breath and gave her his most charming smile, he greeted, "Good day, Revered Mother."

"Alistair, did you not hear me calling for you?" the Revered Mother asked impatiently.

"Ah…that was you?" he exclaimed as if he was surprised by that, "I thought I heard my name but thought…"

"Oh knock it off, Alistair," she replied sternly, "We both know you heard me." She shook her head in disappointment, "Ever since you left the Templars to be a Grey Warden, you've become even more unruly and more incorrigible than I thought possible."

"Well that's how they like us in the Grey Wardens," Alistair said sarcastically.

"Really Alistair!" she scolded, "Just because you're a Grey Warden now, I will not tolerate such disrespect from you."

Alistair lowered his head shamefully and answered meekly, "Yes, ma'am."

"That's better," she replied. "Now I need you to go to the Second Enchanter Hendricks and give him a messaging saying I must speak to him at once."

"Ah…" Alistair asked hesitantly, "Can't you do it? I'm waiting for Duncan and the latest recruit to arrive."

The Revered Mother's beady eyes narrowed darkly at him as her hands flew to her hips, "This is about _your _ritual that I need to speak to him about. If you want delays…"

Alistair's raised his hands up in surrender while saying quickly, "Okay, okay I get it. Do you know where he is?"

"If I knew where he was, I wouldn't be asking you to give him my message, now would I. I would be doing it myself," she answered angrily.

"I just thought that maybe you would…" he started once again.

"Well stop thinking and do what you're told!" she ordered and as if it was an afterthought, quickly added, "May the Maker watch over you," and stormed off.

Alistair raked his hand through his short blond hair while thinking to himself, "Do I have some kind of sign on me saying I'm the camp's whipping boy?"

As he started looking for this mage Hendricks, he spotted Duncan near the meal tent. Thinking the Revered Mother's business could wait, he headed straight toward Duncan. "Duncan, glad to see you've made it," Alistair greeted happily as he shook his hand and gave him a manly hug, "I gather King Cailan was pleased to see you."

"Indeed he was," Duncan answered.

Alistair looked at all the people who stood around Duncan trying to find the mysterious recruit and stopped when he spotted the Mabari War Hound sitting attentively by Duncan's side. "So I take it this is the latest recruit?" Alistair joked while pointing toward Craver. "I know we're in need of Grey Wardens, Duncan, but going to the _dogs_? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Craver belongs to the recruit," Duncan commented evenly.

"Oh," Alistair responded as he starting looking around again now for a warrior who was powerful enough to win the loyalty and respect of a Mabari War Hound. "So where is he? I would like to meet him."

"He's a she and she's around here somewhere," Duncan said smoothly while a ghost of smile was on his face.

"A _she_ as in a woman?" Alistair exclaimed in shock.

Duncan stated in a firm and commanding voice, "Her name is Skylar. I expect you and all the Grey Wardens to give her the proper respect that she deserves."

"Of course, Duncan," Alistair said soberly, "It's just that…"

"The Grey Wardens had women before in their ranks. This is no different," Duncan interjected.

"True," Alistair agreed reluctantly, "I've seen the portraits on the walls but still as far as I know it's been a long time since a woman has been recruited let alone becoming a Grey Warden. Are you sure it's worth the…" he stopped suddenly.

"I hope so, Alistair," Duncan commented solemnly, "By the Maker, I hope so."

It was then Alistair noticed Duncan didn't seem completely himself but more tired and worn out, and feared it wasn't due to all the traveling he had done. "What's wrong, Duncan?" he asked and then leaned discreetly toward him while whispering, "Is it the nightmares? Are they coming even more frequently?"

Duncan sighed sadly while shaking his head. He didn't want to burden his young friend but Alistair had to know what he could be facing if things didn't go well in Ostagar. "It's worse, I'm afraid," Duncan stated calmly, "Other than the king, one of our biggest supporters Teyrn Cousland and his wife were murdered by Arl Howe. Skylar and I barely escaped the massacre and raced here."

"That's terrible!" Alistair exclaimed. "Fergus Cousland arrived here with his men shortly after I did. I wonder if he knows what happened."

Again Duncan shook his head, "I doubt it. The king wasn't even aware of it until Skylar and I told him the news."

"Has anybody been sent out to tell Fergus Cousland then?" Alistair asked.

"Again no," Duncan replied, "King Cailan said Fergus is out scouting in the Wilds and cannot be reached until after the battle."

Duncan then stood up and started walking while waving to Alistair and Craver to follow him. When they reached a part of the ruins that overlooked the valley below and was secluded from the rest of the camp, he commented quietly, "I just hope Arl Howe's treachery is an isolated event. Ferelden cannot afford to go to war with itself."

"During the _Blight_?" Alistair questioned in disbelief, "Why would anyone be so stupid to cause a war when all is needed to defend Ferelden from the darkspawn?"

"You know as well as I do many people especially among the noble houses don't believe this is a true _Blight_. Others such as Arl Howe may see this as the perfect opportunity to cease power when King Cailan called all the forces here, leaving regions unprotected," Duncan explained.

"But they wouldn't defy the king, would they?" Alistair argued. "King Cailan wouldn't stand for it. He _is_ going to do something about Arl Howe, isn't he?"

Duncan nodded, "Yes, King Cailan said as much but _after_ ending the _Blight_. That's why it's imperative that we stop the _Blight_ here and now before things get worse."

"Understood Duncan," Alistair replied and then added more to himself than to Duncan, "I'm just thankful that I'm a Grey Warden where I can be neutral and not having to pick a side. Thinking about all these politics and protocols involving disputes between the nobles makes my head hurt."

Purposely ignoring Alistair's little tirade, Duncan stated while thinking of another possible problem Alistair could face, "When you're out with the recruits in the Wilds gathering the items needed for the Joining Ritual, keep a close eye on Skylar and make sure she's focus on the task at hand."

Alistair gave him a questioning look, "May I ask why?"

Duncan sighed, "I fear once she's out there she'll try to seek Fergus out. You can't allow that to happen. We need her to go through with the Joining Ritual."

"Will do, Duncan," Alistair answered. Then he found himself asking some out of curiosity but mostly out of jealousy, "What so special about this Skylar? Was she the one you made the special trip to Highever for?"

"Yes, she was," Duncan replied. "As for what makes her so special, I hope you can tell me."

"Me?" Alistair gawked, "Why me?"

Duncan gave him a knowing smile and said, "You'll see."

Alistair glared at him while groaning, "I hate it when you say that. It makes me feel like I'm missing something that I didn't even know I was supposed to be looking for."

Duncan chuckled and thought to himself as he headed for toward his tent, leaving Alistair behind, "If you only knew, Alistair."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

After Skylar got her stomach filled on what the cook insisted on calling food which she question highly, she decided to explore the camp. She knew she should be resting, not knowing how much time Duncan was willing to give her before the testing began but the idea of sleeping terrified her. She didn't want the plague of nightmares come crashing in on her causing her to scream like a little child and making her look weak in front of everyone.

It seemed everyone knew she was a Grey Warden recruit. Some seemed in awe by her while others were skeptical but she didn't care. It was the Grey Wardens themselves she had to prove herself to. She was actually looking forward to reestablishing herself as a good fighter and nothing could motivate her better than challenging her stubborn pride by saying she can't do it. She was also eager learning new ways how to defend herself especially in combat.

In all honesty, she wasn't all that worried about winning over the other Grey Wardens once they got to know her and see what she can do. It may have sounded cocky but being the daughter of a power Teyrn and earning the respect of the knights and soldiers of Highever as a fellow warrior wasn't an easy thing to do. At least with the Grey Wardens, she wouldn't have to compete with her title or her father's influence.

As she continued to walk around the camp, she found it strange that she wasn't allowed to enter the area where the Grey Wardens made their camp at. She had wanted a chance to meet the others but decided it wasn't wise to push the issue with those who wouldn't let her in. Instead she went over to the tents of King Cailan and Teyrn Loghain.

Even though King Cailan wasn't in his tent, she had a chance to talk to one of his personal guards. Unfortunately after speaking with the guard and listening to the good things he had to say about King Cailan, it still hadn't changed her opinion of him.

Meeting Teyrn Loghain was quite the experience, one she wasn't sure to dub good or bad but it was curt and abrupt as if he had no patience to deal with her. She didn't take it personally though understanding he was probably under a lot of strain for the up and coming battle.

From everything she had read or learned about him, he definitely looked like the veteran warhorse she thought he would be. Despite the impression she got from him not thinking much of the Grey Wardens or King Cailan's fascination with them as he put it; she respected him more than she did King Cailan. She was thankful at least one person in King Cailan's circle of advisors other than Duncan seemed to take the darkspawn threat seriously.

Granted when she was a child and played with a wooden sword and shield, she had romantic ideas of going off to battle fighting fiendish foes just like the ones King Cailan expressed when she first met him. It wasn't until she was in her teens when her father and mother sat Fergus and her down and told them about the Orlesian War and how they fought in it to reclaim King Maric's throne.

There was one thing her father told her that struck her and always kept close to her heart – _There is no glory or victory in war but only survival. No one wins. We only fight to defend our homes, our love ones so they don't have to fight, for the men who stand on your right and left of you, and when you have no other choice. Wars don't make one great; it's keeping the peace that shows us our greatest triumphs._

Skylar felt the sting of tears forming in her eyes and angrily wiped them away. She chastised herself for allowing the pain to escape again when she was supposed to move forward. She knew sooner or later she would have to deal with it and promised herself once Arl Howe was brought to justice, the _blight_ was over, and her brother was Teyrn of Highever; she would allow herself to cry until she was spent but not a minute sooner.

Her pack started taking its toll on her and thought what best time to sell the items she collected and possibly upgrade her armor and weapons. Looking for anyone who could point her toward the quarter master, she spotted an old woman standing casually against the tree like she had nothing better to do.

As Skylar approached her, she replied, "Greetings, young lady. You are Duncan's newest recruit, are you not?"

Even though she didn't really care but was extremely curious, she finally asked, "How is it that everyone around here knows I'm a Grey Warden recruit?"

"Well my dear, other than the obvious arriving with Duncan, it's been a long time since a woman has been in the Grey Wardens," she explained. "Duncan isn't one who's easily impressed. You should be proud."

"Ah, okay?" Skylar responded not sure what else to say.

The old woman smiled kindly toward her and commented, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wynne, one of the mages summoned by the king."

Skylar returned her smile with one of her own, "I'm Skylar. Please to meet you.

"And you," Wynne answered, "Good luck to you on the battlefield, to us all in fact."

"King Cailan believes the battle will go well like the others before," Skylar stated.

"The king must always seem confident. His behavior affects the troops moral," Wynne pointed out, making Skylar to rethink her opinion of King Cailan and possibly judging him too harshly. Then Wynne added, "He does find his enthusiasm easily, though. Reminds me of a puppy and I say that with respect and affection. He's a fine man."

Skylar silently had to agree that a puppy was the perfect description of King Cailan's behavior toward the_ Blight_. So eager and ready to fight with the _big dogs_, sort of speak, he could hardly wait. That made her stop and think. She wondered if the real reason for King Cailan's excitement of going into war and leading the charge was because he felt like he had something to prove. His father King Maric fought to reclaim the throne where as King Cailan's rule for the last five years had been peaceful other than the minor disputes between the nobles. Those could be handled in a landsmeet.

Skylar thought irritably, "What is it with men who feel the need to prove themselves by showing how big their swords are?"

Breaking into her thoughts, Wynne continued to speak in a tone that reminded Skylar of a teacher talking with one of her students, "To defeat the darkspawn, we have to work together." Then she sighed and shook her head, "It's not an idea everyone seems able to grasp."

"Have you faced the darkspawn?" Skylar asked curiously.

"Stragglers, yes but not the vast horde the scouts speak of," Wynne answered.

"Scouts?" Skylar chirped, "Have you seen scouts from Fergus Cousland's army or possibly Fergus Cousland himself?"

Wynne shook her head, "No and as far as I know Fergus Cousland and his men are still out in Wilds and won't be able to report in until this last battle is over."

Skylar felt what little hope that Fergus could possibly show up early before the battle was quickly dashed away. Trying to hide her disappointment, she changed the subject, "So what are the darkspawn? Do you know?"

"How much do you know about the connection between the darkspawn and the Fade?" Wynne asked.

"Ah… Fade?" Skylar questioned, "I'm not sure what the Fade is?"

Wynne smiled and started explaining, "Anytime your spirit leaves your earthly body, whether it's to dream or to die, it passes through a realm we call the Fade. It's home to many spirits, some benevolent, other far less so. At the heart of the Fade lies the Black City."

"So the darkspawn are what…dream spirits?" Skylar asked.

Wynne shook her head, "No they are neither demons nor kin to the spirits. Shamefully, they were once souls of men. Some say the Black City was once the seat of the Maker. But when mages from the Tevinter Imperium found a way into the city, they tainted it with their sin. The tainted transformed those men, turning them into the twisted reflections of their own hearts. The Maker then casted them out, sending them down to earth thus they became the first darkspawn. At least that's what the Chant of Light says."

It was then Skylar recognized instantly the story as one of the sermons the Chantry preached and their reasoning of keeping the mages under their control with the help of Templars.

She always found herself questioning if it was true or not because it seemed so unlikely to happen that men even mages could find a way to the Maker's kingdom without the Maker's invitation. The Maker is considered all knowing, all powerful, and everything, then why would the Maker allow that to happen knowing what the damage could bring? It just didn't make sense to her. She even asked that question to one of the sisters in the Chantry and got the standard answer, "Only the Maker knows and it's not for us to question."

Skylar replied evenly, "The Chantry says many things I've noticed."

"True," Wynne agreed, "But the story does teach us that self ambition and ego can lead us to a dark and dangerous path, one of great consequence. But I doubt Duncan expects you to speak with me on trivial matters when there are more important things you could do."

Thankful for a way out of a conversation that Skylar normally avoided such as the religious beliefs of the Chantry, she asked, "Do you know where the quarter master is, and where I can find this Grey Warden Alistair?"

Wynne told her the quarter masters was right across the main tent that house all the mages and Alistair might be there talking with one of lead mages on some official business.

Skylar nodded her thanks and went on her way. Once she was close enough to the area Wynne told her about, the quarter master wasn't too hard to spot.

Just as she was about to approached the quarter master, she heard a man say insultingly, "A woman recruit? By the Maker, the Grey Wardens must be getting desperate."

Her first instinct was to turn around and confront the bastard but thought better of it. There was no point in wasting her time now when she had better things to do. Besides soon enough she would prove herself and her skills to all who doubted her and having the pleasure of slamming his words down his throat.

After she sold the items she had in her pack and got supplies including a map of Ferelden and upgraded her armor, a man stood at the make-shift entrance of the quarter master's little camp, blocking her way out while staring her down. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was the one who made the snide remark about her being a recruit.

She took a moment to study him, noting he was small for the average size man. He was thin and lanky as if he hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. He wore studded leather armor and on his back he had two daggers. If she had to peg him with a class, it would undoubtedly be the rogue class of some kind.

She tried to pass him but he continued to block her way while having a look on his hard face daring her to say something to him. Not in the mood to deal with childish bullshit, she glared at him and snarled, "Get out of my way."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, planting himself in his spot and challenged mockingly, "Did you not hear what I said?"

She gave him a bored look and replied, "And that was what?"

"About the Grey Wardens being desperate in recruiting a woman, that's what," he stated indignantly.

Skylar rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Do you really expect me to dignify that with a response?"

"That's a lot of fancy words there, girlie," the man replied not impressed.

"I'll be sure to use a lot more of them when I'm around you," she stated sarcastically.

The man started laughing, "Oh you're a feisty one aren't ya, girlie. I like that." Then he sobered up and said, "Name's Daveth. I'm one of your fellow recruits."

"Oh boy, my heart is all a flutter," she mocked humorlessly as she tried to push pass him again.

"Hey where are you going? I thought we could talk," he replied as he looked her up and down appreciatively, "And get to know one another."

"Wow," she commented while shaking her head, "First you insult me, and now you're trying to woo me? Shouldn't you have tried it the other way around?"

He laughed again and admitted, "Well in truth, you weren't what I was expecting being a woman and a pretty one in fact. It's a good thing you finally got here because I was beginning to think this ritual was just something they cooked up to keep us on our toes."

Pecking her interest, she quickly asked, "What do you know about this Joining Ritual?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," Daveth answered, "All the Grey Wardens seemed very close mouthed about it if you know what I mean. I did some sneaking around their camp last night and listened for a bit. I think the Grey Wardens are planning on sending us out into the Wilds."

"So?" Skylar replied unfazed while thinking to herself that she could secretly search for Fergus as she was doing the ritual and blame it on the ritual if she happened to run into him.

"I don't know about you but the idea of going into the Wilds where there are dangerous creatures, witches, and the darkspawn doesn't sound like my idea of fun," then he paused and commented, "What I found really strange about the Grey Wardens was they were a friendly lot until they found out that I was a recruit and then completely disregarded me as if I wasn't there."

"It wasn't because of your overwhelming charm, was it?" Skylar asked dryly.

"That's what I thought too at first considering how I became a recruit. It was either this or have my neck in a hangman's noose. But Sir Jory, the other recruit, is a respected knight from Redcliffe, and they completely ignored him too," he explained, "If you ask me, there's something funny about this whole ritual thing. It's making my nose twitch."

She wanted to disregard what he was saying due to paranoia but the fact she wasn't allowed to meet the other Grey Wardens other than Duncan and this Alistair, it made her wonder. She was silently kicking herself for not asking more about the Joining Ritual with Duncan but seriously doubted he would be forthcoming with the information if it was a secret. Maybe this Alistair could shed some light or at least she hoped so.

"I'm on my way to see this Alistair now so we can proceed with this Joining Ritual and you can find out what all the fuss is about," Skylar replied.

"I'm right behind…" Daveth started and quickly stopped when a beautiful female archer walked past them, catching his eye. "On second thought, I'll catch up with you later," and chased after her.

Skylar looked up to the sky and mouthed a silent thank you. The idea of Daveth tagging along behind her when she meets this Alistair for the first time didn't thrill her especially if he started his crude comments about her being a woman again. Even though it would be well deserved on his part and maybe a little fun on hers, she didn't know how it would look to Alistair if she lost her temper and beat the holy crap of Daveth.

Trying not to be too judgmental, she figured Daveth was a nice enough fellow if she can get passed his lack of common sense and the mentioned of the hangman's noose. Still Duncan must have seen something in Daveth to recruit him therefore she placed her faith in Duncan and tried to see the good in Daveth as well. But she promised herself if Daveth even tried to make a fool out of her, she cannot be blamed for her actions while he picked up his teeth and himself off the ground.

The next person she ran into while searching for Alistair was a mage or at least she believed it was a mage. He was dressed in magical robes identifying him as a mage but there was an eerie strangeness about him. He spoke with an even calm tone with no sign of emotion in his face or in his voice and referred to himself as a tranquil. He explained to her how the Templars would sometimes make a mage who is considered dangerous and unruly tranquil by severing their connection to the Fade therefore to their magic as well.

To her, that sounded cruel and unjust when they could just as easily given the mage an honorable death instead. She didn't realize she spoke out her opinion out loud until the tranquil automatically vindicated the need for tranquil mages. They were the only ones other than dwarfs who had the ability to make runes that can enchant weapons and armor with elemental powers such as fire, cold, electricity, and so forth.

No matter how hard the tranquil tried to justify the process, it still didn't sound like a peaceful way of life to her. The idea of having the very soul of your being torn out of you sounded more like breaking the will of a person and turning them into a slave but she was wise enough to keep that to herself.

She reminded herself to quit being so judgmental when she had very little knowledge on the relationship between the Templars and the mages to go on, and this might be the ways things were between them. Regardless, it shouldn't matter one way or another to her.

All that should matter to her was finding this Alistair, passing the Joining Ritual, and ending the _Blight_ so Fergus and King Cailan can get justice for her mother and father. After that all she had to worry about was killing darkspawn and other Grey Warden duties, whatever they may be.

Now more determined than ever to find Alistair, Skylar swore to herself no more distractions even if the Maker himself or Andraste came begging for an audience with her.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

After Alistair watched Duncan go to his tent, he went in search for the Second Enchanter Hendricks to deliver the Revered Mother's message. He thought it would be easy finding the mage knowing that the Templars wouldn't let the mages get very far out of their eyesight but it turned out he was wrong. It seemed whenever he got close to Hendricks to speak with him, the obstinate mage would find some way to disappear on him making Alistair having to find him all over again. If he didn't know any better, he would think the mage was purposely avoiding him as if he already knew about the message, and the Revered Mother was just sending him out on a wild goose chase because she could.

He wouldn't put it pass her for doing such a thing, knowing she was still angry about the whole Grey Warden thing and him. It wasn't the fact he _was_ a Grey Warden that upset her, it was how he was recruited. For being the Revered Mother who's the spiritual leader of the Chantry and followed the Will of the Maker, the woman sure knew how to hold onto a grudge.

There were several times he thought about giving up on the mage and go in search for the new recruit instead, thinking it would be easier to find her. But each time he did, the Revered Mother had this uncanny sense of showing up and giving him the _stink-eye_, forcing him to continue to chase down Hendricks. He even thought about asking Duncan to pass the message along but quickly remembered Duncan's ordeal in Highever and didn't want to add more on his shoulders.

He finally caught up with Hendricks in area of the ruins where there was no place for him to go other than through him. "Sir Mage," he called out racing over to him, "I need to speak to you for a moment."

Alistair spotted a beautiful young woman from the corner of his eye and was mesmerized by her until Hendricks spoke impatiently, "What is it now? Haven't the Grey Warden asked more than enough of the Circle?"

He quickly focused his attention back onto the mage and stated calmly, "I'm simply here to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, Sir Mage. She desires your presence."

"What her Reverence _desires_ is no concern of me!" the mage interjected heatedly, "I'm busy helping the Grey Wardens by the king's orders, I might add."

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" Alistair retorted back.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" he snapped.

"Yes, I'm harassing you by delivering a message," Alistair countered curtly.

The mage glared at him, "Your glibness does you no credit."

"Here I thought we're getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you…_ the grumpy one_," Alistair said sarcastically.

"Enough," the mage snapped in frustration, "I will speak to the woman if I must. Now get out of my way, fool!" and stormed off leaving Alistair alone with the mysterious woman who now was calmly standing there next to him.

He turned to her and said almost comically, "You know, one good thing about the _Blight_ is how it brings people together."

"I can see what you mean," she remarked dryly.

"It's like a party; we could all stand around in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about," he replied amusingly.

He stopped and took a good look at her while being taken aback by her enchanting crystal blue eyes and thought, "Wow, she's not just pretty, she's beautiful." Trying to cover his obvious staring, he quickly asked, "We haven't met yet, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

"Not the last time I check," she answered playfully. "But I'll let you know if that changes."

"I would appreciate that. You never know when a mage will sneak up on you," he replied. Then it quickly dawned on him who she could possibly be while thinking to himself why else would a beautiful woman come and see him, "Wait, you're Duncan's new recruit from Highever. I should have recognized you right away. I apologize."

She secretly admitted she found him attractive with his short blond hair, boyish good looks that had a touch of ruggedness with the shadow of a goatee, and his golden honey kissed eyes that sparkled with mischief and charm. There was no mistaking he was a warrior of some kind regardless of the shield and long sword strapped to his back being a dead giveaway. He was built solidly unlike Daveth but not too muscular like an oversized ox giving him a nice form that she could appreciate. What she found strange though was the type of armor he wore which was splint mail leather armor. She assumed all Grey Wardens wore steel plated armor with the exception of Duncan who wore regal robes even though he wasn't a mage.

"That's all right. No offense taken," Skylar smiled and placed her hand in front of him, "Name's Skylar."

"Right, that's the name," He said as he took her hand and shook it while noticing how tiny it was compared to his. He quickly let go of her hand while ordering himself not to get attached. He hastily cleared his throat and introduced himself, "I'm Alistair but I guess you knew that already. As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

"What can you tell me about the Joining Ritual?" Skylar asked curiously. "Is there some secret handshake we must learn or something?"

Alistair laughed and answered, "There's more to it than that but that's all I can tell you. Speak with Duncan first about it and then maybe I can tell you more after but honestly don't worry about it."

Then he quickly changed the subject, "It just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

"Probably because we're too smart for you," Skylar bantered back.

"True. But if you're here, what does that make you?" Alistair countered while cocking an eyebrow at her.

She laughed and shrugged, "Just one of the boys, I guess?"

"Sad isn't it," he replied teasingly. "So I'm curious: have you ever encountered darkspawn before?"

He watched her blush and turn away from him while admitting shamefully, "No, I haven't."

Feeling the need to prepare her some, he stated, "When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward encountering another one. Anyhow, when you're ready, let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get started."

Skylar found herself not wanting to go just yet. She was enjoying talking with him and the little bantering they had going on between them. It was a nice change from her past dealings with men particularly with the noble suitors. Just like Fergus and Gilmore, he had a way of lightening the dark melancholy mood she was in, getting her to smile and laugh when she didn't think it was possible to do that again, at least not so soon after losing everything. Despite the immense guilt she was feeling of taking a little pleasure of kinship with another person even if he was a stranger, she didn't want that connection to end.

"Can I ask what that argument was all about with you and mage?" she asked.

"Oh that," Alistair groaned and rolled his eyes in disgust, "The Circle of Magi is here at the king's request and the Chantry doesn't like that one bit. They love letting the mages know how unwelcomed they are, which puts me in a bit of an awkward position. I use to be a Templar."

"What exact are the Templars?" Skylar questioned.

"Templars are guards that the Chantry uses to watch over the mages in the Circle as well as hunt down apostates – rogue mages who practice forbidden magic outside the Circle. Don't get me wrong, they are a formidable army regardless what the Chantry claims," Alistair explained and then continued on, "I'm pretty sure the Revered Mother meant it as an insult sending me as her messenger and the mage picked right on that. I would never have agreed to deliver it, but Duncan says we're all to cooperate and get along. Apparently they didn't get the same speech."

Skylar replied with disgust, "Wow, the Revered Mother who preaches morals and ethics pulls this little stunt. I bet it makes the Maker and Andraste so proud." She shook her head and continued her rant, "The fact that people in power of some kind feel the need to rub other people's faces in it to make them feel better, I don't get it. I just don't. Especially those who destroy lives and take whatever they want because they think they can."

Alistair saw the pain and anger flash in Skylar's eyes the moment she spoke about people destroying lives. It reminded him what Duncan had say about him and Skylar barely escaping Highever with their lives. Regardless of trying not to get attached, he found himself wondering whose lives other than hers were destroyed and wanted the culprit who did it.

Before he could inquire more on what happened to her and Duncan, she turned around and started asking about him while showing no signs of the pain or anger. He sighed impatiently, not wanting to talk about a time he would rather forget and said, "The Chantry raised me from the time I was ten years old and Duncan recruited me six months ago. Now here I am standing before you as a proud Grey Warden."

Sensing that she touched a nerve in Alistair about his past, Skylar decided to turn her questioning toward the Grey Wardens themselves. After all she was going to be one of them soon; she might as well get to know the order from someone who was a part of it and willing to talk to her about it. She learned that her teachings from Brother Aldous on the Grey Wardens were based more on legends than facts while Alistair's information was more fact than fiction.

She even found out that there were different types of darkspawn, each dangerous in their own right and what they can do. What surprised her the most was the fact the Grey Wardens really had no clue where the darkspawn came from despite what the Chantry claims they were evil mages casted out from the Maker's grace. It intrigued her when he spoke of the archdemon, giving her more details of whom and what it was; a tainted ancient god of some kind trapped in a body of a dragon that had the power to unite the darkspawn and lead them into a _Blight_.

When she focused her attention to the up and coming battle, it amazed her where he put his true faith and belief in to lead them to victory. It wasn't King Cailan but Teyrn Loghain. It seemed Alistair shared the same viewpoint as she did to King Cailan's whole romantic notion of becoming a hero.

Alistair was impressed by the questions Skylar was asking especially once they got past the subject of him. He liked that she didn't push him to reveal more than he was willing to about his past or was able to about the Grey Wardens.

What surprised and disturbed him though about Skylar was this slow growing attraction he was beginning to feel toward her. He had been around beautiful women before and even talked with them but nothing more. Yet they didn't capture his attention like Skylar did. He didn't like it one bit, knowing what she was about to face when Duncan and he brought the recruits to the Joining Ritual.

He had to get his mind and anything else that was going on within him to see her only as a recruit and not a woman or a Grey Warden just yet. Clearing his mind, he asked stiffly as he mentally pulled himself back, "Do you have any more questions for me?"

Skylar noticed the sudden change in Alistair's behavior from easygoing to straight up serious and figured she had pushed her luck far enough. It irritated her that she felt hurt by him ending their connection, making her feel even more alone and called herself a fool for it. She harshly reminded herself she couldn't afford to open herself up to anyone including a dashing handsome junior member of the Grey Wardens when she had a duty to her family and to the order. She had to stop thinking and acting like a silly young girl and start thinking and acting like a rogue and a warrior.

Putting on her diplomatic face, Skylar replied casually, "My curiosity has been satisfied for now."

"In that case, we need to go see Duncan," Alistair replied and gestured her to take the lead.

Before she led them out, she gave him a shy smile and said, "I look forward to traveling with you."

He gave her a strange look and commented dryly, "You do? That's a switch."

As they walked toward Duncan's tent, the silence between them became stale and awkward, making it incredibly uncomfortable for Alistair. He hated those types of silences because it always reminded him of the times he got in trouble in the Chantry and was sent to the Revered Mother for punishment of some kind. It also made him feel like he ostracizing her, and he knew firsthand how that felt before the Grey Wardens.

"Have you met the two other recruits yet?" he asked.

"Just Daveth," she answered, hiding her distain.

"Ah yes Daveth," Alistair grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Not impress, I take it," Skylar said smoothly.

"Considering how Duncan and I met him by him trying to steal from Duncan," he shook his head in disbelief, "I don't know what Duncan sees in him."

"He told me Duncan rescued him from the hangman's noose," she replied indifferently.

"It seems Daveth has a talent for getting into trouble," Alistair commented dryly.

"Sounds like he and I have the same talent then," she teased back.

"You steal?" Alistair exclaimed in shock, thinking how could this beautiful and intelligent woman be a criminal?

"No," she answered quickly while adding silently – _not exactly_. "But how else would you explain how I got here?"

"Good point," he replied. "But didn't you want to be a Grey Warden?"

Stopped and turned toward him and answered, "Of course I did. When Duncan said he wanted me, I was thrilled but…"

"But…" Alistair pushed gently.

"It wasn't the way Duncan or I wanted it to happen. Just say some... thing pushed harder for me to becoming a Grey Warden than the ones who didn't want me to," Skylar said sadly.

"Was it Duncan who pushed?" Alistair found himself asking hoping it wasn't true but knew Duncan would if he didn't have a choice.

"No," Skylar answered, "Actually Duncan didn't force the issue when my father politely declined his request of recruiting me."

"So who was this _something_ that pushed for you to becoming a Grey Warden?" Alistair asked gently.

He watched the light in her eyes fade away as they focused somewhere beyond him, and in that brief moment he saw raw pain and heartache like he never seen before and it tore at him. Before he could do or saying anything comforting, she shook her head and commented in a voice devoid of emotion, "It doesn't matter right now. All that _does_ matter is finding Duncan and proceeding with this Joining Ritual."

"He will be at his tent and most like so will Sir Jory, the other recruit and Daveth," Alistair replied.

"I'm not sure which one is his, so could you lead the way?" Skylar asked.

Alistair nodded and off they went towards Duncan's tent while the whole time Skylar was silently chastising herself for falling apart again especially in front of Alistair. She needed to be strong and more importantly be at her best.

She didn't know what she would do if she failed the Joining Ritual. She had no home left to go to. She doubted seriously she could join King Cailan's army if the Grey Wardens didn't want her because of his admiration for them. Therefore failure wasn't an option. Besides she had already failed once and paid such a high price that no one should have had to. She couldn't and wouldn't do that again.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

It was starting to get late and Duncan began to fear Skylar had disobeyed him and found a way out of camp. He made a point to speak to every guard particularly those guarding the gate that led into the Korcari Wilds to not allow Skylar to pass until he gave orders to do so. So when he saw her walking with Alistair towards him, he breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanked the Maker.

"I see you found Alistair, Skylar. Good," Duncan replied looking directly at her, "I assume you're ready to begin preparations."

"Preparations?" Skylar questioned looking back and forth between Duncan and Alistair.

"Just a few items you and the other recruits need to gather in the Korcari Wilds for the ritual," Duncan answered. Then he turned toward Alistair and glowered at him, "Assuming, of course, that you're quite finished riling up mages, Alistair."

"What can I say? The Revered Mother ambushed me," Alistair hastily defended himself, "The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army."

"She forced you to sass the mages, did she?" Duncan questioned unconvinced. "We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give to anyone more ammunition against us."

Alistair bowed his head sheepishly, "You're right, Duncan. I apologize."

"So are we doing this ritual or not?" Skylar heard Daveth asked almost impatiently behind her.

She turned and saw Daveth approaching them with another man following behind dressed in plated armor with a shield and sword strap to his back. She could only assume the second man was Sir Jory, the Redcliffe Knight, she heard about. She hoped his viewpoint about her becoming a Grey Warden wasn't the same as Daveth's but then again why should she care. She would allow her skills prove her merit and if that didn't work, Craver would convince them otherwise.

Duncan turned his full attention to the whole group, ignoring Daveth little outburst, "Now then, since you all are here. This is Sir Jory from Redcliffe."

The man in the plated armor turned toward Skylar and nodded respectful, "A pleasure to meet you."

"This is Dav…" Duncan started.

"We've already met," Daveth interjected while giving Skylar a devilish smile and winked at her.

Alistair was about to snap at Daveth about showing some respect towards Skylar when Craver growled and shoved his way between Daveth and Skylar. It was all Alistair could do from not busting up laughing and coughed to cover it up. Even Duncan was having a hard time trying not to smile but managed to keep a stoic façade on his face. The only one who didn't even bother to hide the smugness was Skylar as she patted Craver's head and smirked at Daveth.

Before Duncan had a chance to introduce Skylar to Sir Jory, Skylar turned to Sir Jory and said pleasantly, "Please to meet you, Sir Jory. My name's Skylar."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, we can begin," Duncan stated without missing a beat, "You four will be heading out into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first will be to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

"What do we need darkspawn blood for?" Sir Jory asked curiously.

"For the Joining itself. I'll explain more once you returned," Duncan answered.

"Going into the Wilds? Isn't that dangerous," Daveth asked in a bit of a panic.

Duncan replied calmly, "You weren't recruited out of charity. All three of you are skilled and resourceful. Alistair is the junior member of our order and will accompany you as is tradition."

He turned and looked directly at Skylar, "Do not worry; I doubt you will need to go far into the Wilds to find what you seek," making it loud and clear to her to not search for her brother.

"But sending a wom…" Daveth started to protest.

Cutting him off, Skylar quickly asked, "And what's the second task?"

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandon long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts," Duncan explained, "It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them." He looked toward Alistair, "Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

"What kind of scrolls are these?" Skylar asked intrigued.

Duncan turned back toward her and answered, "Old treaties, if you're curious. Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago. They were once considered only formalities," then he sighed, "With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with."

Sir Jory hastily pointed out, "What if they're no longer there?"

"It's possible the scrolls may have been destroyed or possibly stolen, though the seal's magic should have protected them. Only a Grey Warden can break the seal," Duncan explained.

"I don't understand…why leave such things in a ruin if they're valuable?" Alistair questioned irritably.

Duncan answered shamefully, "It was assumed we would return someday. A great many things were assumed that had not held true."

"So is this part of our Joining Ritual too?" Daveth challenged.

Duncan shook his head, "No, but the effort must be made. I have every confidence you're up for the task."

Sir Jory inquired, "How do we find this archive considering how long it's been since there was a Grey Warden outpost?"

"True, it would be an overgrown ruin by now but the sealed chest should remain intact. Alistair will guide you to the area you need to search," Duncan reassured.

"Will Craver be allowed to join us on our test for these items?" Skylar asked as she patted Craver's head once again.

Duncan shook his head, "No, Craver will stay with me. I know you two make a formidable team but…"

"I need to prove my skills on my own. Understood," Skylar finished and recapped, "So basically we need to find the archives and obtain three vials of blood."

"Correct," Duncan answered and turned to Alistair one last time while handing him a map of the Korcari Wilds, "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely. Remember to keep them focused on the task at hand."

Alistair was stumped for a moment until he remembered Duncan telling him that Skylar may try to find Fergus Cousland in the Wilds. "I will," Alistair answered confidently.

Duncan nodded and looked to all them while saying "May the Maker watch over your path. I will see you all when you return."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

As Duncan and Craver watched the small band head out of the gates and into the Korcari Wilds, Craver whined as he lay down at Duncan's feet and pouted.

Duncan looked down at Craver and said gently, "I'm sorry, Craver, but this is how it has to be. She needs to prove herself not only to him but to herself as well, and start forming of the bond. I just hope what I assume does hold true but we'll see when they do the Joining Ritual."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Alistair held back allowing the recruits to pass through the gate before him, instead of leading the way himself. He figured the rear position would be the perfect place to observe them without being obvious about it, knowing Duncan would ask him for his insight. Unfortunately, he knew his opinion wouldn't matter much until they passed the Joining Ritual but he couldn't dwell on that. He had to focus on the responsibility to bring all his charges safely back to camp with everything in hand.

When Duncan told him he would be in charge of the recruits, Alistair thought Duncan had lost his mind. He knew he wasn't a leader, not like anyone ever put their faith in him before. Duncan reassured him that he would do fine and reminded him that it was in his blood to lead.

In truth, he was scared shitless leading this group because he didn't want to disappoint Duncan. Duncan wasn't just his commander or a good friend; he was much more than that. He was like a father that Alistair always dreamt of having.

The sound of the gate closing behind them and the heavy wooden plank being latched into place quickly reminded him he had a job to do. He wanted to get it done and over with as fast as he can.

By the unsettling looks on Sir Jory's and Daveth's faces, they too felt like as he did. Skylar, on the other hand, showed no signs of concern, distress, or even fear but he wasn't fooled. He knew she was probably just as nervous and scared as the rest of them. She just hid it better.

"I still don't see why we need the blood," Sir Jory grumbled.

"Didn't you hear what Duncan said," Daveth answered irritably, "It's for the Joining Ritual."

"But what could they possibly do with it in this ritual?" Sir Jory questioned. "Do you even know how dangerous darkspawn blood is? I hear the taint in darkspawn blood can drive you insane and it's a slow painful death."

"Then we have to be extra careful when we gather the blood," Skylar commented dryly.

Alistair watched Sir Jory's eyes fall accusingly on him as he confronted him, "Why does the ritual need darkspawn blood for?"

"It is part of the tradition," he answered carefully, "And like Duncan had told you, you will learn more about the Joining when all of us return."

"Now what kind of answer is that?" Sir Jory snapped.

Before Alistair could respond, Skylar jumped in and stated calmly, "The only one he _can_ tell you."

"But…" Sir Jory stammered.

"But what," Skylar argued, "As a knight, do you question your commanding officer's orders?"

"No," Sir Jory answered.

"Alistair is our commanding officer on this quest. Give him the proper respect he deserves. Don't question him further about the blood or the ritual," she stated evenly.

Thinking the discussion was over, she heard him quickly point out, "But my commander wouldn't send us out on a fool's errand collecting darkspawn blood for some secret ritual."

"I don't know how people are knighted in Redcliffe," she remarked, "But in Highever, initiates for knighthood have to go through secret dangerous rituals to prove their worthiness of being a knight under the Cousland's banner. Something similar to what we're doing. Need I remind you that we are the initiates here; the recruits who have yet earned the honor and right to call ourselves Grey Wardens?"

"Point taken," Sir Jory sulked and let the subject drop completely.

Alistair knew he should have been angry for Skylar interfering, but he was impressed by how well she handled Sir Jory. Not only did she have the courage to stand up to him but she got him to back down and see reason without too much of a fuss.

He feared if she hadn't step in, Sir Jory would try and bully him to reveal more about the ritual, not that he would allow him too. Still it could have easily gone into a physical confrontation between him and Sir Jory, and he knew Duncan would surely disapprove of that.

Knowing he needed to take the lead again, Alistair commanded, "Let's get going. I don't want us out here when the sun goes down."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Daveth agreed.

"Before we get started, may I take a look at the map Duncan handed you, Alistair? I need to get my bearings," Skylar asked.

Alistair nodded and pulled out the map as the others gathered around him. He already had the map memorized from the first time Duncan handed it to him on their way to Redcliffe. The only reason why Duncan had the map again was he must have forgotten it at Duncan's tent the night before when he looked over it once more.

He watched Skylar pull away from the group first and headed a little ways down the road. Suddenly Duncan's warning about Skylar trying to find Fergus ran through his mind. He was about to call her back but held his tongue when he noticed she had stopped and waited for them. It seemed she was taking the point position on herself without being given the order to. Needing to know where exactly her intentions were and remind her why she was here if need be, he left Sir Jory and Daveth and headed toward her.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Skylar cringed inside when she saw Alistair walking toward her. She couldn't tell if he was angry with her but there was a look of determination on his face that worried her. She figured he was going to chew her out for interfering with Sir Jory when it was his place to handle the situation.

"I hope you're not planning on going out on your own in the Wilds to search for Fergus," Alistair stated bluntly.

"Huh?" Skylar replied completely taken aback from Alistair's comment. That was the last thing she expected him to say.

"Duncan told me you may try and look for Fergus while you're out here. I strongly recommend you don't," Alistair answered. "As you well know the Wilds are filled with a lot of unknown dangers, not to mention the whole darkspawn horde is out there as well."

"The thought of looking for him did cross my mind," she admitted, "But after looking over your map and realizing it's just a small section of the Korcari Wilds, I knew it would be impossible to find him not to mention suicidal."

"So I won't be expecting you to run off then. Just to make sure we're clear," Alistair commented.

She smiled, "You have my word, I won't run off," then added adamantly, "But if we do by chance to run into Fergus and his scouting party, you won't stop me from talking to him. It's imperative that I speak with him."

"I heard about Highever and the murders of the Teyrn and Teyrna. I get it that Fergus needs to know about it being their son and the new Teyrn," Alistair commented while trying to ignore once again the flashes of pain he saw in her eyes. "But the task of retrieving the scrolls and blood and our safety are your top priorities. The rest has to be secondary. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," she answered, knowing he was right but at that moment she hated him for it.

"Two more things; don't call me _sir_, I'm not knighted," Alistair said with a twinkle in his eye and then his voice became sincere, "And thank you for your help with Sir Jory."

As she watched him return back to Sir Jory and Daveth, the only thing she could think of was, "That was different."

She wasn't quite sure what to make of Alistair. Most men in his position would have shredded her on the spot including Fergus and Gilmore for interfering in the matter of Sir Jory instead of thanking her for it. What struck her odd was he was more concerned about her abandoning the task of the Grey Wardens and the group to search for Fergus than stepping on his leadership toes.

It was a rare thing for her to see a man confident in himself not to be threatened when a woman steps in to help. Regardless there are women that are warriors, in positions of power, and so forth; it was still very much a _man's world_. A lesson her mother and Nan had drilled in her head.

Thinking about her mother, she found herself wondering if her mother's death was quick and painless or did she suffer. Knowing her father was on the verge of death, she couldn't help thinking how long did it take him to die.

The next thing she knew, she was no longer standing in the Wilds but back in the larder on that horrid night. She saw her father lying at her feet bleeding to death on the dirty floor. Next to him, her mother staring lifelessly at the ceiling; her body battered and bruised with her clothes torn away and her throat slit just like they had found Oriana. Standing at the larder's entrance like a bloody demon, Arl Howe taunting her on how she failed to save her family while calling her a coward for running away.

She tried to go after him with everything she had but couldn't move. It was as if something powerful force froze her in her spot. She even tried screaming at him and was somehow struck mute. She was undoubtedly at the mercy of Arl Howe and his cruel and sinister laughter was slowly killing her spirit.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Alistair felt somewhat better knowing at least one of his concerns was put to rest. He was certain Skylar wouldn't run off therefore allowing him to keep his promise to Duncan about getting her to the Joining Ritual. Now if he can get them on their way without any delays and help them finish their tasks, he would be great. He just hoped for Duncan's sake the treaties will still be there where he told them they would be.

"Are you done with the map?" he asked once he joined Sir Jory and Daveth.

"Personally, I'm the _fly by the seat of my breeches_ type of guy," Daveth joked, "I don't need no stinking map."

"Good to know," Alistair said unimpressed. He turned to Sir Jory, "And you?"

Sir Jory folded the map and handed it back to Alistair, "Let's get this done and over with."

As they headed toward Skylar's direction, Alistair realized she hadn't moved from her spot. He called out to her, telling her to start heading out on the road but got no response.

"What is she waiting for?" Sir Jory questioned impatiently.

"Maybe she's waiting for us to get closer," Daveth replied.

Alistair was starting to get a bad feeling and continued to call out to her as he raced toward her. Like before, there wasn't a response.

What he saw when he finally reached her froze him to the depths of his soul. Her face was ghostly white and her eyes were wide and unfocused. The only sign of life he could see in her was her clenching and unclenching her fists by her side.

"Skylar," he said gently.

When she continued to remain in her trance like state, Daveth commented nervously, "Maybe she's under a spell, possibly blood magic. I hear those mages can even call out demons to do their bidding."

"Its magi," Sir Jory corrected, "And all the magi are under the protective eye of the Chantry and Templars. So why would they dare to cast a spell on her?"

"Then it was the Witches of the Wilds who placed the spell on her," Daveth insisted.

"Then why didn't they place spells on us as well?" Sir Jory challenged.

Daveth shrugged, "Don't know, but my nose is twitching telling me they're watching us."

"Your nose is always twitching," Sir Jory scoffed. "It's driving me crazy."

"It knows when there's trouble," Daveth defended himself.

Alistair ignored both of the men and continued to focus his attention on Skylar. As a former Templar, he was trained to detect unsanctioned magic especially blood magic and sensed no spells being casted on her. Whatever was happening to her, he had to find a way to bring her back.

Grabbing both of her shoulders, he shook her gently and called out her name again. He felt her shutter within his grasp and watched her slowly blink as tears cascaded from the corner of her eyes. He struggled against himself to not pull her into his arms and hold her and instead smiled at her once he knew she was looking at him.

"Welcome back," he said relieved.

He noted she was no longer as pale as before and some of the color had returned to her face but it was her eyes that concerned him. They were constantly dancing all around as if she was trying to get her bearings. Needing to make sure she was still with him, he gently asked, "Skylar, are you alright?"

She focused her attention back on him, and for one brief moment, he saw the look of humiliation cloud her beautiful face before she turned away. He heard her answer quietly, "Yes, I'm fine," as she pull herself away from him.

Before he could ask her what happened to her, Daveth inquired, "So was she under some kind of spell?"

Skylar's head shot up in response to what Daveth had said. A powerful spell casted on her made perfect sense for what else could it be? It would at least make her _strange_ behavior somewhat excusable in her eyes because she didn't know how to defend herself against magic.

"Oh not this again," Sir Jory groaned as he rubbed his forehead irritably. "The Witch of the Wilds doesn't exist but only in the Chasind legends."

"They do, I tell ya," Daveth protested, "I've heard stories."

"We all heard the _stories_," Sir Jory snapped.

"Enough!" Alistair shouted and looked directly at Daveth, "And no, Skylar wasn't put under a spell."

Skylar felt her heart plummet to the ground as shame consumed her. There was no question in her mind that if anyone would know for sure about magic, it would be Alistair.

She watched Daveth cross his arms in front of his chest as he narrowed his eyes at Alistair, "How can you tell? Were you a Templar in another life or something?"

"Yes," Alistair answered curtly, "Before I was a Grey Warden."

The next thing she knew both Sir Jory's and Daveth's eyes fell on her with skepticism and worse no faith and respect toward her. At that moment, all she wanted to do was run and hide but her stubborn pride refused her to do it. Instead she fell back on her fearless leader façade with her head held high and her shoulders back while revealing nothing of the turmoil she was feeling inside.

She was all prepared to be bombarded by questions and accusations from the men when Alistair moved in front of her as if he was shielding from Sir Jory and Daveth. "Let's get a move on. We're burning precious daylight," Alistair commanded, "Skylar, you take point."

Skylar nodded and headed toward the road that led deep into the Korcari Wilds.

"Are you…" Sir Jory started but was quickly silenced by a deadly look Alistair gave him and fell behind Skylar with Daveth beside him.

Alistair chastised himself, "You dumbass! You should have lied and said she was under a spell so she could save face. Now you'll be lucky if she wants anything to do with you again let alone speak to you."

He reminded himself that Skylar still had the Joining Ritual to face before he should worry if he lost her… he wasn't even sure what to call it. Still deep down, he couldn't help feeling like he had betrayed her somehow.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Skylar was thankful Alistair had put her on point. She couldn't bear to hear the degrading things Sir Jory and Daveth might be whispering back and forth about her. Not like she didn't deserve them. So far she made quite the impression on both of them acting like a hard ass and a cocky one on top of that. Granted in her defense with Daveth, he started it but that didn't mean she had to lower herself to his level.

But to have her moment of weakness, if she could call it that, in front of them; how could she earn their respect as a fellow Warden? It terrified her to what Alistair could be thinking of her, wondering if she was worthy of being a Grey Warden.

She had no idea what happened to her or what caused her strange behavior. It was nothing she ever experienced before. She had nightmares in the past but never when she was alert and wide awake. Nor did they ever feel so vivid, so real that she could have sworn she was back in the larder instead of the Korcari Wilds. She could still smell the lingering scents of her father's blood mixed with her mother's perfume.

It was only Alistair's sweet sounding voice that freed her from the madness of her mind. When she saw his handsome smiling face, it was all she could do not to jump into his arms begging him to hold her. Thank the Maker; she still had enough sense to stop herself for making even a bigger fool out of her.

What the bloody hell was wrong with her? She was a Cousland for Andraste's sake. A long line of warriors and rogues who stopped at nothing till the duty was done or died trying to. Falling to pieces wasn't an option she could afford, at least not now when everything rested on her to keep it together.

The sad awful truth was she knew she was shattered, remnants of her former self she barely recognized. She could no longer call herself the daughter of a Teyrn and Teyrna even though the titles never really meant anything to her except maybe being a pain in her ass but still it was a part of her identity. Her home, the very foundation of her being was viciously ripped away thanks to Arl Howe. Even if Fergus and she were able to reclaim Highever, it wouldn't be the same. The scars were too well embedded into her soul.

She hated and resented this sudden needy attachment she was starting to form towards Alistair? Where was the fiercely independent woman she was famous for who didn't need a man? If she didn't know any better she could have sworn Alistair had managed to imprint himself on her somehow and she became his Mabari War Hound. Yes, her parents would be so proud seeing their daughter reduced to this.

The sound of a wolf's howl interrupted her pity party and hastily brought her back to the task at hand. If she didn't pay attention to what was happening around her, it could get her and her companions killed. That was something she couldn't and wouldn't allow to another person to die on her watch again.

Again another wolf's call sung out through the air with other howls accompanying it this time but louder, making her aware they were closer to her and the group. Her eyes searched vigilantly among the trees and bushes for any signs of the animals. Out of nowhere, a pack of large wolves came charging at them.

She shouted at her companions as she drew her sword and dagger, "Wolves!"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Alistair watched in admiration on how well Skylar was defending herself against a wolf that was practically bigger than she was. Her movements were fluent and graceful as she dodged the wolf's lunges and attacks while making precise deadly strikes into the animal. She seemed like a natural with the duel blades in her hands, a skill he knew was difficult to accomplish let alone to master.

His chest clinched in fear the moment he saw two other wolves take her by surprise knocking her to the ground while the first wolf continued its attack on her. Racing full force toward her with his shield and sword drawn, he could see from the corner of his eye Sir Jory and Daveth trying to get to her but they too were engaged in their own combat with the wolves.

By the time he reached her, she had managed to kill the first wolf and was struggling to get to her feet as she wrestled with the two other wolves. He shield bashed one of them drawing its attention to him which was exactly what he wanted, leaving only one for her to contend with.

What he didn't expect was getting more of the pack's attention on him and ended up fighting not one but three wolves at the same time. He stabbed one of the wolves right in the back of neck killing it instantly while shoving another one toward Sir Jory and Daveth which they pounced on. Once the two wolves were taken care of, he started to search frantically for the third. He hoped it was smart enough to run away, realizing they weren't easy prey but deep down he knew he wasn't that lucky.

All of the sudden he was confronted by a large mouth with huge razor sharp teeth and dark sinister eyes charging right at his face. Before he had time to react or even defend himself, the wolf was violently shoved away from him and was being wrestled to ground by Skylar.

She had her legs wrapped around its hind quarters while her arms squeezed tightly around its neck as it tried to fend her off. Despite her best efforts of trying to pin the animal down, Alistair knew it was only a matter of minutes before the wolf would overpower her and kill her. Rushing to her aid, he started stabbing the beast praying he wouldn't hit her by mistake while Sir Jory and Daveth joined in. When the wolf finally stilled, she let go of it and slowly stood up while brushing the dirt and leaves off of her.

"That's the craziest thing I ever saw, girlie," Daveth said with a chuckle, "Wrestling that wolf like that."

"And reckless," Sir Jory scorned disapprovingly.

Skylar shrugged while hiding the pain, "Well it's a good thing I had all those countless hours playing and wrestling around with my Mabari War Hound then."

"I doubt seriously your Mabari War Hound would try to rip your face off or have you for supper," Sir Jory pointed out dryly.

"True," she answered casually, "Craver most likely lick me to death. But the tactics of handling a huge playful dog still applies to dealing with a wolf whose out for your blood. The only difference is you just take it more seriously with a wolf."

"That makes sense," Daveth replied.

"It was still reckless," Sir Jory grumbled.

Skylar just shrugged again and went to retrieve her sword and dagger, leaving the men behind.

"So _she's_ the one that Duncan made the special trip to Highever for," Sir Jory said unimpressed when Skylar was out of earshot. "I don't see why."

"Did she manage to ruffle your feathers, Sir Knight?" Daveth mocked.

"No," Sir Jory answered defensively, "It's just her wrestling that wolf and thinking it's was all a game and losing her..."

"Hold it right there, Sir Jory," Alistair interjected angrily, "Her wrestling that wolf probably saved my life."

"Okay, I'll give her that but she got lucky," Sir Jory replied evenly. "Couldn't Duncan find a better recruit who at least seen some combat and is more stable?"

Alistair's eyes narrowed toward Sir Jory, "What do you mean by _more stable_?"

Sir Jory rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Her little ordeal she had right outside the gate."

"Whatever happened to her, she's fine now," Alistair defended.

Sir Jory looked at Alistair as if he had lost him mind and challenged, "Are you willing to bet your life on that?"

"Now that was a stupid question to ask even for you," Daveth ridiculed as he and Alistair looked at one particular wolf carcass that was lying next to them.

Changing his tactics, Sir Jory reiterated his other pointed, "Well she hadn't seen any _real _combat."

"How would you know if she had or hadn't seen any combat? You two are the best of friends now?" Daveth challenged.

"If she's the Skylar from Highever that I'm thinking of…" Sir Jory started to comment and pause for a moment. When he continued, it sounded like he was talking more to himself than to the others, "But that doesn't make sense. He wouldn't allow her to be here unless… if the rumors are true."

"What rumors? If you know something Sir Jory, don't leave us hanging," Daveth said impatiently.

Alistair too was curious to hear more about Skylar if she was the same one Sir Jory was referring to. He knew next to nothing about her other than she was witty, courageous, intelligent, and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Still that didn't tell him anything.

Part of him wasn't sure he even wanted to hear what Sir Jory had to say. He was beginning to get the impression that Sir Jory had something against Skylar. Maybe she did ruffle his feathers a bit just like Daveth had suggested.

Before Sir Jory could answer, Skylar shouted out to them, "Hey fellas, I think I found something."

"More wolves to wrestle, I presume," Sir Jory grumbled.

Alistair decided it would be best to ignore Sir Jory's snide comment and turned his attention toward Skylar. Expecting her to be standing in the area where the first wolf attacked her, he found her several yards further down from them standing next to a patch of tall grass and weeds that went up to her waist and waving them over.

By the time they reached her, she had her back toward them staring at the ground. It was the smell of decomposing flesh that caught him first. Whatever she found was obviously dead and had been some time if the putrid stench was any indication. The closer he walked toward her; he could see what was left of a man's body lying halfway in the water of a large pond.

"Girlie, it seems you found more than your blades, didn't ya?" Daveth commented solemnly, "Poor bastard."

Skylar nodded, "If something hadn't caught my eye, I would have missed him."

"It's obvious there's nothing we could do for him. Let's carry on so we don't end up like him," Sir Jory said.

Skylar couldn't believe the callousness she heard from Sir Jory. This was a human being for Andraste's sake; a man who clearly died mercilessly and was left to rot in the unforgiving Korcari Wilds. The thought of his death going unnoticed was terrible in itself but to dismiss him so completely as unimportant enraged her.

She thought about the poor man's family, and the tortures they could be going through not knowing what had become of him. She understood firsthand what that felt like even though there was no doubt in her mind that both of her parents were dead. It was how they, particularly her mother, had died that was the unknown which her mind had already come up with its own terrifying conclusion.

"Don't go there," she silently warned herself, fearing she would be drawn into that nightmare state again.

Feeling an overwhelming need to find out the man's identity so she could give his family closure that she sorely lacked herself, she started to search his body for clues. It took all her willpower and strength not to become violently ill from the pungent smell of rotting flesh or sticky gooey ooze between her fingers. She almost lost it when she pull away of piece of clothing and found bugs swarming out of the gaping wound.

"Focus," she kept ordering herself while pushing back the bile that threatened to escape and continued on her search.

"Girlie, I don't think you will find anything worthwhile. If the bandits that lurk in these forests didn't strip him clean than animals who feasted on him sure destroyed his valuables," Daveth pointed out.

Sir Jory sneered, "Scavenging a man's corpse who has been deceased for some time, have you no respect for the dead?"

Alistair had to begrudgingly agree with Sir Jory. He was not only appalled by her disturbing the poor man's remains but was extremely disappointed in her. It seemed she was only out for a quick reward and couldn't care less who she stole it from. She did say she and Daveth had a lot in common. Maybe he should have taken that more at heart instead of focusing like a fool on how beautiful she was.

"Maybe Sir Jory was on to something about disliking Skylar," Alistair thought bitterly, "We should have left the poor man alone."

Skylar was about to tell Sir Jory where he could shove his snide remark at when she found a piece of damaged parchment. She carefully unfolded it and to her relief the words written on it were still readable. Absorbing the contents of the letter, she found the man's identity.

She jumped up and squealed with joy, "I found it!"

"Found what?" Alistair asked devoid of emotion, not really caring what she found.

"I know who he is," she answered, looking excitedly at all the men, "His name is Jogby, and this is a letter from his father to him."

Alistair was quickly taken aback by her answer, expecting that to be last thing she would say. From the excitement she was expressing, he assumed she had found some treasure that would fetch a lot of coin and not the man's name. Then it dawn on him that she did find something of value more so than gold or treasure, she found his identity therefore giving him a little piece of immortality.

Shame consumed him knowing he had harshly misjudged her letting Sir Jory's distain influence him without waiting to see what her true intentions were. She had gone out of her way to find out who the man was while he and the others did nothing which made him feel he had disgraced himself as a person, warrior, and a Grey Warden.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Sir Jory asked impatiently.

Skylar's excitement had calmed and was replaced with determination as she stated, "We need to find his father and let him know what happened to his son."

"Are you bloody mad?" Sir Jory exclaimed, "We don't know where his father lives nor do we have the time for this. There's a bloody _Blight_ going or have you _forgotten_, Skylar?"

"Sir Jory is right," Alistair said regretfully.

"I haven't forgotten about the _Blight_!" she snapped as she approached the men. When she was about a foot from them, she watched all of them take one very large step back from her. Staring at them in confuse, she asked, "What?"

"Ah girlie, your hands smell like shit," Daveth said gently.

"Oh," she replied and started turning different shades of green the moment her nose began to work again. "I better wash them," she replied between gags.

As she rinsed her hands in the pond water, she continued, "His father wrote about a campsite he had out here in the Wilds. That's probably the reason why Jogby was out here to meet his father before he was killed."

Again Sir Jory reiterated, "I still don't see what that has to do with us?"

"His father wrote out landmarks and directions how to reach his camp. If we're lucky, we can find his father at one of these places or the camp itself. Then he can see to Jogby's remains," Skylar answered

"That could take all day!" Sir Jory protested, "Not to mention possibly weeks."

When she came back smelling at least a little better, she pointed out, "We can still look for the landmarks while gathering the items we need for the ritual. Who knows, maybe this campsite is on the way to the old ruins where the treaties are being kept."

"I don't know," Alistair remarked, not complete sure if this was a good idea.

"We have to try!" Skylar exclaimed. "Do any of you have love ones out there… family? If something, Maker forbid, happens to you, wouldn't you want someone to let them know and keep them from wondering?"

"I have a wife who's with child back in Highever," Sir Jory stated quietly.

Grabbing onto it as a lifeline, Skylar tactfully used it, "If you should die, Sir Jory, wouldn't you want her to know and possibly receive a keepsake of yours to remember you by? If not for her, what about your child… shouldn't your wife have something to tell them when they're older?"

"I don't have anyone who would give a tinker's damn about me if I kicked the bucket," Daveth remarked, "All my life I have done things only for myself. Maybe it's time I do something for someone else. We can't give the poor bastard a proper send off but maybe we can put his soul to rest letting his family know about his unfortunate demise."

"This is complete madness, you know," Sir Jory said as he stared at Skylar.

"It's the right thing to do," she shot back.

Sir Jory nodded while mumbling to himself, "What have I just gotten myself into?"

Again Alistair interjected looking directly at Skylar, "Duncan expects us to be back at camp before nightfall with vials of blood and the treaties in hand. We can look for Jogby's father but those things are our first priority."

"I understand, Alistair. I won't let this interfere with that," Skylar promised.

"Good to know. Now that's cleared up," Alistair said with a smile, "Skylar, lead the way."

What happened next took all the men by the surprise. She squealed with happiness once again but this time hugged each one of them while thanking them excitedly. It was quite the transition to see a fierce female warrior suddenly acting giddy.

Suddenly realizing she had done an improper action unworthy of a noblewoman; Skylar quickly composed herself but not before her face turned red with embarrassment. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and commented softly, "Thank you all for doing this."

Daveth laughed, "Oh I don't know, girlie. If you _really _want to thank me properly, you can do that later on tonight in camp."

Before Alistair could reprimand Daveth for his crude innuendo, Skylar let go of her temper and punched Daveth squarely in the jaw knocking him to the ground. It was a risky move but she didn't care. She was done with Sir Jory's snide comments and Daveth indecent proposals. It was time that both of them knew exactly who they were dealing with when it came down to her.

She made be broken and not complete sure of herself but she was done feeling weak and helpless. Her stubborn pride and will wouldn't allow herself to be continuing kicked when she's down. If she can't earn their respect then so be it. They will know she can stand up for herself and be a force to be reckoned with. If Alistair can't understand that, then she didn't need him either.

She stood over him, glaring menacing at him and snarled, "How is that for a _proper _thank you, Daveth?"

All prepared for Daveth to jump up swinging, she was stunned by his laughter as he continued to lie on the ground and said playfully, "Too soon?"

He raised his hand up to her in truce which she automatically took helping him back onto his feet. As he rubbed his sore jaw, he commented with a chuckle, "For a tiny thing, you sure know how to give a wallop."

She gave him a confused look, "Thank you, I think?"

"Don't mention it," he laughed. "Okay girlie, what's the first landmark?"

She looked over the letter again and said, "The first landmark to look for is a tree leaning on a ruined building."

"Oh that should be easy considering we in a forest with lots of trees and ruined buildings," Sir Jory mocked.

Skylar turned and glared at him while resisting the urge to hit him too. Unlike Daveth, she suspected Sir Jory was the unforgiving type and most likely come after her for it. She had no doubt that Alistair and even Daveth would step in before he could touch her but she didn't want to cause more trouble for Alistair. Instead she walked past Sir Jory but not before she stepped his foot and putting all her weight on it. Despite his plate mail boots, she had the pleasure of seeing him winced knowing that his toes will feel the pinch especially when he walked.

Sir Jory's head whipped around so fast Alistair thought it would spin as he stammered, "Did you see what that little bitc…" and stopped the moment Alistair arched his eyebrow at him.

"You might want to stop while you're ahead, Sir Jory," Alistair warned.

Sir Jory shot a glare toward Daveth when he heard him snickering in the background, "What are you laughing at, Daveth? She punched you and you landed flat on your ass."

"True," Daveth answered while rubbing his jaw, "But she fought fair with me, and I can't say I didn't deserve it. You, on the other hand," he laughed, "She fought dirty. The toes on your foot she stomped on are going to be in excruciating pain by the time we get back to camp. I hope you have another set of boots."

"She didn't even make a dent in them," Sir Jory lied and stalked off behind Skylar.

Daveth turned to Alistair as they started walking, "I bet you, he'll be on the lookout for another pair of boots real soon while he tries not to limp in front of us. Serves him right that arrogant ass."

"You don't have much room to talk either," Alistair said curtly.

"Ah that improper proposal I gave her. I've been wondering when you were going to chew me out for that," Daveth replied unfazed. "Good thing you let her handle it because I doubt she would favor you for stepping in on her fight."

"Why would you say that?" Alistair challenged.

"She has to prove herself much more than I do, and that's saying quite a bit considering my shady past," Daveth answered.

"That still doesn't give you the right to treat her like… like some… It doesn't mean you should disrespect her like _that_," Alistair stammered angrily.

Daveth sighed and raked his hand through his hair, "Look Alistair, what I said to Skylar did the trick."

"You purposely angered her?" Alistair exclaimed in astonishment.

Daveth shrugged, "Well I wasn't expecting her to wallop me like she did but yes I pissed her off on purpose because I didn't want Sir Jory to go in for the kill."

"I don't understand," Alistair replied. "You're not making sense."

"Did you see her blush right after she hugged all of us when we agreed to find the father of that poor bastard?" Daveth asked, and when Alistair nodded, he continued, "It was obvious she was embarrassed by her actions, and Sir Jory is the type person who would see that as a sign of weakness. Because he agreed to help her, she might not stand up to him again…"

"Because she may feel she owes him a debt," Alistair finished for him. "Does that mean you expect her to owe you a _debt_ for helping her too?"

Daveth laughed, "Nah, I have too much respect for her, and she's too much fancy for my taste to bed. I just enjoy riling her up enough to get the banter going between us."

"That's good to know," Alistair muttered to himself which caused Daveth to smirk.

"And one more thing, Alistair," Daveth advised, "Don't coddle her. She's a feisty one who's not looking for hero but someone strong enough to stand beside her and possibly stand up to her."

"How do you know what Skylar is looking for?" Alistair challenged defiantly, "She hit you and now you think you know her? And what makes you think I'm interested?"

Daveth smirked even more and answered, "Suit yourself then, Alistair."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Skylar's eyes scanned the area, looking closely at the trees to find the one leaning on a ruined building. So far she couldn't see any that fit the description. It was like looking for one particular needle in a stalk of needles. She was beginning to wonder if Sir Jory was right about trying to find Jogby's father was complete utter madness, not that she was willing to admit that to him.

An another pungent smell of decaying flesh and death plagued their noses before they discovered a badly damage wagon that was tilted on its side and lying next to it was a dead ox skinned down to its flesh. A little further down the road, weapons, armor, limbs, and body parts of soldiers were littered everywhere as their blood stained the ground.

"What in Andraste's name happened here?" Daveth gasped.

A young man's voice called out, "Over here!"

All of them fanned out in search for the person the voice belong to while keeping each other in their line of sight. It was Skylar who first spotted the soldier lying on his belly trying to crawl. As she raced toward him, she shouted out to her fellow companions that she found him and they quickly joined her.

"Who… is that? Grey… Warden…?" The soldier asked while gasping in pain.

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?" Alistair replied sarcastically.

Skylar was shocked by Alistair's cold behavior toward the soldier. It was obvious he was in a battle of some kind and barely made it out alive. He had what looked like a nasty deep slash on his left side that was made by serrated blade, and it was bleeding quite heavily. It was amazing the man was still conscious.

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn!" he explained quickly. "They came out of the ground… Please, help me! I got to… return to camp!"

"I got bandages in my pack," Alistair commented as he pulled out the fabric out of his back and healing ointments.

While Alistair was tending to the soldier's wounds, Skylar kneeled next to the soldier and asked, "Whose scouting party were you with? Was it Fergus Cousland's?"

"Yes, my lady," the soldier said breathing through the pain, "Fergus sent half of us back with word while he and the rest of the band stayed to monitor the horde's progress."

Trying to stay calm and not let her mind go into a complete panic, she questioned further, "You said your band was ambushed. Is Fergus still alive?"

The soldier hissed in pain and then coughed up blood before answering, "The ambush happened here, my lady, yesterday afternoon. As for Fergus being alive, he was two mornings ago if he and the rest of the band haven't been discovered yet."

"Do you know where he could be right now?" Skylar pushed.

"When I left him, he was twenty miles south from here and said he will go deeper into the Wilds following the horde. So my lady, your guess is as good as mine to where he might be," the soldier answered solemnly.

Skylar stood up and took several steps back, needing a minute or two to herself. She was relieved that Fergus was still alive even though it sounded he was far from being safe.

Still it worried her. For Fergus to send half his men back to camp at Ostagar, it could only mean the danger of the darkspawn horde was worse than King Cailan anticipated and possibly confirming Duncan's worse fears. It was something she knew she needed to tell Duncan.

The moment Skylar had walked away from him and the soldier; Alistair leaned close enough for only the soldier hear, "I hope you're telling the truth, boy, about Fergus Cousland and everything. If I find out you deserted and lied to us to save yourself from being hanged, I will personally gut you worse than the wound I just patched."

The soldier's eyes were large and round with fear as he stammered, "I swear… by Andraste's grace… sir, I'm telling the… truth."

Alistair nodded and said loud enough for all to hear, "I'm all done. Do you think you can make it back to camp on your own?"

The soldier nodded, "Yes sir. I just need some help getting up."

When Alistair and Daveth helped the soldier back to his feet, Skylar quickly joined them. Alistair was relieved to see no shadows of pain and grief shown in her eyes or on her face but instead she looked more determined than before.

"Thank you," the soldier said with a groan, "I've got to get out of here! I have to warn the king!"

As the soldier disappeared down the road toward camp, Sir Jory turned to his companions in a near panic, "Did you hear an entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!"

"Calm down, Sir Jory," Alistair spoke gently, "We'll be fine if we're careful."

Not buying it, Sir Jory snapped, "Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many can the four of us slay? A dozen… A hundred…? There's an entire _army _out in these forests!"

"There are darkspawn about," he admitted but quickly pointed out, "But we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde."

"How do you know?" Sir Jory challenged, "I'm no coward but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

"You could have fooled me," Daveth replied mockingly. "This is part of our test, remember? If we don't bring back the vials of blood and the treaties, we fail. You don't want to return to your wife in disgrace, do you?"

"I still do not relish the thought of encountering an army," Sir Jory defended himself.

Alistair stepped up toward Sir Jory and stated in calm but even tone, "Know this: All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here. But that doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy for you. "

Daveth laughed, "You see, sir knight, we might die but we'll be warned about it first."

"That's reassuring," Sir Jory grumbled and turned toward Skylar, "You haven't said a word about this. What do you think?"

"I intend to finish what I started," Skylar comment evenly, "You can go back if you like, Sir Jory, but you might want to take your chances with us then going back to the camp on your own."

"Fine," Sir Jory grumbled, "I'm staying."

"If it doesn't rile up your moral ethics, Sir Jory, why don't we all see if we can find anything useful in the debris," Skylar suggested waving hands all around her.

"Anything particular you looking for this time, Skylar?" Sir Jory growled.

"Health potions, weapons, armor that's not badly damage, again anything that is can be useful not only for us but for the army back at Ostagar. I have the feeling we're going to need those items with the up and coming battle we're about to face," she stated plainly.

Daveth answered, "On it," and turned to Sir Jory, "Come on, Sir Jory, I'll show you how to scavenge like a professional."

"I can hardly wait," Sir Jory muttered as he followed behind Daveth leaving Skylar and Alistair alone.

Alistair turned to Skylar shaking his head in disbelief, "Who would have thought a knight from Redcliffe could be so cowardly, and he pushed to be recruited."

"Well he better find his courage quick then as do we all," Skylar remarked heavily, "If Fergus sent back half of his men with word about the horde, then the darkspawn threat is worse than what everyone believes confirming what Duncan had told me when we first arrived at Ostagar."

"Are you sure?" Alistair asked.

She nodded, "I'm positive. If it wasn't that bad or the treat was manageable, Fergus would have come back himself to report his findings. Knowing him, he and the rest of his men are planning ways to stall the horde until all the forces can be assembled."

Alistair sighed, "Then we better retrieve the blood and treaties and proceed with the Joining Ritual as soon as possible." Then he gave her a pained look, "Listen I know how important it is to you to find the father but…"

"Don't worry Alistair. If we get the blood and treaties before we find the father or the campsite, we head straight back to camp with no complaints from me," she answered but then quickly added, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop looking for the landmarks though."

He smiled at her, "You do believe in _lost causes_, don't you, Skylar?"

She gave him a wink and stated, "They only become _lost causes_ when you don't even try to do them."

"_You_ have a very good point," he replied.

That statement she made about lost causes had impressed him more than all her actions combined so far. Now he was starting to understand why Duncan had made that special trip to Highever for her. It was that type of thinking Duncan and he believed would help end the _Blight_. He just hoped she had the will and the action to back up her words.

All of the sudden he felt a tingling sensation crawling up and down his skin while the static sounding voices that were a constant in the back of his mind began to grow louder. He knew instantly that darkspawn was near and getting closer.

From the different patterns and pitches of the static voices, he got a general idea how many they were about to face. As a group, he was confident they could handle the darkspawn but spread out like they were; they would be easy to overpower and kill. He needed to gather all of them together before the darkspawn spotted them.

Alistair's sudden behavior change from relaxed to alert reminded Skylar of Craver when he sensed something wasn't quite right. Instead of Alistair's nose twitching for the scent like Craver's would, it was his eyes that were darting all over the place searching for the threat. It was then a cold chill raced down her spine like an omen warning her bad things were coming her way.

She watched him pull out his shield and turned toward her, "We got to regroup with Daveth and Sir Jory and fast."

"What's wrong?" she asked hating the nervous tone in her voice.

"I don't think we're alone," he answered as his eyes once again danced all around the area, "I _really_ don't think we're alone."

Before she could say anything more, he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he raced toward the last place they had seen Daveth leading Sir Jory to. With her free hand, she pulled out her family's sword ready to defend them while he continued to have his shield out to protect them. It wasn't her idea of fighting an enemy but from his tight grip on her hand, she was pretty sure he wouldn't let go until they joined Sir Jory and Daveth.

The problem was she couldn't see anything that poses a threat to them, not like she could focus on any particular area anyway. It was all she could do to keep up with Alistair's pace and not to have her legs tangle up with each other to the point he would end up dragging her.

When she felt herself starting to stumble and tiring from Alistair's fast pace, to her relief she saw Sir Jory and Daveth. They were standing next to another broken down wagon with two of its wheels missing and a pile of items stacked near it. She couldn't make out what they were saying but it was clearly obvious they were arguing. No doubt in her mind that Sir Jory was acting like a pampas's ass again.

Just as Alistair and she reached Sir Jory and Daveth, he let go of her hand and drew out his sword. In a voice filled with authority and warning, he shouted at them, "Darkspawn are coming. Prepare to defend yourself!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE: **__I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. This one was somewhat difficult to write and at times I found myself debating if I shouldn't add this part to chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to keep my additions to this story published in a timely fashion. I would also love to hear any feedback. Thank you - Corria_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The next thing everyone knew arrows rained on them causing both Sir Jory and Daveth to dive behind the wagon for cover. Alistair and Skylar, who were still out in the open, bobbed and weaved through the storm trying to avoid being struck down as they struggled to join Sir Jory and Daveth.

After the arrows ceased, several of the darkspawn came crashing through the trees with their menacing looking weapons drawn. At first, Skylar thought it was men and dwarves attacking them by the armor they wore until they got up close and personal. That's when she saw the _true face_ _of horror_ as one of the darkspawn separated her from the others.

A bloodcurdling scream tore through her throat as she was suddenly confronted by a Hurlock, a human version of the darkspawn. Its flesh appeared to be festering on its skull as it stared at her with murky white irises that were cold and dead-like. The diabolic grin it gave her revealed jagged teeth that left no doubt in her mind it could devour her in one or two bites. Nothing could have prepared her for the gruesome reality of facing this creature, not from the warnings Alistair had given her or the stories she had heard.

Pure terror ran rampant through her veins as she started to flee, causing her to fall face first into the ground. She quickly rolled over to find the Hurlock standing above her laughing as it held a double-bladed axe with spikes on both sides over its head ready to strike her down. She knew there was no way she would be able to deflect its killing blow even if she had both blades out to defend herself. She felt all the blood drain from her face as she watched helplessly as its axe started to fall upon her. At the very last second, she rolled out of the axe's pathway causing it to embed itself deep into the earth. Looking over her shoulder, she focused all her attention on her target and jammed the heel of her foot into the Hurlock's crotch.

If she wasn't so bloody scared out of her mind, she would have laughed watching the Hurlock cup itself as it fell to its knees while its eyes rolled in the back of its head and a squeal of agony ripped from its mouth. Instead she scrambled to her feet and slammed her dagger into the middle of the Hurlock's skull, killing it instantly.

She hastily scanned the area and discovered Alistair had made it to where Sir Jory and Daveth were at. All of them were engaged in their own fights drawing the full attention of the darkspawn's ambush toward them. Her fear and self-preservation screamed at her to run knowing it would be the perfect time to flee but her mind quickly countered she had nowhere to go.

If it wasn't for the damn darkspawn and their blasted _Blight_, Fergus wouldn't have left with their men and Arl Howe wouldn't have dared to attack her father or Highever Castle at least openly. It was then she realized that the darkspawn was just as much to blame as Arl Howe for the destruction of her life and everything she held dear.

Fueled by her newly founded hatred of the darkspawn, she no longer saw them as the frightening nightmarish monsters but creatures she felt deserve to die any means she knew how. Turning her attention back to her fellow companions and the battle they were waging against the darkspawn, she raced toward them as the bloodlust for revenge consumed her, freeing her from the fear and terror.

When Alistair heard the nerve-racking distressing female scream, he knew it was Skylar. What disturbed him was the distance in which it came telling him she was much further from them than he thought and most likely all alone.

With the continuing onslaught of the darkspawn, he couldn't see where she was or if she was still alive. The thought of her possibly injured or worse dead disrupted he concentration in defending himself which the Hurlock he was fighting took full advantage of. He was suddenly knocked to ground, stunned by the impact of the Hurlock's shield slamming into him.

When he finally came to his senses, he watched in horror as the Hurlock positioned its sword over his chest. He tried to raise his shield to protect himself to discover painfully his shield arm was pinned by all of the Hurlock's weight with its foot. His sword were mere inches from his fingertips but it might as well have been several feet away for all the good it did him. Not willing to see his fate, he slammed his eyes closed and waited for the painful strike of death to fall on him.

He heard the sound of an arrow skimming through the air. When it stopped, the weight on his shield arm quickly disappeared followed by a loud thud. He cautiously opened one of his eyes. To his relief, the Hurlock was no longer standing over him. He raised his head a little off the ground and laughed when he saw the Hurlock lying flat on his back with an arrow sticking out of its right eye socket.

"Thank the Maker," he muttered to himself with a sigh as he laid his head back on the ground.

"Lying about on the job?" Daveth teased as he looked down at him.

"Well I did say I wasn't going to make it easy for you guys," Alistair chuckled as he allowed Daveth to help him back on his feet.

Alistair noticed Daveth's two daggers were harnessed on his back, and in his hand was a longbow with a quiver of arrows hanging off his shoulder. He quickly turned his attention back to the dead Hurlock and then toward Daveth. "Nice shot!" he exclaimed impressed by Daveth archery skills.

Before Daveth could say anything, he shot an arrow at a Genlock who looked like a cross between a dwarf and a troll that was charging straight at them with a mace. The first arrow missed its mark but the second one hit true right in the middle of the Genlock's chest causing it to fall to the ground.

"Damn little buggers," Daveth swore, "For them to have short stubby legs, you would think they wouldn't be that fast or have the ability to dodge very well."

"They're called Genlocks," Alistair stated.

"Don't care what they're called as long as they die and quite easily by my hand," Daveth replied.

Alistair nodded absently as he looked around noticing the group of darkspawn was quickly dwindling down but couldn't find any sign of Skylar. His mind raced with horrid thoughts that her scream could have been from being taken by one of the darkspawn to one of their lairs deep underground. That chilled him worse than the idea of her being killed.

He started swearing and cursing himself for letting go of her too soon, assuming she was right behind him when all the commotion erupted. As the leader, it was his responsibility to look after all of them. It didn't help that Duncan's words came hauntingly back to him - _We need her to go through with the Joining Ritual. Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely._

He had promised Duncan faithfully he would bring Skylar to the Joining Ritual. Losing her to the darkspawn wasn't just his failure toward her but to Duncan as well. He knew he wasn't a leader and this just proved it. Unfortunately he wasn't the one who paid the price for his inadequacies; she did and possibly Duncan did too.

Unaware of Alistair's dark thoughts that were running through his head, Daveth started laughing as he nudged Alistair in the side. "I don't think the good sir knight is going to complain about Skylar wrestling creatures anymore."

"Huh?" Alistair replied dumbly as his head whipped around toward the direction Daveth was facing.

Again to his amazement, he watched Skylar aiding Sir Jory by tackling a Genlock from behind causing it to do a face-plant and used its war-hammer to smash its skull in. She quickly jumped off the dead Genlock and went after one of the two Hurlocks Sir Jory was fighting.

It seemed to him she was using Sir Jory as a distraction when she jumped on the Hurlock's back and stabbed it with her dagger and knife. She didn't succeed in killing the Hurlock right away but was riding it like a bucking horse. She even managed to run it right smack into a tree that was leaning against a ruin building causing it to knock itself unconscious. As it was falling backwards, Skylar jumped off the Hurlock's back just in time to not be trapped by its weight. Standing over it, she then took her sword and cut its head off. To add some insult to injury, she gave the Hurlock's head a good swift kick which it flew toward Alistair and Daveth.

Daveth turned to Alistair and joked, "Do you think she's trying to tell us something?"

By the time Alistair and Daveth reached Skylar and Sir Jory, Sir Jory killed the last remaining Hurlock that attacked them while Skylar harnessed both her of her weapons on her back.

"Are you both alright?" Alistair asked while he discreetly looking over Skylar, making sure no real harm came to her before he turned toward Sir Jory.

After taking several deep soothing breaths to calm the raging storm inside her, she answered with a slight smirk on her face, "Other than feeling a little battered and bruised, I think I'll live. How about you three? Are you guys alright."

"The same – battered and bruised," Alistair answered.

"Wrestling darkspawn will do that to you, girlie," Daveth teased.

"And I am thankful she did," Sir Jory spoke up and turned to her humbly, "Thank you for your assistance, Skylar. I was wrong about…"

Skylar quickly said playfully, "Sir Jory, I knew you could handle that group of darkspawn but I didn't want you to have all the fun," and gave him a quick wink.

She knew Sir Jory was about to apologize for acting like such an ass to her but felt she didn't deserve it, not when she thought for a split moment to run out on them. She also had to admit she acted pretty callow and arrogant toward him as well as Daveth.

Alistair cringed inside when Daveth replied lightheartedly, "Hey girlie, didn't I hear you scream like a _little girl_?"

"No, I didn't scream like a _little girl_," Skylar answered indignantly and then gave them an evil smile, "I screamed like a _little boy_ who got hit in their…um…" and blushed because she couldn't say the rest of the sentence but the message was loud and clear.

Alistair couldn't help saying out loud what the other two men were thinking, "Ouch," which in turn caused all of them to laugh good-naturedly to Skylar's jab.

As they stood among all the dead darkspawn, Skylar, Sir Jory, and Daveth realized they not only survived their first encounter with the darkspawn but came out victoriously. It brought on a new sense of confidence for each one of them while relieving the stress of the fear of the unknown. This battle also proved with all of them, they would stand and defend one another creating a sort of a kinship regardless what they had first thought about each other.

Alistair pulled out three vials and handed one to each of the recruits and said while pointing to the corpses, "You need to gather the blood from the darkspawn's bodies."

Both Sir Jory and Daveth turned slightly peaked followed by a greenish tint to their faces as Sir Jory gasped, "You don't expect us to… um… touch…"

Alistair cocked his eyebrow in disbelief as he ridiculed, "How else did you expect to retrieve the blood? Were you thinking of going up to a darkspawn and say _Sir_ _Darkspawn, can I take a vial of your blood?_"

"Well no," Sir Jory answered sheepishly, "I… just… um…"

Skylar watched as Sir Jory and Daveth turned to each other and knew instantly what they were planning when both of their eyes fell onto her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Seriously guys?"

"Well you did stick your hands in a decomposing corpse," Daveth pointed out, "So gathering the blood would be child's play for you, girlie."

"You should have used _Skylar_ instead of _girlie_," Skylar heard Sir Jory whispered to Daveth.

Daveth quickly corrected himself, "Uh… yeah… I meant to say _Skylar_."

"While you're gathering the blood, Daveth and I can get the rest of the items we've collected as well as search for the first landmark you were looking for," Sir Jory suggested.

"But I think she fou…" Daveth started and hastily shut up when Sir Jory glared at him letting her know they most likely already found the first landmark.

She rolled her eyes and grumbled teasingly, "Men are such babies," and took the vials from them.

"Hey, I wasn't part of this!" Alistair protested.

"Then you can help me," she replied, "While the two other boys keep watch and defend us from more darkspawn." She turned to Sir Jory and Daveth, "Just watch out for traps."

"Traps?" Sir Jory and Daveth chirped in unison.

"Yes, didn't you see them?" Skylar asked innocently. "Surely you must have detected them, Daveth."

"Well… ummm…" Daveth stammered and quickly recovered, "Of course I did. I just wanted to see if you did too, girlie."

Without missing a beat, she replied sweetly, "I'm glad to hear that both of you know where not to step then."

Again both Sir Jory and Daveth looked nervously at each other and started on their tasks. She had to bite the inside of her cheek as well as her tongue not to laugh as she watched the way they walked around the area like a cat on a hot tin roof. She knew it was cruel of her for doing that when she didn't detect any traps in the area they were in but she felt they deserve it.

"Can you really detect traps?" Alistair asked when Sir Jory and Daveth were far enough away that they couldn't hear him.

"Somewhat," she answered with a shrug as she went to one of the dead Genlocks and started gathering its blood into one of the vials.

"Somewhat?" he questioned as he stood watch over her, "What do you mean by somewhat?"

"It's hard to explain," she replied. "It's looking for the irregularities on the ground that seems out of place. My grandfather used to call it _sensing them out_."

"So you _sensed _some traps around this area?" Alistair asked.

"No," she answered with a giggle.

Alistair looked down at her with a stun reaction, "But you said…" He quickly stopped and turned his attention toward Sir Jory and Daveth. After he watched them for a couple of minutes, he chuckled while shaking his head, "You're an evil woman, Skylar."

As she stood up, she gave him an innocent look, "What?" and then giggled again when he cocked his eyebrow at her. "Okay, it was bad of me for doing that," she admitted, "But compared to what I've done to Fergus and Gilmore in the past of getting _even_, I was being nice to Sir Jory and Daveth."

Alistair was caught off guard by the sound of familiarity in her statement when she spoke of Fergus and the other person Gilmore. He assumed by her fierce determination to talk to Fergus and her insight of him that she could have been one of Fergus's personal guards left behind to protect his family and his home. He found himself curious if there was something more personal going on between them other than a lord and bodyguard.

Before he could inquire further, she stood up and looked at the vial of blood she took from the Genlock with distain while muttering to herself, "I am no bleeder. At the rate I'm going, the _Blight_ will be over by the time I get three full vials of blood for this Joining Ritual."

"How much did you collect?" he asked.

She sighed, "Only a third of one vial is filled."

He gave her a reassuring smile, "Look on the bright side, there still plenty of darkspawn bodies lying about to tap."

"Oh goody, I can hardly wait," she replied sarcastically as she went to a dead Hurlock that was lying next to her. "I just hope I get brownie points for doing all the hard work here."

Alistair chuckled, "Don't worry I'll let Duncan know. I don't want to get on your bad side."

She laughed and winked at him, "You're one of the few whose smart enough to figure that out."

As he followed her around while she continued to gather more blood and searching for any valuables on the darkspawn bodies, he heard himself commenting sourly, "Most people think I'm a brainless fool."

He didn't know what prompted him to say that out loud especially in front of her but it mortified him. He never told anyone how much it truly bothered him how people thought he was stupid and couldn't think for himself even before they got to know him. Granted, his witty one-liners and sarcastic attitude didn't help convince them otherwise but he figured by then they had already cast their judgment about him.

"Then they are brainless fools and obviously don't know you," she replied casually while continuing her work.

He was stunned by her comment. He wanted to believe she meant what she said but figured she was just trying to be nice to him and that irked him. Needing to put her in her place, he challenged, "And you think you know me?"

Skylar stood up so she could look Alistair in the eye and said honestly, "Considering the fact that we've just met, you don't strike me as a simpleminded idiot. Believe me; I've dealt with my fair share of them." Then she added to prove her point even further, "Besides, I get the impression Duncan wouldn't recruit someone who isn't terribly bright regardless if they are a lean mean fighting machine."

Her logic seemed sound to him which caused him not only feeling ashamed for misjudging her yet again but self-conscious as if he was fishing for compliments from her. Falling back to his defense of using humor whenever he found himself in an uncomfortable situation, he bantered, "You don't see me as a lean mean fighting machine? I'm so hurt by that."

She shook her head while a few small chuckles escaped her lips, "Now you're just being a pain in ass."

"Such language coming from a lady," he scolded playfully while covering his ears, "I don't know if my delicate ears can handle it being raised by the Chantry."

When she glared at him, he raised his hands up in surrender and said, "Okay, I'll stop. Don't hit me, I bruise easily."

"This is why men are such big babies," she teased again.

When they heard their names being called out by Daveth, Alistair turned toward Skylar and replied, "I think they're ready to leave this place, as am I. We need to move on if we want to reach the ruins where the scrolls are being kept and back to camp before nightfall."

She nodded in agreement while saying dejectedly, "Well, there's nothing more I can do here, and I was only able to successfully fill up one of the three vials."

Again Alistair smiled reassuringly toward her, "Don't worry about it. There are plenty of darkspawn swarming about in the Wilds giving us more opportunities to obtain their blood."

Feeling a little bit better, she answered, "Good point and killing darkspawn is what us Grey Wardens do, right"

Skylar didn't miss the flash of uncertainty in Alistair's eyes before his face became passive and unreadable as he headed toward Sir Jory and Daveth. She understood he had to remain skeptical when there was still the Joining Ritual she had to pass but it bothered her. It made her feel like he had little faith in her becoming a Grey Warden. As silly as it may sound to her independent streak, deep down she silently hoped she may have one ally who believed in her.

"Here is your first landmark, Skylar," Sir Jory announced while patting the tree he was leaning up against when Alistair and Skylar joined them.

She automatically recognized the tree as the one she used to slam the Hurlock into before she beheaded. At the time she was so focused in battle and destroying the darkspawn, she didn't truly see the tree leaning against the ruin. She looked at Sir Jory and Daveth who sheepishly diverted their eyes from her, confirming what she had suspected that they knew about the tree along.

Before she could call them on it, Alistair quickly interjected, "Let's get this marked on a map and be on our way. We're losing daylight."

"I'll take point then," Skylar replied and pulled out Rigby's letter. She then added, "Keep your eyes open for the next landmark which is a _fallen bridge_."

"How do we cross a fallen bridge?" Sir Jory asked.

"We don't," Skylar answered, "We pass under it."

"That makes sense," Daveth replied with a shrug.

Alistair looked toward Skylar and ordered, "Skylar, lead the way."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

In her wolf form, Morrigan began to follow the woman and her three male companions as they continued deeper into the Wilds. She made a point of staying out of sight and kept a watchful eye on them while never once tried to engage them. It wasn't because she was afraid of them; she just wasn't a fool to expose herself not when she wasn't sure she had the upper-hand.

Still she highly disliked them being there and wished them to be gone from her forest. It was already too crowded as it was with the darkspawn horde and the several scouting parties sent out by the idiotic Fereldan king. But at least with them, she understood their intentions and that was to destroy one another which was fine by her.

As for these four intruders, Morrigan didn't have a clue what their reasoning could be for gallivanting through the Wilds. Even the bits and pieces she picked up from their conversations about collecting blood and ritual confused her when she sensed no magic among them. It made her feel uncomfortable of not knowing what they were up to and that annoyed her.

If all four of the intruders were men then she wouldn't care as much for she could handle them with ease. Men in general were nothing but little boys who can be easily manipulated to her whim. It was the woman that concerned her.

Morrigan noted from observing her fighting against the darkspawn that she was a formidable force and begrudgingly admired how she held her own with the men. The way she found and disarmed the traps the darkspawn scattered around told Morrigan she was cunning and resourceful.

It was at the missionary's camp where she saw for the first time the woman's weakness. She watched the woman dig into the fire-pit and retrieve a small box. Instead of opening it and taking what was inside, the woman placed it in her pack against the advice of one of her male companions. It proved to Morrigan that maybe the woman wasn't as smart as she thought.

"Now that we found Rigby's campsite or what was left of it and have the three vials," she heard the blond man say to his companions, "We need to get the treaties."

"How far is the old Grey Warden outpost from here?" the woman asked.

"Not far. Just a little down the road and up a hill," the blond man answered.

When Morrigan heard the word _treaties_, she quickly remembered what her mother had instructed her to do before she left their hut that morning. If anyone came searching for the ancient Grey Warden treaties, Morrigan was suppose to bring them to see their mother at their hut.

Morrigan didn't understand why when it was forbidden for her to bring anyone there unless her mother allowed it. But her mother rarely shared her reasons with her and expected her to obey without question. Doing what she was told to do, she raced toward the ruins and waited for the intruders to arrive.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Skylar was thankful Sir Jory offered to take point after leaving Rigby's campsite. She was so downhearted when she found Rigby's body so badly decomposed even worse than his son's. She knew it was a long-shot that he could still be alive but she had silently hoped he was. It was bad enough having to tell his wife her son was dead but adding her husband, it broke her heart.

The only consolation she had was the lockbox she carried and fulfilling his last dying wish of giving it to his wife in Redcliffe. She didn't know when she would get the chance to do it but hoped after the battle in Ostagar; Duncan would give her leave to do so.

Still she couldn't help feeling a little angry toward Rigby. Not only did he get himself killed and his son, he abandoned his wife for what... trying to spread the word of the Maker to the Chasind. She wanted to believe that the Maker wouldn't see this as a worthy sacrifice when his wife needed him and their son to be alive in this great time of need. If he and his son died defending their homeland from the darkspawn, then yes to her it would be a worthy death and not a missionary trying to convert people to their way of thinking.

"You did all you could, girlie," Daveth said gently beside her.

"I know," she sighed, "It just seems like a meaningless death for both the father and the son."

"Not a religious type, are you?" Daveth chuckled.

"Maybe," Skylar shrugged. After losing almost everything that mattered in her life, she wasn't sure about anything.

"I may have something to cheer you up," Daveth replied and handed her several white flowers.

She gave him a quizzical look and reluctantly said, "Thank you?"

Daveth laughed nervously, "It's not what you think, girlie. You have a Mabari War Hound that you're pretty found of right?"

"Yes, of course," Skylar answered.

"I overheard the Kennel Master talking about these flowers as a possible deterrent against the taint that infects the dogs when they attack darkspawn. I figure you could use them for your hound just in case he gets infected," Daveth explained.

Skylar was so moved by Daveth kind jester, she didn't know what to say. Instead she wrapped both of her arms around him and whispered, "Thank you."

Daveth squeezed her back and said, "We got to take care of our own, don't we girlie."

"Right," Skylar smiled.

Alistair watched the _friendly _exchange between Skylar and Daveth and gritted his teeth. It wasn't the fact that Daveth gave her flowers that bothered him, it was the way she hugged him as if the man just handed her jewels. He knew he shouldn't be jealous but Maker help him, he was.

It was silly if he really stopped and thought about it. He had no claim on her, and if he did, he wouldn't let her be recruited. It wasn't the question if she was worthy of being a Grey Warden for she had proven herself at least to him by her skills in fighting, her cunning mind, and her compassionate heart. It was the demands of the Grey Wardens themselves and the sacrifices that went along with it that he found himself wondering if they were worthy of her.

He shook his head, realizing that it sounded like he was questioning Duncan's judgment in recruiting Skylar, and he hated that. He owed Duncan better than that for he was the only one who cared what Alistair wanted and gave him the opportunity to live his own life.

Forcing any thoughts pertaining to Skylar out of his mind, he focused on his personal task Duncan had given him. They were coming close to the old Grey Wardens outpost, and he needed all his concentration to break the ancient seal of the chest. He just hoped and prayed the scrolls were still there.

When they reached the old ruins of the outpost, they were quickly greeted by a small band of darkspawn at the entrance. Daveth took out the archers with ease with his arrows hitting their marks while Sir Jory and Alistair took on the Genlock and Hurlock warriors, slaying them on the spot. Skylar went after the Emissary which was the darkspawn's sick idea of a mage.

When she first started attacking the Emissary, every strike of her blades hit the darkspawn causing serious damage to it. It was until the Emissary blasted her with some kind of energy from its staff that she discovered she no longer had the ability to hit it with her sword and her dagger made very little impact. To make matters worse she heard the Emissary laugh evilly as it continued to dole out damage to her while she was helpless to defend herself.

"Why don't you try that Hex Spell on me, you son of a bitch," Alistair shouted angrily while ramming his shield into the Emissary, knocking it to the ground. Before the Emissary could recover from the blow and point its staff at Alistair, Alistair took his long sword and slammed it into the darkspawn's heart.

It was all Skylar could do from collapsing onto the ground. She thought she was battered and bruised before but it seemed the Emissary managed to awaken every injury she sustained, racking her body in extreme pain. She even felt like her lifeforce was being viciously torn from her and fought to keep the remainder of it from disappearing while trying to push back the darkness that threatened to engulf her.

It must have shown on her face how bad her condition was because Alistair shoved a red flask into her hand and ordered, "Drink."

Without hesitation or question, she took a large swallow from the flask, tasting the bitter herbal liquid and recognizing instantly that it was a health potion. When she was about to pull the flask away, she heard Alistair ordered once again, "Drink all of it."

As she forced the last of the contents in the flask down without gagging, she began to feel the healing affects of the potion. A sense of warmth spread throughout her body causing the intense pain to dissipate, making it no longer a struggle for her to stand. The darkness she held at bay was slowly being replaced by the light of her lifeforce returning as her labored breathing went back to its normal pace.

"Feeling better?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, thank you," she replied.

"Good. You had me worried there for a moment," Alistair admitted and quickly stammered when he realized what he had just said, "Not that I was concern… but I'm here to protect you… Not that I meant you can't defend yourself but um…"

"I appreciate your concern and looking out for my welfare, Alistair," Skylar smiled, hoping to put him at ease.

Instead she watched a frown form on his face as he said gruffly, "I need to check on Sir Jory and Daveth," and hightail it toward them, leaving her behind.

She stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what she did to make him turn cold toward her again. He was making her feel like a damn yo-yo with his sudden mood swings and it was starting to piss her off. She had no tolerance being _played_ with especially after everything she had been through and her temper on the brink of exploding.

Deciding the best time for her to confront Alistair on his behavior was after the Joining Ritual when she would be officially a Grey Warden and equal ground with him. Till then, she would fall back to her stoic façade and treat him like she did every noble in the protocol of manners while keeping her eyes ever watchful and her ears always listening to figure out what exact the game he was playing with her.

When she joined her companions with her new resolve set in place in how she was going to handle Alistair, she overheard Sir Jory say, "It is just me but this last group of darkspawn we just encountered were better prepared to deal with us as if they knew we were coming?"

Daveth scoffed irritably, "They're all dead and we're still standing. So why are you complaining, Sir Knight?"

"Barely standing," Sir Jory retorted back, "All I am saying is with the exception of the first ambush they tried on us and up to this point we were able to dispatch the darkspawn easily. Could it be possible they sent word ahead about us warning the others?"

"I doubt seriously the darkspawn knows the importance of the chest or that we were coming here," Alistair reassured.

"But what Sir Jory suggested could be possible?" Skylar pushed.

Alistair sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Honestly, I'm not sure. There's a lot about the darkspawn we don't know. But for the sake of the argument I will say yes it could be possible."

"Well in that case, we better retrieve those scrolls and get back to camp before more darkspawn come," Skylar replied and headed inside the old Grey Warden outpost with the others following behind.

It was Alistair who spotted the chest first or what was left of it. As he raced toward it, he was started shouting in a panic, "No! No! No! This can't be!"

Skylar quickly joined Alistair and started helping him remove the large broken pieces of the chest while Sir Jory and Daveth stood watch. By the time they reached the bottom of the pile, they found no sign that the ancient scrolls were ever there.

Alistair turned to Skylar with a defeated look on his face and said solemnly, "They're gone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So what do we do now?" Daveth asked in concern, "Do we fail the first test of the Joining Ritual because we can't find the treaties?"

Alistair shook his head and answered miserably, "Duncan had said that retrieving the scrolls was never part of your Joining Ritual. They were my responsibility and therefore not finding them is my failure alone, not yours."

Skylar, forgetting her resolve of keeping her distance from Alistair, quickly went to his defense, "It's not your fault, Alistair. Surely Duncan won't blame you for not having the treaties when he wasn't even sure they were going to be there?"

"No, Duncan won't blame me but still I failed him," Alistair replied sourly, "I just don't understand why anyone would take them."

"Are you sure they weren't destroyed?" Sir Jory asked.

"There's nothing in the bottom of the chest, not even a speck of dust which leads me to believe someone took them," Alistair answered.

Daveth said out loud what everyone was thinking, "So that means the ancient treaties are as good as gone."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

From her hiding place within the old ruins, Morrigan observed the four intruders battle their way toward the entrance. It seemed to her the small band of darkspawn was more of a challenge for them but to her disappointment the intruders had still managed to survive. At least the darkspawn weakened them enough with damage that she could destroy them if they became a threat toward her.

She silently and swiftly raced the tops of the walls where she had the perfect view of the chest, knowing that would be their next stop. As she watched the blond haired man and woman tear through the rubble of the broken chest, it gave her a small amount of pleasure and amusement knowing they would find nothing, not even a scrap of the ancient treaties.

Feeling quite smug that she had the complete upper-hand over them, she felt it was high time she made herself known. "Well, well, what have we here?" she mocked, enjoying how her voice bounced off the stone walls making her sound even more powerful and catching them all off guard.

As she walked leisurely down the stone ramp toward them, she watched the woman push past her male companions and stand before her. Morrigan wasn't sure if the woman was there to greet her or confront her and that unnerved her some especially when she saw no fear in the woman's blue eyes.

Refusing to let the woman intimate her, she continued with her taunt, "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking a midst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" Then her voice became sharp and quick, "What say you hmm… scavenger or intruder?"

Skylar knew she should have let Alistair handle the strange woman from the Wilds the moment she had approached them. It was just the way the woman had dismissed her fellow companions and focused on her with that sense of arrogance and self-importance that Skylar was all too familiar with that caused her to rise up to challenge her.

"We are neither," Skylar answered calmly, never taking her eyes off the woman, "The Grey Wardens once owned this outpost."

"So they are Grey Wardens," Morrigan thought and quickly pointed out impatiently, "Tis an outpost no longer. The Wilds obviously claimed this desiccated corpse."

Skylar, recognizing the ploy to draw out information from a frivolous debate, remained silent. Every instinct told her that the woman knew something about the treaties and all she had to do was wait her out. She just had to be careful in how she did that. She knew she had to stand her ground or the woman would lose respect for her but if she challenged too hard and bruise the woman's ego, there was no doubt in her mind the woman would tell them nothing about the treaties just to be spiteful.

Morrigan studied the woman for a moment, unnerved by the subtle quietness she projected. She was certain the woman would squawk and argue that these ruins still belong to the Grey Wardens and that she was one of them. She was beginning to question who exactly had the _upper-hand_ here and started resenting the woman for it.

Needing to be in control again, Morrigan spotted a hill that not only provided a fast exit if need be but also a place where she could look down on them. To cover her sudden weakness as she pushed past the woman and made a path through the woman's companions toward her destination, she continued to talk, "I have watched your progress for some time. _Where do they go,_ I wondered, _Why are they here?_"

Skylar followed silently several paces behind the woman and stopped at the edge of the hill where she watched her ascend to the top. She breathed a sigh of relief when the woman turned around and leaned against a tree as if telling her the game isn't finish between them yet.

Feeling more superior now being in a position of power, Morrigan stared at the woman who was turning out to be a worthy adversary and challenged, "And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

Alistair didn't understand what was going on between Skylar and this _woman of the Wilds_ nor did him and the others have time for these games. He liked it even less with all the questions the woman was asking as if she was stalling for some reason.

Fearing there could be an ambush from the woman's people, he quickly warned Skylar, "Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

Morrigan glared at the blond haired man for even daring to compare her to the imbecilic wilder folk and mocked, "You fear barbarians will swoop down on you?"

"Yes, swooping is bad," Alistair grumbled as he continued to scan the area for any unwanted visitors.

"She's not Chasind," Daveth replied almost in a near panic, "She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!"

Morrigan shook her head and scoffed, "Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends be. Have you no minds of your own?" She turned toward the woman and called out, "You there. Women do not frighten like _little boys_. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

Knowing the game between them was over, Skylar answered, "My name is Skylar. Please to meet you."

"Really? Did you just say that?" Alistair whispered low enough for only Skylar to hear which in turn earned him a glare from her, causing him to take a step back.

"And you can call me Morrigan, if you wish," Morrigan stated, "Now that introductions are out of the way. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

Skylar's spine stiffened, realizing the game wasn't over yet and Morrigan had just raised the stakes. As her mind scrabbled for her next move, she bit back a groan when she watched Alistair storm up to the bottom of the hill. She wanted to pull him back and tell him she would handle it but knew it wasn't her place to do. So instead she just stood back with Sir Jory and Daveth and watched while praying Alistair knew what he was doing.

"Here no longer?" Alistair shouted angrily. "You stolen them, didn't you? You're… You're some kind of… sneaky… witch-thief!"

Morrigan yawned, unfazed by the blond haired man's accusation. She would much prefer to deal with the woman Skylar who seemed to be close to her equal instead of the blond bumbling buffoon. She looked at Skylar, waiting to see if she would intercede but she remained where she was at standing next to her other two companions watching her like a hawk.

Morrigan turned her gaze back toward the blond haired man who was fuming like a wet cat and wondered how long it would take for his head to explode. To push him further, she taunted, "How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seems," Alistair snarled and quickly demanded, "Those are Grey Wardens' property, and I suggest you return them!"

When Skylar watched Morrigan stand up straight and cross her arms in front of her chest, she bit back the curse that threatened to escape her lips knowing Alistair had just ran into a stone wall. To confirm her suspension, she heard Morrigan say defiantly, "I will not, tis not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here, if you wish. I am not threatened."

"The nerve of that _BITCH_!" Alistair thought to himself as his temper erupted to new heights.

A witch of the Wilds or not; she was still a mage and even though he was no longer a Templar, he still had his training. She may think she's not threatened but he will prove her wrong and force her to tell him where the treaties are even if he has to tear her from limb to limb. He be damned to allow a sanctimonious bitch of a mage have their grubby hands on the treaties one minute longer when all of Ferelden hangs in the balance.

Just as Alistair was about to draw his sword and shield, he felt a hand on his sword arm stopping him from reaching his sword. He was ready to lash out toward the person who dared to interfere with his duty and stopped cold when he saw it was Skylar.

Skylar shook her head slightly while whispering, "Alistair, don't. This isn't the way."

He hated the whiney sound in his voice but he couldn't help it, "She won't give us the treaties." Clearing his throat, he added with conviction, "We _need _those treaties. Duncan _needs_ those treaties."

"I know," Skylar whispered back, "Let me handle this. I've dealt with her _kind_ before."

"You dealt with mages before?" Alistair asked in disbelief.

"Not mages," Skylar answered, "But privilege nobles who share the same temperament as Morrigan does."

"Smug, arrogant, self-important," Alistair commented, "You might have a point. But unlike nobles, she may have magic."

"Well, let's not force her hand and get her to attack us or worse, have her disappear," Skylar counter back.

"You're sure you can do this?" Alistair asked still not sure if this was a good idea.

Skylar took a quick peek at Morrigan, who in turn was watching them very intently. She turned back to Alistair and said, "She's not done playing with me yet. She may have won the first two rounds. Let's see if I can't win this one."

Alistair stare at Skylar for moment, not sure what she meant by that. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn Skylar thought this was all a game with that _witch_. Before he could ask her to elaborate, he heard her say before she pulled away from him, "Do me a favor; keep your head and make sure Daveth doesn't run out of here like a screaming ninny. We need to show courage not fear."

He turned toward Daveth and silently admitted the poor man did look like he was about to soil himself if he didn't die of fright first. He would have to do something about that if he was going to help Skylar get those treaties back.

Alistair turned his attention toward Sir Jory, who had been strangely quiet the whole time. He looked bored and slightly irritated but there was no fear to be seen. If things got bad which Alistair hoped not, at least he knew Sir Jory will hold his ground.

As Alistair headed toward Sir Jory and Daveth, Skylar took a moment to observe Morrigan. She noted that Morrigan was once again leaning against the tree but her arms were still crossed in front of her chest. That told her that Morrigan was still riled up from her encounter with Alistair but was waiting for something. For what, Skylar wasn't sure.

Morrigan had told them she wasn't the one who removed the ancient scrolls but there was no doubt in Skylar's mind she knew who did. Hoping this was the right move, she asked, "What we were seeking in that chest, do you know who removed them?"

Morrigan was pleased to see Skylar once again engaged in their little _game_ and treating her with the proper respect she deserve, unlike her male counterpart. Deciding to give Skylar the same courtesy, she answered, "Tis my mother, in fact."

That was the last thing Skylar expected Morrigan to say and it must have shown on her face because Morrigan suddenly stood up and asked defensively, "What… you believe I was born under some rock, emerge out the ground fully grown?"

Knowing Alistair would come back with a retort or something, Skylar quickly said, "No. It's just that…" and stopped herself, knowing she was sounding like she was eager to please therefore showing weakness. Instead she asked, "Can you take us to her?"

"There is a sensible request," Morrigan stated. As if it was an afterthought, she gave Skylar a brief smile while saying, "I like you."

The moment Alistair heard Morrigan's last comment, warning bells went off in his head. He rushed to Skylar's side with Daveth and Sir Jory trailing after him. "Skylar, I'd be careful," he called out and not bothering to keep his voice down, he added sarcastically, "First it's _I like you_… then _ZAP_... frog time."

Adding in his two cents, Daveth replied nervously as the pitch in his voice raised a notch, "She'll put us all in a pot, she will. Just you watch."

Speaking up for the first time since Morrigan had shown up, Sir Jory grumbled, "If the pot is warmer than this forest, it will be a nice change."

It annoyed and insulted Morrigan to hear such comments coming from the blond buffoon and sniveling man who referred to her as the witch of the Wilds. The thought of putting the sniveling man in a pot was absurd for there was no meat on his bones if she did do such a thing. But turning the blond buffoon into a frog, now there was an idea she could stand behind for it would serve him right and possibly teach him some matters.

What she really wanted to do was to tell them she knew where they precious treaties were and be done with them, letting them stew with the knowledge they will never have them. But her mother's instructions would never allow her the privilege. If she disobeyed, her mother would know and the punishment would be great. She could deal with wounded pride over what her mother was capable of dishing out.

Sighing, she called down to the four people, "Follow me then, if it pleases you."

Skylar was struck dumb, thinking Morrigan would disappear and take the knowledge of the treaties with her leaving them behind with nothing. Was that what she was waiting for after the confrontation with Alistair for them to ask her for her assistance?

Before she could ponder further on the matter, she watched Morrigan disappear from top of the hill without so much of a backward glance. Fearing of losing sight of her and her changing her mind, Skylar scrabbled up the hill after her.

When she reached the top of the hill, she heard Morrigan say impatiently, "Hurry up, I have not got all day to dillydally."

"Please, we must wait for my companions," Skylar replied.

"If we must," Morrigan grumbled, "But if I were you, Skylar, I would find new ones who have _brains_ as well as a spine."

"I heard that," Alistair growled when he, Sir Jory, and Daveth reached the top of the hill and joined Skylar and Morrigan.

Morrigan remarked snidely, "I was not questioning your hearing only your…"

Skylar quickly stepped in between Alistair and Morrigan and said, "Lead the way, Morrigan, so we don't dillydally in seeing your mother."

"Very well then," she said, "Follow me."

As they trailed behind Morrigan on a path that looked like it had hardly been used, Skylar began to question the wisdom of following her. She had no idea where she was taking them and seriously doubted this part of the Korcari Wilds was on Alistair's map.

"Do you honestly believe it was her _mother_ who took the ancient scrolls?" Alistair asked quietly as he came up beside her.

That was another thing Skylar found herself questioning - _who exactly was Morrigan's mother?_ She hoped it wasn't a metaphor for something else. Refusing to let her mind wander in that direction and continued to keep an eye Morrigan, she answered, "I'm not sure but I do believe she knows where they're at."

Pointing out the obvious, he stated, "This could be a trap, you know."

She grimaced, knowing that was exactly where she didn't want her mind to go and sighed, "If we want those treaties backs, what choice did we have other than to follow her?"

"Good point," he muttered unhappily, "I just feel like she's toying with us."

"I do too," she admitted softly. She once again stressed, "But until we know what we are exactly dealing with, could you tone down the distain you have for her some and be a little nicer."

"What?" Alistair exclaimed as if she had just lost her mind, "She's a thief and an apostate. Why should I be nice to her when the whole time she has been mocking us?"

Skylar recognized the term _apostate_, knowing it meant _illegal mage_ and cringed inside as visions of her encounter with the Emissary haunted her. "Because she's a mage," she argued quietly, hoping Morrigan hadn't been listening, "And we don't know how power. I would like to try and avoid being _zapped_ into a frog anytime soon. On top of that, she strikes me as the type of person that if you're hostile towards her, she would either keep the treaties or destroy them in front of us just out of spite. Let's try the diplomatic approach and see where that leads us."

"Is that what you been doing, Skylar, the diplomatic approach?" Alistair asked while cocking his eyebrow at her.

"Sort of," she answered hesitantly but quickly added, "It's different with me because I'm a woman and she's not threatened by you, Sir Jory, or Daveth."

He surrendered, "Okay, let's do it your way," and then made his point loud and clear, "But I still have my Templar abilities and won't hesitant to use them. If she refuses to give us the treaties, I will take them by force."

Skylar nodded, knowing he meant every word by the conviction she saw radiating from his eyes and silently prayed that it wouldn't come down to that.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Skylar looked up toward the sky discouragingly; noting they had may have an hour or two left before sunset and their destination was nowhere in sight. She was more than a little worried and possibly downright scared that Morrigan was leading them on a _wild-goose_ _chase_ and looking for a place to run out on them. By the looks on her three companions' faces, it seemed they too were thinking the same as she was.

She wished she had Craver with her. If Morrigan did decide to betray them and leave them in the middle of the Wilds, Craver's nose could get them back to camp. The problem was Craver was back at camp and most likely waiting by the gate for her return.

A terrifying thought came crashing down on her of what would become of Craver if something should happen to her. Mabari War Hounds were known for their loyalty but to that one person they chose as their own and rarely do they seek another. Craver had picked her the moment he was weaned from his mother as a pup. The idea of him dying because of her stupidity, she couldn't let that happen or let him down. She had to find a way back to him.

Getting extremely anxious, she called out to Morrigan, "How much further?"

"Not far," Morrigan answered calmly, "Normally it would not have taken this long to reach my mother but I doubt you all would have wished to walk in the midst of the darkspawn horde."

When Skylar looked toward Alistair, he knew she was seeking confirmation. He closed his eyes and felt nothing. Even the static sounding voices in his head which he had grown accustom to were strangely nonexistent. He opened his eyes and said, "I sense no darkspawn around here."

"Of course not," Morrigan replied indignant, "Mother's magic keeps them at bay."

"That's reassuring," Sir Jory grumbled doubtfully.

"I don't like this," Daveth whispered, "We should go back."

Alistair couldn't agree more but he couldn't leave without those treaties. He should be back at camp in Ostagar, training with the other Grey Wardens for the up and coming battle instead of following this apostate bitch who is more than liking trying to get them lost.

"Why couldn't she just leave the treaties alone," he thought bitterly, "and not taken something that wasn't hers?"

He told himself if Morrigan didn't bring them to her mother soon, he would go after her and to hell with Skylar's plan of being diplomatic. He didn't have time for these games, not when he had to get all three recruits back in Ostagar for the Joining Ritual.

Just when the tensions within the four companions hit their peaks, Morrigan led them to a clearing where a modest cottage sat near a lake. Standing in front of the cottage was an old woman dressed in peasant clothing with her arms crossed her chest.

"Greetings, Mother. I bring four Grey Wardens who…" Morrigan started when she approached the old woman.

"I see them, girl," the old woman injected as she slowly looked over the people who were trailing behind her daughter. "Mmm… Much as I expected."

Alistair stared at the old woman in disbelief and scoffed, "Are we suppose to believe you were expecting us?"

Skylar had to restrain herself from not shaking her head and rolling her eyes while thinking sarcastically, "Well that's being diplomatic, Alistair. I don't think Morrigan's mother caught the loathing in your voice."

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe," the old woman countered back, "Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide… either way, one's a fool."

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth said almost in shout.

"Quiet Daveth," Sir Jory snapped, "If she is _really_ a witch, we don't want to make her mad."

Before Skylar could tell Sir Jory and Daveth to be quiet, the old woman replied, "There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will."

Then the old woman turned her attention toward Skylar and asked, "And what of you? Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

Taken completely off guard, Skylar answered, "I'm not sure what to believe."

"A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies," Morrigan's mother stated and gave what Skylar took as a nod of approval as if she got the answer right. "Be always aware…" Then like a flick of a switch, she turned from a wise old woman to crazy crackpot, "Or is it oblivious?" and laughed at her own joke, "I can never remember."

The old woman took a step toward Skylar and stared into her eyes. "So much of you is uncertain," the woman said hauntingly, "And yet I believe."

She turned to Alistair and surveyed him for moment, "Do I?" and then her eyes danced between Alistair and Skylar as she came up with the answer to her question, "Why it seems I do!"

As Skylar watched the old woman turn from her and Alistair and head back toward her original spot, she could help asking as the feeling of dread ran down her spine, "Believe what?"

Not buying the theatrics, Alistair mocked, "So this is the dread Witch of the Wilds?"

"The Witch of the Wilds, eh?" Morrigan's mother scoffed in distain and quickly ridiculed, "Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it. Oh, how she dances under the moon."

Skylar heard the sharpness in old woman's words and knew it wasn't friendly bantering like her mother and she used to do back and forth. It was more hurtful as if Morrigan's mother was trying to tear Morrigan down in front of their eyes.

She now understood why Morrigan acted so arrogant and pampas because of her mother disregarded her. For the first time, she felt sorry for the young woman of the Wilds.

Morrigan saw the pity in Skylar's eyes and it infuriated her. She wanted to lash out at her mother for making her look like fool in front of these blasted intruders but instead she said stiffly, "They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother."

"True, they came for their treaties, yes?" Morrigan's mother said and went inside the cottage.

When she emerged from the cottage, she was carrying three ancient looking scrolls. "Before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

"You…" Alistair started and stopped himself. "Oh you protected them?" he rephrased even though his voice still held doubt in it.

"And why not?" the old woman replied insulted. As she handed the treaties to Alistair, she warned, "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this _Blight's_ threat is greater than they realize."

"What do you mean the threat is greater than they realize?" Alistair quickly asked.

"Either the treat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing? Or perhaps they realize nothing," Morrigan's mother mocked and laughed as if she found Alistair's question absurd.

Knowing that Alistair would be countering back with one of his witty comebacks, Skylar quickly interjected, "Thank you for returning them."

Morrigan's mother turned to her and said in a derogatory tone, "Such manners. Always in the last place you look. Like stockings." Then she laughed again, "Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for."

The moment Morrigan heard that, she instantly demanded, wanting to rid herself of these imbeciles including the woman Skylar, "Time for you to go, then."

"Do not be ridiculous, girl," her mother scorned, "These are your guest."

Morrigan sighed irritably, "Oh very well then. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The trek back to the main road that led to Ostagar didn't seem to take so long even though time might have disputed that. When they left Morrigan's home, the sun was slowly setting in the east and by the time Morrigan led them to the area where they first encountered the wolves, night had fallen.

"Well then," Morrigan replied as she stared at the four companions, "I have led you safely out of the Wilds. You can reach your camp from here, yes?" Before any of them could say a word, Morrigan simply turned and headed straight into the forest, leaving the road behind.

"Wait!" Skylar called out and chase after Morrigan, "Are you going to be…" and stopped when she realized Morrigan had disappeared and muttered, "Well okay then. I guess she can take care of herself."

"Are you worried that she will be eaten by darkspawn?" she heard Alistair say right behind her, "I can only hope."

She laughed, "Remind me not to get on _your_ bad side, Alistair."

"Will you two hurry up!" Sir Jory shouted impatiently, "I do not wish to stay out here in the Wilds any longer than I have to."

Alistair turned to Skylar, "Sir Jory's right. I wanted us back in camp before nightfall… Duncan must be worried sick about us."

"I'm right behind you," Skylar replied.

As Alistair started down the road, he noticed she wasn't right behind him. Instead she was in the same spot where he left her, staring in the direction Morrigan had disappeared to.

Fearful that she might be trapped in some hellish trance like she was when they first started into the Wilds, he rushed to her calling her name. When she turned toward him in response with her eyes focusing on him, he breathed a sigh of relief and his concern quickly turned to anger. "I thought you said you were right behind me," he snapped.

He watched her blush as she answered sheepishly, "Sorry, I got lost in thought."

He cocked his eyebrow questioning at her, "You're not seriously worried about Mariana… Megan… whatever her name is."

"It's Morrigan," Skylar corrected, "And no, I wasn't thinking about her. I was thinking about her mother."

"Maker's breath, whatever for?" Alistair exclaimed.

Skylar sighed, "Did you notice the way she approached you and I?"

Alistair thought back and answered, "Yeah, it was creepy."

"Extremely," she agreed. "I just wonder what she saw and what she meant _she believed_."

"Skylar," he said gently, "The old woman was probably in the middle of a Lyrium withdraw or on too much Lyrium where she was getting crazy visions. It happens to mages and Templars sometimes. Or she could be in fact just plain crazy especially having a daughter like Morrigan."

"You may be right," she said doubtfully.

"And I get the impression you don't fully believe that," he pushed.

"It seems ever since the night in Highever where everything went…" she trailed off and then admitted, "I don't know, Alistair. It just feels like my life has been on a collision course toward something I'm not sure about and powerless to stop.

She laughed nervously, "Now I sound like I'm having Lyrium withdraws with all this crazy talk."

Alistair wasn't sure what to say or even how to respond. Hearing her say she felt like her life was on a collision course made him want to tell her the risks of the Joining Ritual. The problem was the oath he took as a Grey Warden forbidden him to do that. For the first time in his life, he felt conflicted between his duty and wanting to break his word.

"By Andraste's grace, can we go now? The woman is obviously gone," Sir Jory shouted even louder and angrier.

Skylar replied more to herself than to Alistair as she started walking down the road back to camp, "Let's get this Joining Ritual over with so we can focus on the important thing and ending this blasted _Blight_."

Alistair prayed as he followed behind her, "Please Maker… Andraste… don't let her life collide with a stone wall. Let her pass the Joining Ritual. I can't bare seeing her fail."


End file.
